To Catch a Thief
by BirdieInATree
Summary: Margot left High Rock to live a simpler life, but she finds that even life on the Waterfront can get complicated; especially when a certain guard captain comes into her life and she learns that even lazy thieves can have adventures. Join her as the causes and changes the course of many stories all across Cyrodiil, entirely behind the scenes. COMPLETE
1. Of Dresses and Daedra

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay, this is the inroduction to my first multi-chapter fanfiction! I can tell you're excited from here. (Don't deny it.)

EDIT: Just added something after a second thought.

* * *

The sunlight streamed through my window as the sun rose on another morning, but I wasn't waking up. I was coming inside after a morning of fishing on the Waterfront, a bunch of slaughterfish and mudcrabs tucked in my bag. Not my finest catches, but one of the crabs had some decent meat on it. It's easiest early in the morning, which is why I was out before the shops were open. Except one, but I won't mention his name, not until we get to that part of the story.

I sat down at my small dining table and spread one of the fish out in front of me. Unsheathing my dagger, I ripped its stomach open in one fluid motion. Guts spilled out, but mixed with them were close to 12 septims. I wasn't just fishing this morning. Some travelers happened to arrive at the docks this morning, and I couldn't resist. You see, that's what I did before going back to the Waterfront. I lived at the Shrine of Nocturnal, where hobbies are pretty limited. I spent my time stealing petty things from Sheogorath's Shrine nearby, stealing from Castle Leyawiin (After I memorized the guard schedule, there's no one in the Great Hall from 1 to 4 in the morning.), or fishing. I never bothered to take more than I needed, and only ever once stole something for no reason.

The Skeleton Key suddenly felt heavy in my pocket. This was the reason I found the Thieves Guild. This is how I managed to live on the Waterfront with a full stomach. I had no need to do it, yet when I found some nightshade one morning while looking for the ever elusive Nirnroot. Its properties are quite interesting when combined with… ah well, never mind that. I brought it back with me, and Mor, the priest, said that I should offer it to the shrine and, all the while thinking it was a bad idea, went through with it.

So, sometimes my gut is wrong. I earned enough money to buy this shack on the Waterfront, but not enough to make myself well-known. It wasn't until Captain Avidius caught me sneaking around the barracks that the Thieves Guild was made aware of a freelance thief on their doorstep. Although I hadn't even stolen anything yet…all I did was look in the (open, I'm not a creeper) door to his office.

A knock on the door startled me and I covered the fish. I opened the door to see a familiar face. Hassiri, one of the brothers who run the Black Horse Courier, smiled his toothy Khajiit smile and waved slightly.

"What a nice surprise, normally only a courier comes by with news." I opened the door wider to let him in.

"Ah, I'm actually not here with news today. A package that was supposed to get to the Imperial Commerce was dropped off with us by mistake, and when I saw the recipient I decided to deliver it myself."

"So I suppose this repays your debt." I gave him some information on the Waterfront taxes a few weeks ago, and apparently he always makes sure he doesn't owe anyone anything. A habit, a mindset, a personality, whatever you want to call it, it's useful for someone like me.

"So it seems." And that part of the conversation was over.

I unwrapped the loosely bound package, not used to getting anything and not knowing what to expect, to find a lightweight blue silk garment. So it's either from my mom or my aunt. I lifted it up to see how the sleeves trailed to nearly touch the ground. Only Mom would buy this for me. She loved me dearly, and, unlike my extended family, she and Dad respected my decision to leave home. She always tried to dress me up in things like this, said I looked pretty and it matched my eyes. Grey, tired, ever-seeing, eyes; like anything could match them without looking too dull or too gaudy.

I smiled and narrowed my eyes a bit at the memory. "It should fetch a nice price." I couldn't bring myself to say it very loud.

"Margot," My name sounded strange in his Cathay-raht accent, he always accented the –got too much, "you're keeping it." I gave him a confused look and he continued. "It's beautiful, and you never know when you might need it."

"It's not the kind of thing I wear, really Hassiri."

"Someone thinks so." He pointed to the neat handwriting on the package. "Marguerite Louise daughter of the Count and Countess de Reynald of High Rock," He proclaimed in a false Breton tone, as if announcing it to the world, "not exactly the kind of thing normally delivered to the Waterfront. Family doesn't know where you live?"

"Of course not, and the title 'Count' means something different here. We don't rule a city, we own an estate." I corrected, and he thankfully didn't catch my avoiding the question.

"Well either way you're keeping it." He shoved it farther into my hands and looked at me expectantly, smiling.

"Alright, and here's this for delivering it." I placed the dress on my bed and picked up a few Septims. He patted my shoulder in thanks, grabbed a handful of grapes from the bowl on the table, and left.

I started to get back to work until I remembered that he was technically paying me. And people call me a thief...

* * *

A/N: So its short and nothing really happens, but I wanted you to get some idea of Margot's past and the general setting. More will happen later, I promise. Feedback is wonderful and reviews are honest cakes!


	2. Of Picnics and Planning

So here's Chapter 2. It's not very long either, but things are just starting to happen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by in a blur, as all do-nothing days go. I sold the crab meat and slaughterfish to The Feed Bag, as no one else really wanted it. A man in Weye bought a few scales, but I brought the price down a lot because of sympathy for a retired fisherman. It wasn't until night that anything worth mentioning happened.

Get your mind out of the gutter before I drag it out.

I'm talking about Shady Sam, who will buy anything from anyone. Despite my contacts is the Thieves Guild, the nearest fence is still a few hours away, usually more unless I steal a horse. Sam buys and sells stolen goods as well as legally bought items. He doesn't have much money, so anything worth more than 50 septims ought to be saved and sold to a fence. I can't trust him, he knows I'm a thief and would sell me out for a few gold if he thought it would help him, but then again, reporting me would draw attention to both myself AND him, so we have a mutual, though unspoken, agreement.

"Look who it is, my favorite customer." He greeted me with a smile and a glint in his eye.

"I'm sure your favorite customer has been here a few times already." And he was wearing something different every time, probably was a girl once or twice.

His eyes narrowed, but his smile didn't falter. "Touché."

I held out a bronze amulet. "15 septims, and throw in a lockpick."

"Hmmm…" He examined it carefully, and considered my offer. "It's from Red Diamond, I'll pay 10 and 2 lockpicks. When that place is robbed people start snooping around, and no one wants that."

"Deal," I pulled out a strip of red cloth. "I couldn't get any of the finished products. It's from Divine Elegance though, so it's worth something."

"4 septims." He's looking for an easy sell, might be running low on cloth in his inventory.

"No way! I could sell it in the Market District for 7, or even the Waterfront for 5."

"Alright, 6 and I'll add this." He pulled out a few stalks of aloe. They weren't very big, and not worth much, but they still had medicinal qualities.

"Deal." I took the money and plants, and he tucked away the cloth for the moment; it was a good deal for him, and could be sold for a good price later. I turned my back to him to leave, but clutched my iron dagger beneath my light cloak until I had passed back through the gates.

I stopped by my house to drop off my profit and pick up a loaf of bread. After my decent haul that morning and well enough deal with Sam, I decided I would celebrate my lazy day with dinner outside. I shed my cloak and wrapped the bread in a strip of pale cloth. Feeling a bit optimistic, I slipped in some venison to eat with it.

I locked my door and slipped into the docks unnoticed, and entered the Bloated Float for a quick errand.

"Hello, I'd like to-" I started as I walked up to the Altmer at the counter.

"Oh, are you renting a room! How nice, here for the-"

"No, I'd just like to buy some grapes." I cut the Altmer off before he could try to sell me a room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't get many customers." He looked at me a little closer. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"Probably: I fish around here most mornings."

"Ah yes, that's it." He reached behind the counter and came back with a small bunch of grapes. "Here you are." I handed him a couple gold.

"Thank you…"

"Ormil. Come back anytime." He said, and I stepped back out.

I tucked the grapes away, along with a bunch of blackberries. They had been sitting on a table, so I snatched them when his back was turned. I've been meaning to make jam for a while now, but haven't gotten out to get the ingredients.

I walked back through the tall archways that cut off the main docks to go around behind my house and sit down beneath a tree. I spread out my small lunch and began to eat the loaf of bread.

"Citizen, what are you doing out here?" I looked up to see a guard walking toward me.

"Eating, why do you ask?" I replied, setting my bread down. The guard made his way over and I realized he wasn't exactly a guard. He was a Guard Captain, and none other than Hieronymus Lex: the one person no thief ever wants to talk to.

I just wanted to eat outside, it's not like I killed someone. _Oh no, what if it's the berries? He couldn't know about that, I mean, he didn't see me. Did he? Oh, I can't afford to have a bounty. Those are recorded…_

"Someone stole some of the recent tax payments. Do you know anything?" I smothered a sigh and registered exactly what he said. I knew the tax payments had been higher, but no one had said anything about stealing the money back.

"No. It sounds a little desperate though. I wouldn't look into it." Because I'm a thief too, not a guard; in reality this sounded like something Armand would think up as a warning to the guard. The guard, on the other hand, would think it a threat.

"True, but with all the commotion after the Emperor's death, I wanted to check all the possibilities." Lex translation: "With all these thieves running around, I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to put them all behind bars."

"I know exactly what you mean."


	3. Of Mead and Meetings

I'm updating more often than I thought I would, which by the way, I don't have a specific schedule for. Things are starting to pick up a bit, but this story has a LONG way to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

Chapter 3

I decided it was about time I took up my old pastime of learning guard schedules, and Lex was my first target. After the taxes were 'untaxed' and he began asking questions, most of my favorite places to raid became too dangerous and I was left with more time than I'm used to.

The night after he spoke to me I went to speak with Armand, despite the risk if a guard saw us talking together now. I walked up to him in the Garden of Dareloth to tell him.

"I plan on getting Lex's schedule." My tactfulness leaves me when I'm tired.

"What?" His eyes widened slightly. "Of all people, you choose him?"

"Yeah, I thought it might help you too." I said, leaning against the house to my right. His eyes narrowed as he caught what I was implying.

"What do you want?"

"What will you offer?" I said, smiling.

He sighed. "For Lex's schedule, I'll get you access to another fence. We have someone in Cheydinhal with a decent amount of gold."

Cheydinhal, that's only a few hours away. "Alright, deal. Do you want me to write the entire schedule or just the times that are safe to get out and work?"

"You might as well get the whole thing." I turned to leave, but he reached out to stop me. "Listen Margot, be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"Yes, but Lex goes around _looking_ for thieves. Most guards are prepared to arrest them, but they don't have an obsession." I nodded and gripped his shoulder for a moment, and then left.

There was a clear sky when I started. Bad fishing weather in the Rumare, unless you can get to deeper water. As you might've guessed, I don't have a boat. So I followed Lex around.

I was as subtle as I could be, watching from a distance, occasionally walking a little close to his conversations. At some point I put on my cloak, hoping he wouldn't put two and two together. He didn't appear to notice anything strange, but I had only seen him a few times, so I wasn't sure what 'strange' was to him.

After several long hours of watching him go through the most predictable motions of the day until he surprised me by entering the Feed Bag. A guard really didn't have a reason to go there unless they were going to arrest someone. I quietly followed him inside, and took a seat near the door. He sat down in a far corner, apparently trying to blend in. Then I remembered what Armand had told me.

_He's looking for thieves._ I realized, but he was doing a poor job of it. The few people who were there avoided even looking at him.

I got up and walked over to the counter. "Give me some grapes and a bottle of mead." The man nodded and handed them to me. I paid, adding an extra coin for the scared looking man.

I turned to find that someone else had entered the poor establishment. A few thugs had come in, and were sitting casually at a table, but what caught my eye were the gestures they made. Underneath the meaningless conversation and occasional laughter, they were pointing at Lex and whispering. I caught a few words that they said as I passed by.

"A guard doesn't really belong here; maybe we should let him know that." One of the bigger ones agreed, and a few others nodded, though some seemed reluctant.

I made my way over to Lex, making sure they saw me. I recognized one of them from the Waterfront, and a few others I'd sure I'd seen nearby. They'd know I was under the protection of the Thieves Guild.

Lex, on the other hand, had no idea. "Who are you? What are you doing?" He stammered, and started to stand.

"Sit down, you know me. Remember?" I said, and he looked at me, puzzled. "Although I'm sure you don't know _them._" I inclined my head toward the thugs.

"Ah, yes. I remember now." He calmed down a bit, but still sat rigid in his seat. "I owe you."

"As a matter of fact, yes you do." I glanced over for a moment at the group of men. Some shook their heads, and others sighed heavily. I ate a handful of the cheap, tiny, grapes and poured some of the mead in two mugs. "You don't have to drink it." I said, but Lex reached for one anyway.

"I don't see any reason to turn down a free drink."

"Wait." I picked a bug of some sort out of it, and he picked up the other cup instead. "Not sure you can back up that last statement."

We sat for a few minutes making small talk about the weather before standing to leave. The men's eyes followed us out, but they didn't get up.

"I don't know how you did that, but thank you." He said after we got outside.

"I won't tell you how I did that, but you're welcome." I replied. "I will recommend that you don't try that too often, especially in _that._" I gestured to his gaudy, and rather shiny, armor. He started to say something, but I stopped him. "And now, I will take my leave." I turned down an alley, and started to make my way to the Waterfront.

I just talked to a guard, had a conversation with one, _helped_ one, and it was _Lex._ Someone other than a thief or Hassiri knew my face. I might've just ruined my chances of going on a raid for the next month.

Or maybe not, I thought about it for a moment. I know could follow Lex without really following him, he might know my face, but if he sees me enough, I will simply be a familiar sight. Perhaps this could be useful, and I _did_ just make a Guard Captain owe me.

_I think this calls for another picnic._ I thought, and made myself scarce.


	4. Of Doyens and Deliveries

So this is a long chapter, and a lot kind of happens. I'm updating a lot now, but don't expect the story to be done in a few days. I have a 3 page outline for this thing, and we're still on what I have codenamed Story Arc 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion. If I did, I would have spelled all the character's names right the first time.

* * *

Chapter 4

I got up the next morning feeling better than normal, for the first time in months I had something to do that only partially involved breaking the law and didn't require me sitting on the docks for hours at a time.

I slipped on the first shirt I picked out. It was surprisingly low-cut. Probably from my aunt; she always thought that I should show off my body more. Now if only I had something to show. The light brown shirt was clearly made to show off cleavage. Have I mentioned that I could pass for a boy when I was a teenager? I put on a different, better fitting shirt instead, along with my favorite, and only, gray cloak.

I grabbed an bunch of grapes on my way out, my lightweight shoes padding on the dirt floor.

I entered Armand's house, making a point to close the door a little too loudly. He turned around suddenly, poised to run, but calmed down when he caught my eye.

"Margot, what are you doing here?" He said.

"Listen, in a little while you may hear about my… activities yesterday." He sighed and looked exasperated.

"Did you get caught? If no, please explain. If yes, please get out of my house before I get arrested and they have to hire a new Doyen!"

"Are you done?" I asked, hoping to avoid more yelling this early.

"No, I take back the 'please'."

"Okay, I didn't exactly get caught. I helped Lex out when he pretty much assured that he would be robbed or just beat up the moment there weren't witnesses." I popped a grape into my mouth. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What did you do?"

"I just had a short conversation with him where the one's threatening him could see. I live on the Waterfront, I'm under the protection of the Gray Fox, or whoever they think has been helping us out here." I said, and it wasn't nearly as good a plan as I'd originally thought. For all I knew, they didn't know the Gray Fox existed, let alone the Thieves Guild. Maybe they just decided that if he was talking to someone like me, he must've been there for a reason.

"Who was threatening him?"

"Some big guys." I held out the grapes. "Want one?"

He gave a short laugh. "Just for the record, how big were these guys?" He asked sarcastically, and took a grape.

I held up my arms above my head. "Like this big."

He laughed for real this time. "I hope you know what you're doing. I'm still expected that schedule sometime soon."

"And you'll have it sometime soon."

* * *

I arrived at the barracks just as the guards were changing their posts. I picked some Carin Bolete Cap outside, acting like I had a different reason to be there.

"Miss?" I smiled and turned around to see just the guard I was looking for.

"Hello Captain. It's nice to see you again." I plucked at the caps idly.

"Yes, I'm a bit surprised to run into you again so soon."

"True, it is a big city." I started to say something else, but I was stopped by a guard running up to Lex.

"Sir, last night's reports will be finished a bit late. There was a problem in the Arena District early this morning. The problem was resolved, but it took a bit longer than expected." He said.

Lex nodded, "Alright. Please return to your post."

"Yes sir." The guard left, his heavy armor clinking loudly.

He looked back at me. "Well it seems I have some time off this morning. It's a good time to patrol the Waterfront."

So he really is obsessed… "It's also a good time for fishing, but I'm not sitting on the dock right now."

He didn't get what I meant, but smiled nonetheless. "True enough, I suppose. What are you going to do instead?"

"Walk around, collect some ingredients. Unless of course, something else comes up and I actually do something worth mentioning." Actually, I was waiting to find out about a possible raid while Algot the Northerner was out of town, but if I did break in it would be late tonight.

"So I guess you don't have a job? Waterfront citizen, then?" He prompted, and I saw no reason in lying. Lies always catch up with you.

"Not exactly; I fish during the day most of the time." Hey, I didn't lie.

"That reminds me, I've needed some crab meat for a while. It fatigues whoever eats it, and it's a lot easier to transfer criminals who can barely stay awake." Jackpot.

"Of course, come with me and I'll get some for you."

* * *

I led him down past the docks to the bank. He warily looked around. It's the best place to catch crabs, so I'd never really thought about it before, but there's no way you can be seen from the docks.

I hurriedly pointed out a good rock that one might hide under. "I'll flip it over, but you have to stab it when it comes out." He nodded, and I slipped off my shoes and stepped into the ankle-deep water. "Alright," I flipped it over and a mud crab jumped out. Lex quickly stabbed it with his long sword, and it fell without trouble.

"Is this what you do all day?" He asked, a bit confused.

"No, of course not. I can't eat crab meat, and slaughterfish scales are worth more."

"…slaughterfish?" He asked, hesitantly. I chose not to answer, and instead picked up the small crab.

"How much meat did you need?" I asked. The crab wasn't very big: I don't go after the full-grown ones.

"Umm… Not much, just enough for a test." Well, that's lucky. I won't have to catch any more things that I can't sell. Something bothered me though…

"You know crab meat has other side effects, right?"

"It does?"

"Maybe you should just use rope." I suggested, and made a note never to eat anything that he has prepared.

"That's probably a good idea." He replied. I sighed, and started up toward my house.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"I'm going to store this meat and then eat lunch." I yelled without turning around. I heard his armor clang together as he jogged after me, I suppose because he didn't know what else to do.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Possibly, depending on your schedule of course." I replied.

"Yes, I will be busy with Phillida's upcoming retirement. I expect my new orders will be in later tonight. Algot the Northerner is coming back early and is acting as a courier for the moment. He had to change his plans and go to Leyawiin, so he just picked the orders up from Phillida there." Well _that_ was useful information. I could intercept Algot and get the schedule, and easily get it to Armand from there.

This should be fun.

* * *

Algot walked into sight Imperial City just after sundown. The light blue sky abruptly changed to a dark blue, and the traveler appeared at Weye. I was waiting in the fading shadow of the farmhouse, where he couldn't see me.

I quietly came up behind his horse and grabbed his saddle, reining his horse in. He looked around, confused until I grabbed his leg and pulled him off the horse. He fell into my arms and I dumped the heavy Nord on the ground before he could react any more. I hit him in the head with the handle of my dagger, and he fell unconscious

I searched his saddle for the orders after his satchel searched and found a few gold and a book, _The Real Barenziah Vol. 1._ I took a handful of papers from his saddlebag and sifted through them. I found the orders and neatly tucked them in my cloak.

"You've broken the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence!" I was at the lake before he could finish his sentence, frantically looking side to side and pulled my scarf tighter around my nose and mouth.

I ducked beneath the bridge that lead into the city and quieted my breathing. I climbed the hill to hide where it touched the ground. I lay on my stomach to watch for the guard.

"Damn! Where'd she go?"

"You don't even know it was a she! They were covered by that cloak and scarf."

I love this cloak. It even has pockets on the inside for useful storage. The scarf, on the other hand, does not have pockets for useful storage.

The guards left after a few minutes of attempted search in the dark. After some thought on how I would get back in, I slipped out and removed my cloak and scarf and, arranging my light brown hair to cover most of my face, I walked past the guards trying to rouse Algot, thankfully they didn't look up, and I walked inside the city to make my way home.


	5. Of Swords and Slaughterfish

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning I dumped my cloak and scarf into the lake, no I wasn't getting rid of them. The cloak even has- I already explained this so we're just going to move on. I did it so that they couldn't see the exact, though dull, colors and that if they were wet, I couldn't very well wear them without leaving a trail. Methredel promised to vouch for the fact that they had been drying all night, though in reality I used a weak fire spell. Breton lineage, what can I say?

Armand was home, as he normally is during the day. I didn't go straight to him that night because I didn't know if he was still at the Garden, and I was pretty tired.

"Margot! Are you stupid?" See why I wouldn't want to listen to that without a full night's sleep? "You attacked a nobleman, and of all times, when we…" He stuttered, unable to get a sentence out.

"Relax. I wasn't caught and I have an alibi. There's no way they could track me unless honor among thieves becomes a myth." I continued before he could respond, "And I have something to show for it." I held out the paper with Lex's orders.

"But it's useless now! They'll-"

"I have a plan."

"Better be a good one." Armand folded his arms over his chest and looked pointedly at me.

"I'll give them back. I'll say I found them at the docks, along with these." I showed him the other pages I picked up, useless to thieves of any kind. "I'll imply whatever he wants to believe is true, as long as it has nothing to do with the Guild, and voila! We have a schedule." I paused. "You are writing this down, aren't you? I mean the schedule. We'll need a copy, you know."

Armand was not amused. "You're… I don't even know!" He quickly copied down the schedule.

"I'm nothing like the Thieves Guild, is that it?" I smiled grimly. "Nocturnal may watch over both of us, but she does it in different ways." I held up a finger, "I can get wherever I want to with little trouble." I held up another. "You hide in the shadows, trouble finds you but you can get out of it."

"Very true; I guess you do have a point." He calmed down and dropped his arms to his sides. I nodded and turned to leave, but he called out. "You realize you just said you can't get out of trouble if it manages to catch up with you."

"Would I have said it if I didn't" I said, and left the house.

* * *

I found him on the docks that morning, patrolling of course. Hieronymus Lex is not one to shirk his duties.

I walked up to block his path and get his attention. "Lex-"

"Not now citizen! There's been a mugging!" He said, cutting me off.

"I heard; that's why I'm here." I pulled out the papers. "I found these on the shoreline. They're addressed to you, so I assumed they were yours and brought them to you."

He took the papers. "What is this? My orders…Why wouldn't they take them? The other papers look just like taxes and news but…"

"I guess they didn't need them." I told you, I try not to lie. I don't need the orders; I honestly prefer finding schedules the old-fashioned way, following the person around.

"But someone in the Thieves Guild would have kept it, wouldn't they?" He looked puzzled. "Perhaps this wasn't the Gray Fox's doing." He looked up from the document. "Thank you for returning this. I'm sorry, but I must go report to my superiors."

That guy really is obsessed with finding a myth. Yes, I know the myth is true, but half the shopkeepers only lock the door that leads into the shop, none of the other doors. Locking the others would be overkill for a myth. And annoying. Which reminds me, Lindir's Staffs isn't open yet, and they just sold a lot of stock, and Lex _will_ be busy for at least another half-hour… Time for a good raid!

* * *

Never mind. Forget everything I just narrated, the last paragraph, not the other stuff. Oh, too late, you might want to reread that last conversation, considering you already forgot it.

I was walking through the city when I saw Lex, and he wasn't in the barracks. He was talking to a Dunmer woman I lived near on the Waterfront. Arano, I believe, is her last name. I can't remember her first, she kept to herself mostly.

Not that it mattered; if Lex was out and about I wasn't going to be stealing anything for a while. I casually hung back next to a column, idly inspecting an open crate. When I saw him in my peripheral vision walking toward the Waterfront, I stepped in next to him.

"So did you get your orders straightened out?" I said.

He looked down at me. "Yes, I start my new schedule tomorrow."

Then what was he doing at the Waterfront? "Well, what are you doing today?"

"Going to the lighthouse to pick up some supplies." At my questioning look, he continued. "My claymore was damaged recently, and there's one in storage there."

Here we go… "Well I could show you a better place to get one. Smash N' Slash has new stock in today. Come on!" I pulled him in the direction of the weapons store before he could protest.

"How can I help you? We don't get many guards here." The Orc said from behind the counter, eyeing me a bit suspiciously.

"He needs a claymore. I heard you got some new stock in, got any left?" I said, changing my slight accent gained from time with Hassiri and his brothers, not that an Orc would care much. His eyes brightened immediately at the mention of weapons.

"As a matter of fact, we just got a new claymore in! Well-made steel, strong grip; even enchanted! I'll give you a special discount as a Captain of the Guard!" He pulled out a large sword, laying it on the counter in front of him. "It has a slight shock damage enchantment. Not very strong, but better than nothing."

Lex looked at it hesitantly, and I'm guessing not many guards have anything enchanted on their person while patrolling. I know this because none of them ever have Night-Eye. Ever.

"How much?" He said.

"500 gold, with the discount." The merchant said. I forgot how much things cost here… Is that a lot for a good weapon?

I guess not, because Lex didn't flinch. "I guess this will work. You can't really tell that it's enchanted, so it won't draw any unwanted attention."

"True, very true; it's a good blade." The Orc said.

I chimed in, "Yeah, it's nice." I tried to get this over with quickly.

"Well, I guess I'll take it. No reason to drag it out to much, I didn't mean to spend much time getting it anyway…"

"Okay! The mage who enchanted it calls it… Brisand dee Ceel, I think." I flinched, the mage must have been High-Rock born, and I could just barely make out what the Orc was trying to live.

"Brisant de Ciel, is what you mean, I believe." I interjected.

The merchant gave me a look, "Yeah, that's it."

Lex handed over the money (_People carry this much around with them? How come I've never snatched that much!), _the merchant handed over the sword, and that was that. I had always thought buying things like this would be… different somehow. Yeah, I've bought things legally before, just it's normally food or clothes, not buying other things like weapons. Maybe it's just the thought that it's that easy to buy something that could kill someone. Walking out of the store, I suddenly felt very vulnerable next to Lex, as I don't carry a weapon unless I have a cloak to hide it under.

Also eager to leave, Lex allowed me to guide him toward the docks, or maybe he just didn't realize it. After giving him a weapon, I decided the old 'Friends close, enemies closer' saying might come in handy here. If anyone was out, they'd see his new weapon and send word to Armand, who, as a Doyen, could get to any low enough ranking member that would need the advice to avoid Lex more than usual.

"So, I never congratulated you on the promotion." I said as we passed the _Marie Elena_. The ship was busier than normal, and some of the crew was frantically trying to get into the Captain's cabin. I turned quickly to the beach to keep Lex's attention occupied. In my experience, pirates have business that few would want to be a part of. That and the ship gives me the creeps. I know one night I saw something trying to get into the cargo hold.

"It's not really a promotion. I have a few more responsibilities but…"

"Is your pay higher?"

"A little bit."

"It's a promotion." I finalized. I was sure that things in the Guild worked at least slightly like the rest of the world. You go up in rank, you get paid more. You catch more fish, you get to eat more. Its how the world works, and now you have some advice from a fisherman. Good for you.

While I walked through the archway as I do every day, Lex cautiously stepped out into the poorest part of the city. So _now_ he knows when to be cautious. Could've saved me a lot of trouble if he'd been like that a few days ago.

"How do you manage to live out here?" He asked, his voice low, as we walked through the cluster of shacks.

"Easy, but you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you how." I said, hoping to avoid his question.

"It doesn't have anything to do with…"

"Pirates? Thieves? Daedra? I've heard it all by now. Guards think we must have a secret out here to survive." Told you I don't lie.

"You never answered my question." He pointed out.

"I fish, some work on the dock, some starve most of the time, others beg. We get by, some of the time." I said.

"And the rest of the time?" He said.

"We don't. There aren't many other options." I shrugged.

"You could get a real job." He pointed out, like I hadn't already thought of it.

"It's not easy. You live out here long enough and people stop offering you jobs, and won't give you one if you look for it." I countered, stopping next to the abandoned house and leaning against a crate.

"You'd think the Legion would do something about that." He said quietly.

"You'd think so." I replied even quieter.

"I think you've just given me something to work toward here. Not bad without any orders to go on." He said, and I looked up, almost surprised.

"I think it's a good thing I brought you out here." I said, smiling.

After a few minutes of idle walking and conversation, Lex left the Waterfront to report to his superiors that there was still a claymore in storage and check reports from last night. I went fishing.

The slaughterfish weren't biting, and when the clouds opened to reveal all too clear water, I gave up baiting them and started chumming. My net was barely frayed after over an hour, and not a single crab had passed by yet. By the time I ran out of old meat, given to me courtesy of the sewers and the Feed Bag, I had two small fish. A few good scaled to give to my friend in Weye, but barely any meat. I sell it to pirates on the dock, attracts sharks so that they can well… not have to clean up bloodstains when they're finished.

I retired to my home early to spend another hour cleaning the fish and then finishing drying my cloak and scarf. I also took a minute to heat up a small loaf of bread and eat a slightly bitter bunch of grapes from the bowl that had been sitting there for a while. Tired from using what little magicka I have, I took a nap to get ready for a raid that night.

Possibly the last raid I would ever go one.


	6. Of Loot and Lying

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The lighthouse door was locked, so I looked around and pulled the Skeleton Key out of my pocket and opened the door noiselessly. I peered into the darkness and my trained eyes couldn't see anything other than the crates and chests that normally occupied the structure. I slipped inside, keeping close to the ground. Nothing happened, so I closed the door and made my way over to the nearest chest. I checked each of the three chests, only one was locked. The other two were filled with clothes and food, so I only picked up a small bag of grapes and ignored the rest.

The last chest I opened fairly quickly, not exactly record time though. Inside was mostly cheap jewelry, but a flawed diamond caught my eye and I quickly picked it out. This was probably my best find in months! It would feed me for a week and I'd still have enough to buy a nice shirt. Or a decent shirt and I'd pick up a new one for Puny Ancus too.

With this little treasure packed carefully away in my cloak, I shifted through a few crates and picked out a few pieces of blank parchment and a book that looked interesting. One of Quill-Weave's works, worth more to read than to sell, titled _Red Crater_ which seemed appealing.

That's all I bothered with there, but immediately after dropping off the items (and burying the diamond underneath my fireplace) I headed for the Arcane University. There was one more job that needed to be done.

While the Skeleton Key is a remarkable tool for opening doors, I can't always use it to get places. The teleportation pads in the University leading to some of those places. I don't need much from Traven, but you never know when you might need some extra gold or enchanted items. Hopefully, no one will know I was there.

None of the mages were up, which was almost surprising given the recent turmoil in the guild. Especially considering the battlemages weren't using Night-Eye. Traven outlawed necromancy and that ruffled a few feathers. Not that it mattered; I was already inside the tower and slipping the Skeleton Key into a display case. Inside was an empty soul gem, though I don't know how much power it could hold. My family would be ashamed of a Breton who knew so little about magic. That doesn't really matter either, though.

My haul from the night would last a while; at most two weeks under good conditions like getting to a fence soon and make a stop at an inn where all the guards are drunk. So, any inn would do.

Looking back, I should've been more careful then. I rarely took more than I needed, or anything that could last me more than three days. Things worth enough to keep you full, not kind of hungry, full for more than three days are usually missed.

Before I had even arrived at the docks I'd decided not to go see Armand, and instead would go straight home for what little night remained. That plan failed the moment I realized I couldn't see a torch in the garden. I quietly moved around the small fire burning near Puny Ancus, careful to stay in the shadows. Armand wasn't there; instead Carwen sat on the fence, leaning against the nearby rock.

"I guess you must be wondering where our Doyen is. Aren't I good enough?" She sighed.

_She thinks I'm someone else. _"He's not my Doyen and no, you aren't nearly good enough." The elf snapped up immediately, almost losing her balance. I moved into the light so she could see my face.

"I'm sorry! I thought-"

"I know, and don't be so loud." I said, stepping back into the shadows. "I am looking for Armand, though. Where is he?"

Carwen sighed, and jumped down. I winced as her feet thudded against the ground. As fast as she may be, she's not very quiet. "I don't know. A few of us noticed he wasn't here tonight, so I came in his place."

"Why'd they choose you? You're low rank, or so I hear." I said.

"Hey!" I motioned for her to keep it down and she lowered her voice slightly, "I'm working my way up! I volunteered to do this until Armand gets back!"

My voice took a slightly grave tone, "How do you know he's coming back?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Of course he's coming back! Methredel is looking for him right now! She'll be back any minute, I'm sure of it."

As sure as someone can go from a thief to being famous, I would think. Methredel knew what she was doing though, and I trusted that she would return with news by noon the next day. As good news and fame find law-abiding citizens, bad news and infamy find thieves. It's a sad fact, one that I don't ponder for long at a time.

I left without a word, thankful that Carwen didn't call after me, if she didn't it was too quiet to hear. I didn't have a reason to worry or wait about things with Armand, as I'm not a major part of the Guild, so sleep found me without trouble.

* * *

I don't know what time the banging started, but I know what I did about it. Ignoring the noise and yelling, which I identified as an Imperial, I mashed some old grapes into a pulp in a bowl. Balancing the bowl of mush in one hand, I quickly opened the door, but stopped myself before I could toss it at the source of the offending noise.

"Citizen; we are currently in the process of an investigation in your neighbor's home. If you have any information, let us know immediately." _What the…?_ I pushed those thoughts back to think about my raids, trying to analyze everything I saw. No one saw me, I locked the doors after I left, I didn't break anything, so it must be something else. I'm not a prominent thief around here; I doubt anyone knows about me other than some Guild members, fences, and Shady Sam. I was too proud if I ever thought otherwise. It had nothing to do with me.

I hurried around behind my house, looking back to see if the guard followed. I spotted a shadow that didn't seem to belong behind a large rock, and sprinted to it. With my back pressed against it, I slid around to see Methredel and Carwen speaking in hushed tones. I made myself known, startling the girls a bit.

"What's going on?" I asked, my tone matching theirs.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Methredel began the explanation. "Well, someone gave away valuable information about us. Someone being a Guild member, and Lex being Lex, Armand was going to be arrested for questioning." She paused to look around, "He's stuck at his house…"

"He's safe though! Don't worry." Carwen interrupted.

"Yes, we managed to pull a few strings and postpone his arrest, but Lex has him trapped. We have a plan though, and all we have to do is find someone who can look trustworthy and take a hit."

"We know someone, the same person stealing for us, but they've been in the prison before and we weren't going to ask right away…" Both of them trailed off.

"Thank you for telling me. Who is the informant?" I asked.

"Myvryna Arano." Methredel answered.

"We're going to frame her for the theft of-"

"Shhh! She probably doesn't want to know too much anyway!" The quieter elf said.

I thought about it for a moment before I made my decision. "I'll help you."

They nodded, and told me the rest of their plan.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned that I can't actually fight? I'm a thief, not a fighter. That's not how the saying goes though, is it? Oh well. It's not like I had to challenge the lady to a duel or anything, at least not right away.

At first, my job was getting the information to Lex. I needed to let him know without walking into a crime scene, so I devised a not-so foolproof plan to talk to him.

"May I talk to Captain Lex? I may have information for him." I asked a passing guard after a few minutes of sitting in my house.

"It may be a while, he's busy." I nodded and the guard continued toward Armand's house.

Contrary to the guard, Lex appeared at my door a few minutes later. I gestured for him to come inside and he complied.

"So what do you know?" He asked, straight to the point.

"Someone stole the bust of Llathasa, and I think I know who did it." His eyes widened slightly.

"But, how did you know about that? Word only reached the guard yesterday…"

I didn't respond for a moment, "I have friends in the Black Horse Courier." Once again, I didn't lie.

"I see. So who did it?" He asked.

"Myvryna Arano." I said, waiting for his reaction.

He stuttered, "I- I can't believe it, but I guess I have no reason not to trust you… You'll have to prove it though." He straightened up, his voice stronger. "How do you know it was her?"

"She put it in the cupboard, go see for yourself." I explained, and he didn't ask any more questions. I can't think of a solid, concrete reason why he would. I don't know why a Guard, and a Captain no less, would trust someone like me. Maybe he wanted a reason to persecute Armand, but he had to explore every other possibility before he could.

"Alright, but you're coming with me." He led me out my door and to Myvryna's house, and knocked on the door. I noticed that it wasn't nearly as loud as the guard who knocked on my door. "It's me, Lex, open the door."

The dark elf opened the door and smiled politely. "Did you complete your investigation?"

"No, not quite. I need to ask you a few questions." He said, and even I felt the possible awkwardness of the conversation.

Her smile didn't fade, but it was more nervous than polite when she spoke again. "Oh, okay. Come one in." She wouldn't be fazed by this; she had nothing to hide. We stepped inside.

"It seems you've been accused of the theft of the bust of Llathasa from her tomb." He said, but continued before she could speak. "I am going to have to search your house and see if this is true."

"O-okay; it's not like you'll find anything…" She trailed off as he opened her cupboard, and there sat the bust of Llathasa. He turned to her, betrayal clear on his face. I felt bad for him, but only for a second because next thing I knew, Myrvyna was in my face.

"Don't you see! She's one of them! She must be! I didn't do it, really!" I flinched and stepped back, but she pushed me into a corner. The back of my knees hit the bed, and I was trapped.

"I-I…" She didn't let me finish, and cut me off with a punch. I flinched again and my shoulder took the brunt of the blow. I don't have enough muscle or fat to shield anything, so I was sure I heard a crack when it connected.

Of course it didn't really, but the bruise showed up pretty fast. Lex pulled her off me just as a punch connected with my jaw. That one was worse because of the angle it nearly dislocated it and left me with a slightly crooked face. It healed on its own after a while, but if you looked close enough you could still see where the injury had once been.

"So… It was you." He said, looking at the now-still Myrvyna. "I guess it makes sense, and you," He turned to me, "I guess I owe you something." I was still clutching my wounded face, so responding was out of the question.

"Captain, what happened?" A guard said, looking in the door.

"Take this one to the prison; she stole the bust Llathasa." He said, pushing the elf over to the slightly startled imperial.

"Sir! I thought…"

"I'll be there in a little while with all the evidence." Lex gently grabbed my arm. "First, I'm going to take this one to the temple for healing." I tried to stammer out an objection, but I couldn't manage to say anything as he led me through the docks and into the city.

* * *

A/N: Before you review! Alright, things are moving fast. I don't have much of a choice right now, due to how the story has to go. I honestly don't have time or any character developement in the near future. Let me know if somethin seems too weird. Also, Margot's speech switchs from formal to slang every once and a while. This is also supposed to happen, as she was raised formally but llives on the docks. Sorry for spellin in this long note, the docter pricked my finger because I'm sick, and there is a bandage on it. And I'm really tired... Thank you for reading!

Sorry for long note. Please review! (Wow... I must sound mean after that schpeel...)


	7. Of Eating and Epiphanies

Short chapter, but things are starting to happen. Margot isn't actually as close to Lex as you seem to think... I now know what you meant by he trusts her too much, but this story has barely started. There is A LOT left in this, I have it outlined and we aren't even finished with part 1. Trust me here, things aren't going to be resolved anytime soon.

Chapter 7

By the time I found my voice, we were walking into the Temple of the One. While I had no complaints about having my throbbing face healed, it was more like I didn't want to be seen being dragged through the streets looking beat up. People tend to notice that kind of thing.

"W-wait…" I tried to say, but he didn't seem to hear me and walked straight up to a young imperial woman.

"I'm looking for Jeelius, is he here?" Lex asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." She paused, "It's really quite strange, actually. A group of men came last night and asked him to meet them in the graveyard for help with a Restoration spell, but he never returned. Nothing could have happened, an elf offered to go with him. Was it a man or a woman…?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll send a guard over to start an investigation." He said.

She smiled, "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing! He may walk in the door any minute!" Lex and I exchanged a quick glance, but didn't say anything because she then noticed me.

"It seems you need some help with this!" She took my arm and led me over to a seat. "Let me see…" She examined the wounds, and I winced when she touched a fresh bruises. "I'm only an apprentice, but I think I can heal this."

"Uh… Okay, go ahead." I stuttered, unable to really talk but needing to say something.

She held her arms up near my face and muttered a few words that I didn't catch. I didn't know any incantations, which was one of the reasons my spells are weak. A green light surrounded my vision, and the pain began to seep away. I felt something move in my face, and it felt like it should have hurt but just… didn't. It's hard to explain, like when your foot falls asleep but you feel _something_ there.

She pulled away and frowned, "It's not perfect, but I think…" She trailed off and brought out a mirror.

My reflection was… different. Not disfigured, but not symmetrical anymore. It wasn't very noticeable, but it was definitely there. A slightly odd angle in my jaw, just beneath my slightly short hair was all that remained of the wound.

It took some convincing to my own body that I could talk now. "It's fine." I wear a scarf on most raids anyway; no one would remember me for my jaw. Well, someone could, but that probably wouldn't convict me… At least I hoped not. "Thank you." I said, smiling.

She smiled back, "Your welcome, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't think about it. It's hardly noticeable." I said, trying to act friendly and get out of there faster. "I should probably go though; I'm sure you're busy with Jeelius gone." I got up too fast, she didn't have time to respond and noticed my leaving a little more.

Lex followed me out, but surprisingly didn't turn toward the guard station. "Wait," What now? I stopped and turned to look at him. "I owe you something. You've helped me out a few times now, but I never paid you back." _Now that's more interesting. _"I can't exactly pay you for your help, since you aren't part of the Watch, but I'm sure there's something…"

"Take your time." I said, not giving up the opportunity for a little extra pay.

The look on his face told me he'd thought of something. "You bought me wine, so I'll take you to dinner." That's not pay. I can get food anytime I want. "There's a gathering of sorts at the Tiber Septim Hotel. Mostly a social event for nobles, but the food should be good…"

"Okay." I wasn't going to turn down a free meal, and possibly some nice pockets to pick. "When is it?"

"The day after tomorrow, do you know where it is?" He responded. I guess most people from the Waterfront wouldn't care to know about the Tiber Septim.

"Yes, formal dress, I suppose?"

"Preferably, with the nobles and all." Well this gives me a chance to wear that new dress. Maybe it's a good thing that I didn't sell it.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll see you there." I turned to walk away, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to go.

* * *

Do you know how most people have that one person who when something kind of interesting happens they go to aforementioned person immediately? Like when you get some juicy bit of news that you want to share with someone for no real reason. Well, I don't always have that, but I do have someone when the time calls for it.

"Hassiri!" I said, entering the cluttered office.

"Hello Margot, it's nice to see you!" He responded, getting up and walking over to me.

I smiled in reponse, "Do you remember that dress you delivered?" I asked, and his eyes brightened a bit.

"Yes, of course. It was a very nice dress." His raspy voice answered.

"I finally get to wear it somewhere." I said, leaning on the nearby desk. "Not a date, but next time you're on the Waterfront you're welcome to deliver a man." I joked.

"Well it's still nice that you get to wear it." Hassiri said with a finality that almost made me laugh.

I nodded, "I'll stop by and let you see how it looks." I looked at a nearby copy of the courier. "Rain of burning dogs?" I asked, curious.

"Some crazy community called Border Watch claimed it happened. Fanatics, giving Khajiiti a bad name with their superstitions." The name of the settlement sounded familiar, and I remembered passing by every once and a while. Then I remembered how close it was to Sheogorath's shrine, and everything clicked.

"I see, well I actually have to go now. You seemed busy anyway." I said, hoping to get to Sam before the Watch changed at lunch.

"Yes, it seems something else has happened too. With the whole crisis in Kvatch, and then Philida's death…"

"Adamus Philida?" Kvatch didn't concern me; there weren't any fences there, but after recent events the death of the former Captain seemed to be more interesting. As you may be able to guess, I had never seen many Daedra, nor did I want to.

"Yes, brothers think it was the Dark Brotherhood, I'm not so sure." He quickly changed tones, "You did say you had something to do."

"Right, the event is the day after tomorrow." I said as I left to go to the Waterfront.

I wandered back, thinking about inconsequential things. Then my mind started to wander too, and the thoughts eventually drifted to Lex. I had been so sure that he didn't trust me, at least not enough to put me in the perfect thieving position. Maybe he really was just trying to pay me back, not that he even owed me anything, but it was still odd. Of course it was also a little odd for me to accept the offer, with no need to even pick pockets at the moment.

Quite odd indeed.

* * *

I dug up the diamond and went inside to clean it a bit. I sat on the bed, cloth in hand, to wipe off the dirt. I inspected the surface, careful not to smudge it, and it actually sparkled a bit in the light.

I had never seen something sparkle before. It was… pretty. I didn't want to keep it or anything, but you can consider something pretty and not want to keep it. White Gold Tower is pretty, but I have no desire to have it sitting in my shack.

Looking at the diamond though, something seemed to change a bit. The circumstances had been altered, and later that week I would be sitting with nobility, seated right next to Hieronymus Lex. It felt strange, and suddenly Shady Sam's wares weren't as appealing as before. Not that they weren't appealing at all, things just seemed a bit… different. I thought back to my last raid, but only the diamond seemed to stick out in memory at all.

So instead I went to Divine Elegance, where I wouldn't be welcome, but I would be paid. I straightened up my clothes a bit and went inside to see a young man, clearly an adventurer, was selling some jewelry.

I hung back for a moment, expecting him to haggle with the lady working there, but he didn't. She just paid him for it and he left. I supposed things were different within the law, and things were actually worth a certain amount. I said a quick prayer to whatever Daedra or God was listening that the jewel in my bag was worth something.

"And just how can I help you?" She wasn't exactly happy to see me.

"Just selling something," I said, pulling out the diamond, "I found this while exploring near an old pirate ship."Again, no lie.

She inspected it, clearly not impressed. "Not too bad. I'll give you 50 for it." That was more than Sam, but I had no idea if that was how much it was worth in the first place, so I didn't say anything. Pocketing the gold, I returned to the Waterfront. It had been easier than I thought, though I suppose after being hidden for a day or so they tend to lose status or something. Maybe they hadn't noticed yet.

Either way, I had extra gold. I stopped and bought Ancus a new shirt, and myself some breeches. I would leave the shirt on his bedroll along with some food. It occurred to me that I hadn't just stolen the items and saved the money, but for some reason I didn't go back. To this day I don't know why I bothered to follow the law at that moment, or why I bother to remember that I did decide to follow the laws to a point. While the diamond had been stolen, it was sold to a respectful establishment. The money from it was used to actually buy clothes that I could have stolen.

I cleared my head with the book I had snatched from the lighthouse. Quilweave's wonderful writing flooded my head with tales of thieves and I was comforted by the way I felt at home with the words. I stopped after a few minutes and got up to get something to eat.

With nothing else to do, I dropped off the clothes and waited in the garden, still eating the apple I had picked up. Nothing seemed to be happening, and it seemed like a good time for a raid on the warehouse. Something again held me back. Then I had a sort of epiphany about my current career, how I taking something that belonged to someone else. It was a flash of something; perhaps I was seeing thieves as we are seen by outsiders. I had never thought of this until… Perhaps Lex was influencing me more than I him.

The flash of whatever I saw wouldn't leave my mind and I couldn't push it away. Swallowing a bite of the apple, I put my head in my hands and muttered a curse.

"I'm going fishing."


	8. Of People and Parties

First thing: This story is separated into 3 parts, and what you think is fast-paced is as slow as possible without boring you. I cannot stress this enough. We are still in part 1, and will be for at least 2 more chapters. Also, with Lex not seeming to use Margot's name much, or even know it, is entirely a mistake on my part. Remember though, how many of you know the Beast's name in Beauty and the Beast?

Second thing: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I keep forgetting to add that in. You guys are wonderful!

Disclaimer that I forgot in the last few chapters but always applies: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Chapter 8

Armand didn't have any news, so I left only a minute or two after he arrived.

I didn't catch anything, not that it really matters. I mostly just sat on a rock on the bank, trying to focus on fishing… and more fishing… and the lack of mud crabs… It was pretty boring.

So I went home, had a snack, washed some clothes, and went to bed.

The morning was a little more entertaining; I spoke to Methredel while loitering on the docks.

"I never got to talk to you about how that job ended up." I said, "What happened?"

She shuffled her feet a bit. "Well we already had someone else stealing for us, so I wasn't really involved."

"Who was stealing for you?"

"I can't remember her name." She shrugged. "It was something strange though, especially for a Bosmer."

Then someone I had seen around the docks came to mind, "Weird, mismatched armor?"

"Yeah! That's her." She responded, "So, everything went okay after you played your part. Arano will be imprisoned and we probably won't have to deal with her again."

"Good."

Methredel leaned against a crate, "So, why did you offer to join in?"

I shrugged, "I thought you might need help. Unless you plan on paying me, then that's my reason."

She chuckled, but realized that I was serious. "I can't pay you, so you had better be happy with the old morally right reward." I laughed a bit too, but honestly was disappointed. She changed the subject, "I never got the chance to thank you for helping with… that schedule."

"No problem; it helped me too." I replied, smiling.

"You must've gotten close to Lex to get that." I started to respond but she continued, "Maybe you helped with that other job because you were _jealous._" She joked, but I just felt awkward.

"Of course not," I tried to laugh, but it really was awkward. _She's spent too much time with Carwen._ "I just got the right information at the right time." _It's not like I could end up with a guard anyway._ I excused myself to go back home and eat lunch, hoping to avoid talking to anyone else for the time being.

* * *

I sat at my little table eating a bowl of grapes and peeling an apple, thinking, _what a boring day._ When I realized that a couple of weeks ago that it would be a normal day.

"What happened?" I said, leaning back in my chair. I listed off the things in my head: Lex, raid, getting beat up by a dark elf, catching mud crabs, bad fishing weather… "What happened?"

So I got a lazy (normal) day. Too bad everything likes to blow up in my face. I thought that only happened to mages that used a lot of destruction magic…

* * *

The next day was interesting, believe it or not. I spent the morning wandering the city, doing a little people watching. I thought that perhaps if I watched some nobles long enough, I might be able to act like them. It hadn't occurred to me before, but I had begun to wonder why Lex would invite me to the Tiber Septim, of all places. I lived on the Waterfront, not even in the city walls. Of every reason that flashed through my head (trap, bored, last resort, trap…), none of them made sense. I went back to watching the nobles.

They acted strangely…normal for someone with enough money in their pockets to buy my house. It took me a little while, but I noticed that many of the things they did didn't seem to serve a purpose. It was even more apparent in the Market District, where people entered and left stores with either nothing or more than they needed. Beggars were ignored for the most part, but occasionally someone would spare a coin or two. I made a point to give Simplicia the Slow some bread after someone actually stepped on her.

"What exactly are you doing?" I heard an Imperial voice behind me and turned quickly to see a guard watching me intently.

"Just out for a stroll." I said, putting on my best polite voice that I could at the moment.

He looked skeptical, "Really? You don't look like someone who lives around here…"

It wasn't hard to look offended, "I expected the guard wouldn't be so… insulting." I pretended to try and find the right word, hiding my slightly dirty clothes with my (thankfully clean) cloak.

"I'm sorry ma'am; we just have a lot of problems around here. Thieves running around, a dead emperor, we just have to check everything." He made a quick but good excuse, and I decided that, as a well-meaning citizen, that I would forgive him.

"That's okay, you be careful yourself. Women don't like being insulted, and you might end up with a nice handprint if you pick the wrong person." I said, masking my voice with one that sounded less… socially inept than my own.

He seemed more willing to talk now, actually chuckling a bit, "I know what you mean." He looked up, checking the time, "I should go. Again, I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." I brushed it off with a smile, but as he left I muttered. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

I went home and changed, but continued to wear my cloak during a slight detour before the party started. The Black Horse Courier was still up and running that evening, so I just knocked and walked in. Ra'jiradh was working on something in the back, papers in one hand, and quill in the other. He turned around when he heard me enter.

"Ah, hello Margot, Hassiri is getting some parchment from the basement, he should be back in a moment." He started to say something else, but some papers fell and he scrambled to push them back onto the desk.

I walked over and picked a few scattered papers up, balancing them on the other mounds of papers. I was careful to keep the newest document, clearly a letter, on the top. It was titled to someone named Witseidutsei, and assumed that it had something to do with news.

I heard the basement door open and close and Hassiri emerged from the doorway. "Oh, you actually came!" He said, looking slightly surprised.

"I thought you might want to see the dress, so I swung by here on my way to the party." I replied, pulling off my cloak so he could see.

"It looks wonderful!" Hassiri has always reminded me of that friend that everyone has, where you can wear anything or do anything and they will find some way to justify it.

"Thank you, it feels a little odd to go to a party like this…"

"You'll fit right in looking like that!" People often wonder how you tell Khajiit apart…

"Stop gossiping like little girls! You talk about the party _after_ it's over." Urjabhi walked down the stairs.

Ra'jiradh thought it was fairly rude too, "Just come over here and help me with this!" As the brothers started arguing, I decided that that was my cue to leave.

"Umm… I'm going to go now. I don't think I should be fashionably late in this case." I said, trying to leave. Hassiri got the message and ushered me out with one final encouraging word.

"Have fun!"

* * *

I met Lex near the Tiber Septim; well, more like ran into him as I didn't recognize him at first without the armor. He seemed almost surprised to see me and it took a moment before I realized it might be the dress.

"You look…nice."

"Well thanks; I think I look nice all the time." I said, getting out the last of any impolite nature before going inside.

He both smiled and looked a bit… confused. "Alright then, we should go inside."

_Inside… _I started to feel a bit anxious about everything. I was racking my brain to remember everything from my life in High Rock, but some seemingly important things escaped me.

"Just in case, what exactly is your full name? I checked the records for it, but I want to pronounce it correctly." Of course he would have checked my records, or at least what they had. That's probably why he hasn't run away by now; he knows that the only charges held against me were dropped.

"Ah, it's Marguerite Louise, Margot to friends." Well telling the only person who knew me at all my name just set the evening off on a wonderful note.

A couple of Argonians in dark clothing were passing by on our way in and I heard their short conversation:

"They're lucky none of our siblings are invited, huh sister." The female seemed to find this hilarious, but that was all I heard. Maybe I missed the punch line.

Lex didn't seem to hear anything though and continued inside.

Have you ever been to a party and not known anyone? You know, you're kind of stuck shuffling your feet hoping you aren't doing anything stupid, that kind of thing? It's not any fun at all. After a few fast introductions to people whose names I still don't know, the occasional taking a coin or two from a passing person, and the nibbling on food that I barely swallowed; I finally asked Lex just _why_ he invited me in the first place.

He sighed and pulled me over to sit down, "Well… Have you noticed who's here?" I looked around, recognizing a few faces, though I couldn't name or really remember them.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well, he is a Watch Captain from Skingrad," He pointed out a man in a green shirt, "he is the jailor in Cheydinhal," the next one was a man standing next to an Imperial woman, "and she is a Captain in Bravil." He pointed out another person with red-blonde hair.

"They're all guards…?" I wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"The reason I invited you to this: According to several people here, I almost _had_ to have someone with me, or they would be talking about it until the next gathering."

"…Huh?" I honestly didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. I really didn't. It went in one ear and out the other, just like that.

He thought for a moment, seemed to give up phrasing it differently and said, "I was supposed to bring a date." So it turned out he was paying me back while I was unknowingly doing him a favor.

But something still escaped me, "Why choose me?"

He shrugged, "I owed you something, and dinner seemed to be sufficient payment. Plus, no one knows you so no one will notice you." He looked slightly apologetic, "Sorry, but-"

"It was a good idea." I interrupted, actually slightly impressed with his reasoning. "I get it, and the food really is good." I didn't know what some of the food was, but it tasted fine…

Hey, don't laugh. It'd been a few years since High Rock.

Lex seemed relieved, "Good, then everyone wins."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, everyone wins." I wasn't losing anything by staying, assuming the Guild was smart enough to stay away. I made a note to ask Armand why he didn't tell me about a bunch of high-ranked guards staying in town. I got up from the table, fully intent on enjoying the evening.

"Where are you going?"

I looked Lex in the eye and responded in my best high class voice, "Since I am supposed to enjoy myself I am going to eat free food, laugh at pompous nobles, and very possibly drink until I start to sound like them."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed, "I might have to join you." He stood and led me into the crowd.

I really did enjoy myself, but something in the back of my mind kept me from stealing anything else, and when Lex and I parted ways at the lighthouse (he insisted on walking me home, but I stopped him from passing the Garden and catching the attention of unwanted eyes), something happened that had been building up until that very moment, evidenced by my epiphany the night before.

My conscience woke up.

* * *

Ah, so things are moving along nicely. Not for Margot, but as a writer I think they are. Lex's explaination was supposed to be a bit vague, and can be interpereted differently depending on how you see the character. Thank you for reading, and please review! Also, I hope you can guess who the two Argonians are.


	9. Of Choices and Changes

I really am enjoying writing this. It's entertaining and makes for good practice.  
As always, I love every review and would love to answer each personally, but I don't have much time on my hands. As I type this, my mom is telling me to finish my science project. Thankfully, my parents are made of awesome and support all my writing, or I wouldn't have time to do any of this.

So, thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Chapter 9

"You can't just quit!" Armand stormed around the house. I stood out of his way; arms crossed, and rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "I just got you that new fence, and you are the only informant outside of the guild and beggars in this city!"

"Calm down; I'm sure there are others somewhere." I tried.

He spun around to glare at me from a different angle, "Who?"

I shrugged, "How about the Kvinchal's?"

He looked pretty hopeless, covering his face with his hands. "We can't just let someone with your knowledge go…"

"But you can't very well kill me either." I pointed out, hoping to keep that a fact.

He breathed in sharply, and then let it out, "Then again, we do know some things about you…"

I was strangely okay with that, because I really didn't want to work out another deal. "See, there we go. I can just quit, and everyone will be happy."

"How are you going to get by?" I'd almost forgotten about that, but considering I wasn't about to go back to my parents and I'd been a thief since… I guess it'd been about seven years or so. Give or take a bit, since I'm bad with dates.

I shrugged again, "I have enough to get by for a little while, and then I suppose I'll fish, although I did consider piracy as an alternative."

He seemed pretty much well… over it. I felt just peachy to know that my neighbor was okay with my quitting my career. Always nice to feel wanted. "Look, Margot, if you need anything-"

"I will probably ask the Guild before you offer me anything anyway." I clarified.

"Thank you for your help, even though you were never really a follower of the Gray Fox in the first place." He said, patting my shoulder.

I smiled, "I don't know, I have a feeling I know more about the Gray Fox than other thieves." At the time, I wasn't sure why I would feel that way until much later, but that is another story, one that has probably already been told before.

* * *

I spent a lot of time fishing after that. I had just made a pretty huge change in my life, but had no one to go to about it. Armand was necessary, as he was involved in the outcome of the decision, but no one else could know about it. Nothing seemed to happen at the docks other than the usual trade ships, pirates selling loot, and the occasional drunken song about nothing.

Fascinating, isn't it?

I went to the city next, stopping in the Arena District. While I had no love for fighting, simply going to a social event (if it can be called that) made me feel like I was a part of the city, even though I was watching people lose parts of their bodies.

Needless to say, I only stayed because I bet on the fight. I won an extra 10 septims, but also some wonderful images of rusty axes and a giant pig. Go Blue Team…

I was bored. Not that with stealing I'd have much else to do, but I was just plain bored. I didn't want to bother Hassiri again, or deal with questions about the party. Methredel and Carwen would both ask about the job. I thought about talking to some of my other neighbors until I remembered why Armand wouldn't want to hire them. On that subject, I probably wouldn't hire them either. My list of friends was pretty short, but there was always someone…

I made a list of things I needed in my head before going to the Market District. Instead of seeing anyone I was going to go get more food for the house. I stopped by an alchemy store to get some venison, and thankfully they had some bread too. Then I needed grapes, strawberries, and apples for a nice salad…

I caught myself thinking like a housewife before I picked up the strawberries, so I decided some things. First, I was going to eat outside, on the docks, surrounded by sweaty pirates. Second, I still wanted fruit salad.

So, feeling pretty optimistic, I left heading toward the dock. I noticed on the way just how often I noticed the Watch patrolling the city. I mean, sure there were several walking around, but why bother watching them now, when I hadn't done anything wrong? Just as I made a point to not watch so carefully for guards, I ran straight into one. Even better, I knew this one. Guess who. Just guess. Yeah, the only one I actually know more about than their name.

"Margot, are you okay?" Lex asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching." I apologized, chastising myself for not paying attention. At this point I wasn't sure what to do, I mean, it's not often you run into someone you know.

"It's okay, I was just coming over to say hello." I almost left then, but then I realized I didn't really have to worry about anything. I wasn't a thief, and I had no bounty. I smiled, and decided that I should celebrate the change with someone, even if they didn't know that I was celebrating.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" The words came out of my mouth, but they definitely didn't sound like something I would have said. I was… intrigued (though that doesn't seem to be the right word) with my newfound social position as a law-abiding resident.

He seemed surprised, but wasn't fazed by my sudden invitation. "I probably shouldn't, but it has been a pretty slow day and my lunch break is coming up. So yes, I think I'll join you."

It took me a moment to register that this was normal for friends to do; I'd seen people eating together all the time. "Alright, I just have to pick up something for fruit salad." I said, walking over to a nearby stand to pick up a few. "How much?"

"15 septims." The merchant replied in a distinct Hammerfell accent.

"Okay, here." I handed over the money, not wanting to haggle for a few apples. I walked back over to Lex, the apples placed neatly in my basket with the other food.

"You know, grapefruit goes surprisingly good in salad." He said, eyeing the food I'd picked up.

"Really?"

"It's an old family secret. My mother used them all the time." He said, so when we passed a vendor that sold grapefruit, I bought one to add in.

"Then I suppose I'll try it." Suddenly the conversation seemed really, well, boring. Maybe this is what people talk about normally. Then it dawned on me that I didn't have to endure boredom to follow the law. "Anything interesting happen since your promotion?" That was the best I could come up with for a change in conversation.

"Not since the bust of Llathasa was stolen. The former residents of Kvatch have settled south of the city." He said, looking around. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged, "I assumed my house to actually make lunch. I guess I should have invited you after it was done." So, I definitely wasn't good with speaking. On the Waterfront, if you have a decent amount of food, someone shows up and tries to get in on the meal. It's a nice feeling when someone starts to have a nice conversation with you, and then eats half your food.

"That's okay." He lowered his voice a bit, "One of the perks of being a Captain is getting a longer lunch break." I had to admit, that seemed like a benefit worth having. Although in the few odd jobs I'd had by then, I'd never really had a lunch break. It was more like, if I got home from a raid earlier, I had time for a completely cooked meal. Otherwise it was grapes and bread.

There was a new boat docked, and I suppose they finally hired a new captain for the old one. It had been sitting there long enough for the Bloated Float to accidentally (at least I think it was an accident) leave and come back, even though it hadn't gone anywhere in years. A man and an Argonian were sifting through netting, untangling parts of it.

I let Lex into my house, and quieted the pang of worry that crossed my mind for a moment.

"Welcome to my mansion." I said, emphasizing mansion with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

He laughed, "It's nicer than some of the houses I've seen. Not that many could be called houses." He sat down, "Once, there was a man who hated walking near walls. I still don't know why he hated walls so much, and I don't know what happened to him; he just moved out after a trip to Leyawiin."

I couldn't help but laugh as I cut up the fruit. I split the pieces into two groups and put them in bowls. I made a point to get the nice silverware, even though it probably wouldn't make a difference. I picked up a bottle of mead that I had been saving for a rainy day and poured it into two clean glasses. The grapefruit really did smell good, but didn't _look_ appetizing. I trusted that it would be good in the end, though I couldn't help looking away and focusing on the smell.

"Here you go." I said, setting the bowls down on the table. "Let's hope it tastes good."

He smiled, "I hope so too, although it's hard to ruin a bowl of fruit."

"Hey, don't underestimate me. I burn _water._" I took a bite, savoring the taste. "And contradict logic." It was better than I expected, and the grapefruit added both texture and flavor.

I suppose the joke was funny, since he had to make himself stop laughing before he could eat. "It's not bad." He said, swallowing.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for the food." He poked his fork in again, "Otherwise I'd probably end up in some tavern trying to get a fast meal."

"True, very true." I said, and continued eating.

I admit, the life of a thief never had room for that kind of thing. I never dreamed I would have someone else in my home for a social visit. The weight of the decision still bore down on me, but I was reassured as I considered the situation. Now people could trust me, _really_ trust me. I could have friends, I could talk with anyone, I could…

I carried this thought with me for the next few days as I walked through the city with a whole new view on things. I could actually say I was friends with Lex, and the Black Horse Courier became a regular stop. So I was still kind of isolated, but it's like when you go to a new place and you don't know anyone. The moment you make a friend, you pretty much make your way over to them when you need to.

After a few days I had already started to drift out into the world, going to restaurants and inns to eat and acquainting myself with bartenders and regulars. I could go into a few places and have a decent conversation with someone. My fishing kept up as much money as I needed at that moment, so I always had a little money for food.

Overall I enjoyed myself as a normal citizen, but the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind had been replaced with new ones. What was I going to do next? What now?

Sadly, sometimes when you ask life those questions, it decides to answer.

* * *

I suppose the end was a bit rushed, but as much as I'd like to detail Marot's life under the law and all the people she meets, I can't. You'll see soon enough exactly what I mean.

EDIT: Yes, the two Argonians were Ocheeva and Teinaava.


	10. Of Grace Periods and Goodbyes

Thank you for sticking with me through part 1! If you want, please listen to the song May Be by Yiruma near the end, it reminds me of the attitude I was trying to convey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

EDIT: Stupid italics...

* * *

Chapter 10

As my major form of income, I spent a lot of my time fishing. Although I was in the city more than before, I still fished away a lot of my time. I was actually up late into the night every other day. I timed my outings based on the moons, making sure I went back inside with enough time to set out my catch and sleep. I occasionally saw thieves migrating toward the Garden, but chose to ignore it. While I had made a strong attempt to leave life as a thief, I didn't want to make any enemies either.

On this particular evening, a couple of weeks after retiring, I was sitting on a rock next to the water; my line already submerged waiting for a bite. I had used all the chum I'd brought and only been rewarded with two small slaughterfish. Granted, it was something, but I still wanted at least four before nightfall. I planned on getting inside early because winter was fast approaching and nights were getting colder.

After a few more minutes I put down the crude fishing rod in favor of a cast net. One of the weights had broken off, but it wasn't hard to compensate for the missing piece. The best catch with that was a mud crab shell. I sighed heavily and trudged back to my house, thoroughly defeated by a bunch of fish.

I entered, dragging my supplies, and nearly dropped my catch when I caught the eye of my apparent visitor. Armand was waiting for me. It occurred to me that I should be afraid with a thief in my house, that I should immediately go call a guard and make sure none of my stuff was gone, but who was I kidding? I didn't have anything worth stealing other than petty gold and a few slaughterfish scales and crab meat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, continuing to put the supplies away and trying not to look nervous. _Lay out the cast net, set the chum bucket next to the door, don't tangle the line…_

"We need your help." Of everything in that one sentence that could make me cringe, the we was what did it. 'We' meant that it wasn't Armand that needed help, that it was his… associates.

I stood up straight to look him in the eye, "What do you expect me to say?" I walked over to face him, "Do you want me to act like I'm still one of you? What was it I used to say to you when you offered me a job?" How could he ask me for anything? I didn't want anything to do with him now, but he had the nerve to come into my home…

He wasn't fazed, in fact he looked a bit tired or pained, "There's an opportunity for a raid coming up but…"

"No."

"Listen, it's not what you think-"

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's Countess Alyssia Caro. She's coming to the city soon, and a few of the new recruits were thinking about raiding the Tiber Septim, where she's staying." He explained.

Why would he care? "Good for them." I said, not sure what he was trying to say.

Then he pretty much summed up the pained expression, "Margot, they're amateurs at best. The Countess of Leyawiin is a pretty big hit… She'll have guards, good guards."

They were going to get hurt somehow, or be forced to hurt someone else. "What do you need me to do?" I gave in, because while if the thieves got hurt it would be their own fault, but if a citizen or even a guard was in the wrong place at the wrong time…

"I need you to go instead." He said, bracing himself for what I would say next.

I suppose he was suspecting me to yell again, or possibly slap him. "Why?"

"Because they know enough to understand not to intrude on someone else's job, or at least that if you get there first there won't be anything to steal."

"What's in it for me?"

"Don't fake it and actually take something." So I was supposed to come out of my short retirement for one raid, mind you it was a raid I would have gone on a month prior, but I was still going to be considered a thief. The fact it was Caro made the choice easier, Hassiri and his brothers would occasionally talk about how it was hard to do business with someone as racist as her. Once she suspended the courier from the city for a week because she noticed a misspelled word on a paper and was sure it was 'the start of many bad grammar errors to come'.

I sighed, though insulted by his coming here; I knew he had a point. He couldn't go himself without leaving the Garden empty, the last time being an emergency. "When?"

His eyes brightened a bit, "Next Sundas, a week from today."

I stepped forward and extended my hand, "I suppose we have a deal." We shook hands, and he silently left the house.

Once I was alone I couldn't help but collapse onto the bed and try my best not to think about… Well, not to think at all.

The next day was a bit of a daze. I spent the morning cleaning the fish, then wandering the docks, and by the time I made it into the city it was mid-afternoon.

I decided that it had been awhile since I'd last seen White Gold Tower up close, so I made my way there, making a point to avoid talking to anyone.

I didn't make it to the Tower.

My retired mindset didn't help me keep an eye out for guards, and just as I entered the Arena District, there stood Lex, questioning two people I often saw sparring nearby. I tried to skirt around him, but failed when he managed to catch my eye as he left the two to return to their previous place.

"Hello Margot!" I stood awkwardly, mind flashing back to my promise the night before. I hesitantly waved back as he approached me. "Is everything okay?" He asked at my reluctant greeting.

"Oh yes, of course. Everything's fine." I said, trying to remember just how to mask my voice. After a couple of weeks you tend to get a little rusty.

"Well, what are you doing in the Arena District? You don't strike me as a gambler or as a…"

Forgetting the situation for the moment, everything seemed much more… normal. "Actually I'm secretly the Grand Champion." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He laughed, "And I'm the Gray Fox." I couldn't help but laugh, I mean genuinely laugh.

You'd be surprised how hard it is to act like nothing is going on. I've never lied to a friend but for some reason this seems worse. It probably isn't, but… I don't know.

I stood there chatting idly for a few minutes before excusing myself. For someone who's been trying to catch thieves for the entire duration of his career (speaking of which: Philida's ambition seems much more important), he's rather bad at it. I caught myself thinking that way, and then it dawned on me that I was the thief he couldn't catch. I was the thief.

I went home and fished. I didn't enter the city the next day, or the next day, or the next day.

Or the sixth day, and then, after a sleepless night, it was the seventh.

Before you label me as stupid, please understand that I considered taking back my offer dozens of times. Honestly I couldn't think of a very good reason why I shouldn't go, take a couple of things, and then leave. I tried and tried again to find that thought that made me quit in the first place, but it kept slipping from my grasp. I was sure there was a reason somewhere, but either I couldn't find it or I didn't want to find it.

I went to Hassiri first.

"Margot-"

"I need a favor." I said, looking at the ground.

I saw his concerned look out of the corner of my eye. "What is it?"

"I…" I struggled to find the words. "I need an… alibi."

His eyes widened, "Wha… Why?"

I had never involved Hassiri in my work before. I didn't want him to be arrested for any reason, especially if I wasn't caught but he was for helping me. "Just, tonight I'm here, even after I leave."

I waited for questions, for accusations, anything… "This one doesn't want to know everything. Please though, tell something, so that this one knows you are okay."

I looked up in shock, "Hassiri…?" I nodded. "It has to do with someone visiting town." I added after a moment's thought, "It's someone you don't like, if that helps."

"Honestly it does help." He said, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry."

I hugged him, happy that he really thought of me as a friend. I have never been sure exactly who is on my side. "Thank you so much. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it."

I really hadn't had many friends in the city, honestly I hadn't wanted any. Hassiri and I had met accidentally on the docks while he was delivering more papers to hand out to one of their couriers. He went by the Bloated Float, where I just happened to be eating, and sat nearby. Next thing I knew, we were friends. It was one of those sudden friendships where after a month you have regular conversations, both long and just in passing.

I left with the assurance that a friend was watching my back. It was a new feeling, and I still like it to this day.

The Tiber Septim had almost no guards on the outside. The inn's only security flaw was that anyone could walk in, but that wasn't to say they would get very far. I donned my cloak and scarf, watching every corner. Guards would be inside, the younger ones hoping for action, the old ones dreading it.

I slipped inside without a sound. A guard stood by each staircase, and one facing the door. I ducked quickly into a shadowed corner. I stood a few feet behind one of the guards waiting at the foot of the stairs. I jumped quietly, calloused fingers finding purchase on the stairs. They were lit more on one side than the other, so I pressed myself against the wall, thankful that the lock was on the darker side. I reached up and fiddled with it a bit with the Skeleton Key, flinching as the lock clicked into place.

I looked at each of the doors, first checking to see which were locked, and therefore housing something important. One of them seemed promising, mostly because I saw the boot of a guard through the crack in the bottom of the door. I removed my scarf for a moment to breathe easier. I turned back to the hall, thinking of how to get it. Without really thinking about it, I picked up a silver cup sitting by a bowl of grapes from the table, knowing it would be worth something.

"Stop, you've violated the law!"

How long had it been since my last raid? Three weeks? No, the lighthouse was unguarded and didn't really count. A month, maybe two? I was out of practice. I didn't lock the door behind me. The audible click of a lock can give a thief a few seconds warning. That can be the difference between freedom and imprisonment.

But, then again, so can speed. I was faster than a guard; what I lacked in muscle I made up for with speed and acrobatics. I dashed in an unlocked room, and then flung open the window and jumped out just as a guard appeared in the doorway. They had seen my face. I took off my scarf. They knew who I was. On the way down I grabbed a window sill, wincing as my shoulder strained to hold on.

I let go, landing and running immediately. I had to leave. I had to go. There was a bounty on my head. Armand couldn't clear the bounty of someone who wasn't in the guild. I had to leave the city, run far enough and they'll forget about it. No, it'll be recorded, they wouldn't forget. I could pay but…

I passed a few crates and grabbed some parchment and a quill. Hiding in a corner, I scribbled a few words down and ran again. Every few seconds I would disappear into the shadows and write another word. I knew how to stop everything. I had the chance to never be a thief again. I could stop.

Just before I entered the Guard Barracks in the Temple District, I felt in the coin pouch I carried with me now.

I dashed up the stairs and, sure enough, there was Lex, working at his desk. I stood there, breathing heavily, not sure what to say.

He looked over at me, "Wha… Margot?"

I walked over to him, placing the parchment and coin pouch on the desk. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "I really did like you." I whispered, and before he could respond, I was back at the door. I looked back once, "I'm sorry."

I fled the room, and headed north.

Lex watched her leave, not sure what to do. He looked at the parchment to find a hastily written letter:

_Lex,_

_First thing, some guards are going to come to give you a report. They will say that I am a thief. They aren't lying. I'm sorry. I honestly quit for a while, but something... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I am leaving now. By the time you read this I will be gone. I know I should be in prison, but I can't. I hate this but, goodbye. –Margot_

_P.S. If anyone tries to be my alibi, don't punish them, they mean no harm._

He spilled the contents of the purse, and a few coins fell out. Not nearly enough if what the letter said was true, but he knew what it was. This was what she had to pay off her bounty.


	11. An Interlude of Notes

Alright, Part one is over. That's why I'm posting these notes on the previous chapters. While this can be skipped, it's simply to further explain some of the mechanics I used in the writing. Any symbolism, some foreshadowing, and other references will be explained here. I posted it at the same time as another chapter so that you wouldn't have to bother with it if you didn't want to.

If you haven't noticed, there is one thing I've mentioned somewhere in every chapter: grapes. They have little significance other than just being there, and to have some serious consistency in the chapters, but barely. They serve no real purpose, but I like them. I was actually eating grapes when I typed the first chapter.

This story was honestly written in a way so that it makes a lot of references to the game. Algot the Northerner really does travel a lot, Ocheeva and Teinaava make an appearance, Shady Sam exists, and she references the quest Go Fish at one point. Also, she mentions possibly knowing more about the Gray Fox than some people in chapter nine. This involves her having the Skeleton Key, an artifact belonging to Nocturnal, and how she lived at the Shrine at one point. ***Spoiler*** The Gray Fox's cowl belongs to Nocturnal.

She is involved in the quest Misdirection, and hears the outcome of Permanent Retirement. Just after Misdirection, she mentions someone with mismatched armor. If you haven't noticed, this is the player character. I don't often see people play with a full armor set that isn't Daedric or glass. I don't, at least.

The pig in the Arena in chapter nine is Porkchop.

The quest with the Bloated Float is mentioned.

There is an unfinished quest that has to do with the Black Horse Courier, and one of them still visits Witseidusei in Leyawiin in the game.

I am a fisherman (no, Margot is by no means a self-insert), so she is fishing correctly. She uses a cast net, and the weights are on the edges and are used to trap the fish. If one breaks, it's possible to compensate for the lack of weight, but it may have been one of the reasons she couldn't catch much.

The apple she eats is an ironic symbol to the forbidden fruit. It's not good for a thief to turn good, almost forbidden in an unspoken way. Thus, if you are bad, you stay bad.

Also, I've read a lot of stories where the thieves are inherently bad, or completely good. I haven't made the law-abiding citizens any better or worse in Margot's eyes, just different. She isn't used to actual prices, so when she tries to buy things she isn't entirely sure what to do.

Lex's new sword, Brisant de Ciel, means Sky Breaker in French. In the same chapter, several people are trying to break into the captain's cabin on the _Marie Elena. _This is a reference to the first quest you get from the Dark Brotherhood after joining.

If you didn't know, Quill-Weave writes about noble thieves, and Margot takes one of her books.

In regard to Part 2, well Margot ends up being the Forrest Gump of Oblivion. The chapters are shorter, and timed so that when I have exams I can still update. She encounters a lot of people, does a lot of things, changes the course of the game at some points, and makes the course at other points. Be prepared, this story is nowhere near being done yet.


	12. Of Taverns and Travels

For now chapters will probably be shorter, because what happens in this chapter will relate very little to what happens in the next chapter, to a point, at least. This is what I planned to do though, so everything IS going somewhere, trust me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

Chapter 11

I climbed a lattice on the side of a building, finding slightly steady footing on the roof. I would run a short way above the guards below, where they couldn't reach me or see me. It was a risky move, I admit, but I didn't have many options. I had no idea what my exact bounty was, or how many guards were after me, so I just ran. I climbed down, and then back up the next building. It definitely wasn't pride that made me fear the number of guards tailing me; it was more like I'd rarely been caught by more than a couple of them.

I repeated my previous actions, climbing up the next building to dodge a patrolling guard. You'd be surprised how rarely people look up, because, though part of the time I was easy to see against the light of the moons, I managed to go a fairly good way without being noticed. It wasn't until I exited a gate to the Market District that a guard tried to stop me. I brushed past him without any trouble, but he almost started to follow me, until I just started running through the district. He stayed behind there at the gate, surprised.

I made it out of the city, and followed a path north. At this point, I was thoroughly exhausted, so instead of continuing I hid on the bank of the Niben, completely out of sight.

When I bought my cloak, I didn't buy it for warmth. I actually bought it, because I was looking for a particular kind of cloak. It was cheap, but nice enough for what I needed it for. Down in the Blackwoods in Leyawiin, it didn't snow or get extremely cold, so it had to be lightweight but strong. The hood covered my eyes and hair, and a scarf completely concealed my identity. When I moved north, the winters were colder, but I had a decent enough house to live in. I could build a fire if I was too cold, and the cracks in the walls were easy to cover and block the wind.

Here, though, on the banks of the Niben, I was freezing. I couldn't risk a fire; someone would see. The bank and my cloak blocked a bit of the wind, and the scarf protected my face well enough, but I was still cold. The only weapon I had with me was a small iron dagger, not nearly enough to kill anything worth eating. I made my way over to a boulder and hid beneath it, hoping that morning would bring better weather.

I didn't sleep much, or not that I can remember. If I did, I dreamt of being cold.

The morning was nicer, and I climbed the bank to a bridge, leading north toward Bruma. I made my way across quickly, climbing the slightly steep bank on the other side to get to the road.

I walked for awhile, until I noticed the steep hill to my right. Interested, I peered out over the water, marveling at the view. Down near the bank there was a fort sitting almost precariously near the water. I could almost see down into it, and noted that I would have to look down again in a few minutes. I'm not exactly one to be afraid of heights. Closer to me, there was a settlement perched on the top of the hill. I could just make out a few houses in the tree line.

I came across the settlement a few minutes later. Even my callused feet hurt from walking uphill for so long. I made sure to remember the name on the sign just outside the city: 'Aleswell'. I looked frantically for an inn, and finally saw the sign. Then I saw him; a mage stood in the middle of the city, flipping through the pages of a large tome.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

He looked up, startled. "Oh, nothing much; I'm just experimenting with a spell." He glanced back down at the book, "I'm trying to get it to affect an entire town, even through buildings.

My eyes widened, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes of course it is."

"But is it safe?"

"Ah, yes I believe so."

Well that was reassuring. In my experience, it's best to stay out of a mage's way. "Umm, would it be alright if I grabbed something out of the inn first? I don't have time to get caught up in a spell…"

"Yes, but hurry." I nodded and made a dash for the inn, hoping to avoid any more time with the crazy Altmeri.

A bored looking Dunmer looked up from his desk as I entered, seeming surprised. "Hello and welcome to Aleswell!" He greeted.

"Hello." I said, walking over. "Excuse me, but do you barter here? I don't have any money…"

"I suppose we can, if it's worth something to you." He replied.

I nodded and dug through my cloak and pulled out my dagger. "What can I get for this?"

"How about a loaf of bread?" I knew from dealing with Sam just how to barter and decent dagger was worth more than a loaf of bread.

"Throw in some grapes, and you have a deal." I said.

He put the items on the counter, and I flipped the dagger so I could hand him the handle. "Then it's a deal." He said. "Now, will you be staying here? We have some very nice rooms."

"No, I think I should go on my way." Translation: Something is about to happen here and I'm not going to get involved. "There's a mage out there you might want to keep an eye on, by the way." I said as I turned to the door.

"What? Not him again…" I heard him say.

Then a feminine voice startled me a bit; another dark elf was sitting in front of the fire in the corner, "Don't worry about it; he's harmless."

Quickly hurrying out, I passed the impatient looking mage as I made my way to the road. I got to the road, but stopped just by the road, looking back and contemplating going back and making sure everything was okay. My intuition, or possibly cowardice, led me to go on my way.

My intuition, or possibly curiosity, did make me decide to look back several times. And it just so happened that there was someone else travelling on the road that day. This traveler wasn't looking very closely either, and we collided.

"Oh!" I yelled, both of us startled.

The traveler, an Imperial, looked down, also a bit confused. "I'm sorry ma'am; I just saw something strange back there…" He said as I tried to regain my balance.

"It's okay; I saw something a bit strange myself." I replied.

"Well, you might want to be careful. I could've sworn I heard a bear; I even saw tracks, but there was nothing there."

That was strange, and with an experimenting mage nearby, I couldn't help but believe him. "You may want to be careful too; there's a mage up ahead doing some sort of experiment."

This seemed to concern him, "While I should probably get back to the University, I think that might just require an extra stop."

So he was a member of the Mage's Guild, and for once I was okay with running into someone with knowledge of magic. My own spells are limited enough to be controlled easily, but it was the stronger ones that often unsettled me. In this case, though, having him heading toward the settlement seemed like a good thing.

"I'm not sure what he was doing, so there was nothing I could really do about it. I can't use much magic so…" I explained, and he nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Where is he?"

"Aleswell." I remembered the sign outside the inn.

"Thank you, I'll go on now. I'm expected back soon." He started to leave, but turned back. "Here, just in case." He cast a spell, and I flinched. "It's just a small shield spell. It'll wear off in a few minutes. I recommend if you want to head north, go now. I heard northeast of here there's a Daedric Shrine, and I don't think you want to run into that kind of thing."

Honestly I didn't care about Daedra, but running into anything like that was generally considered a bad idea. Also, I was technically still on the run, and I didn't know if someone was chasing me, so I wanted to get somewhere where guards are less… suspicious of the residents.

I thanked him and, feeling oddly safe for the moment and my feet feeling strangely better, walked a little farther before going north, toward the mountains.

The forest surrounded me now, and I couldn't see very far ahead. Each step seemed louder than normal now that I was alone. I felt like everything was quieter than it should've been, but I guess that it was just because I was used to travelling around the city, or at the very least on the road. When everything began to blur together, I decided it was time to settle down for a while. It was getting close to the middle of the day, and I made the excuse of being hungry rather than lost.

I got out the food I had bought, rationing it as best I could at the time. Assuming I would go to Bruma, it would take at least a day, probably more, on foot. So I made sure I had food for two days, plus a little extra just in case.

The bread was fresh, and would last me a short time. The grapes wouldn't last as long outside of any storage, so I ate more of them and saved most of the bread. It was a decent meal for the moment, since I would need to stay awake for as long as possible.

I walked at a leisurely pace, at one point I felt the mage's spell wear of and my feet began to hurt again. The sun slowly went down in the sky, and as it set over the horizon, the realization of my situation hit me again.

I wasn't going home again. I could very well turn around, but I would be arrested. In the Imperial City, you can't get a decent job with an arrest record. At the most I could keep fishing, but it'd never get any better than that. Once I'm in prison, the Thieves Guild will be perfectly willing to sell my secrets to stay unnoticed. I've worked with them too much for my own good.

I stopped when things seemed to blur together, and I couldn't tell where I was in the dimming light. The moons were rising, so I looked around for a place to sleep for the night. After a minute I spotted a strong looking tree and jumped up to climb it. My muscles strained after a day of traveling on uneven terrain, but I managed to find a good branch as a perch.

There isn't a fisherman or sailor anywhere who can't tell you exactly where you are by the position of the stars and moons. During certain times, when the stars are in a certain position, visibility or temperature can change in the water and alter the way the fish act. Even I can get a general direction from the stars. In less than an hour I knew where I was, and where I needed to go. I had gotten turned slightly, but if I headed directly north I should get to Bruma, where I could get food and sleep for a little while.

Sleep came just as the sign of The Lover caught my eye.


	13. Of Wolves and Wandering

Chapter 12

I would love to say that I woke up to the sound of a lark, and I had plenty of food and the trip seemed to take no time at all. I would honestly love to say that right now. Instead you can hear a lovely little story about how I nearly died just trying to get out of the tree I fell asleep in. Most people would be afraid they would fall out in their sleep, but I couldn't even get down while I was awake.

But why am I telling you this? Because it ended up causing me more problems than I care to think about too often. I fell ungracefully and rather loudly to the ground. My knees absorbed too much of the impact, and I pretty much lost the feeling in my legs for a few minutes. These few minutes were rationed by 1: Leaning against the tree and trying to get up the courage to walk a few steps, and 2: running frantically away from two large wolves.

While wolves don't normally attack random people, I was alone in the middle of the woods. You see, I'm not a very big person. I don't look intimidating or scary, and am not exactly used to life in the wilderness. My time at Nocturnal's Shrine wasn't exactly wilderness, and I was only there at night when I could hide easily, even from wild animals. I used the daytime either learning to get into Castle Leyawiin or pick pocketing Skooma addicts. Surprisingly I wasn't caught doing the former or latter.

Anyway, I was running. It wasn't working out too well, believe it or not. The feeling slowly came back into my knees, leaving me instead with blinding pain. Less than a minute passed before the wolves were ready to bring me down. I hurriedly scrambled up a tree, thanking whatever god or daedra that was listening for my acrobatic skills.

I gave myself a moment to breathe within the safety of the tree. The wolves didn't seem to want to give up the chase though, and seemed happy enough to sit and wait while their prey was treed. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the trunk. I opened my eyes again and focused on a large stick right in front of my face. It was balancing haphazardly in the other branches, and gave me an idea.

I grabbed the stick and threw it toward some bushes nearby, and the wolves turned to look. One of them walked over and sniffed the bush, while the other stayed beneath the tree. I'm not sure what I thought would happen, except maybe a distraction. While they looked away, I climbed higher into the tree. I only got a few seconds time, since these wolves didn't seem too eager to let their prey escape, but managed to climb high enough to hide myself with branches.

Then came the fun part: waiting. I spent a little bit of time adjusting the branches beneath me so that I was harder to see from the ground, or at least I hoped they couldn't see me. I had no way of knowing they had left, so I decided it would be a good idea to wait until the middle of the day, which, looking back, was probably overkill. Wolves usually hunt at night around there, so they were probably just hoping for some extra food before heading back to wherever wolves go during the day. I don't really know. Seriously, don't ask me about it.

Anyway, I lost a half a day of travel time, and gained some injured knees. I also learned not to climb a tree with injured knees. Come to think of it, I lost more than a half a day's time, since I couldn't walk as fast as before and had to stop every once and a while.

During one of these stops, I stumbled across some lavender. I remembered from my limited studies of alchemy that it could heal wounds, but something about it struck me as odd. Then it hit me: lavender grows near the mountains, or more likely, on the mountains. It was rare for anything like that to grow in that warm a place. After a second thought, I noted that the sun was still pretty warm, to the point where I only really needed my cloak. Perhaps I was closer to the mountains than I originally…

There they were. The, almost sparkling, height of the Jerall Mountains stood just outside of the trees. I stood on the side of a road, and the foot of the mountain was just across the road. I reached down and snatched up the lavender, intent on finding shelter for the night, since the light was already beginning to dim. I needed to try to fix my legs a bit; walking all day hadn't helped them at all. When I landed, I must've hit my leg harder than I thought originally, not only causing it to go numb for those few minutes, but actually hurting a muscle or something.

I didn't have time for admiring the mountains, as I heard the sound of a bear. It was roaring, and the clang of a blade could be heard.

"Die you filthy beast!" I heard the sound of an Imperial just down the road. I panicked, knowing that the guards would be patrolling, and not many people would stop to fight a bear. I ran across the road, towards a tree that I knew I could never climb in that condition. I hid behind it, peeking out occasionally.

It was at least fifteen minutes before I heard the bear's final yelp cut short by the Imperial. I considered running then, as he got back to his horse, but decided that my spot beneath the tree was pretty comfortable for the moment. I began to regret it as time passed. It was another half hour and several stars appearing later that I heard the slow clang of armor on rock. I expected a horse, or at least a steadier beat to his steps, as he passed my temporary hiding place.

Curious, I peeked out to see the guard stumbling and bloody, making his way slowly along the path. The bear had managed to find the weak points in his iron armor, though I couldn't tell where.

I sighed heavily, knowing that I couldn't just leave him there. Speaking to him or letting him see my face, could end with me in prison and him on his merry way. I pulled my scarf tight around my face, hiding all I could with my cloak, and then stepped out from my hiding place.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked tentatively, approaching him. The guard's head snapped up to look at me, but he couldn't draw a weapon with his right hand, because it clutched his left arm just above the elbow.

"Ughh… no… help…" He stammered, and staggered, and his high boots made a loud clang as he fell down. I rushed forward and grabbed his uninjured arm before he could hit the ground, but apparently guards don't exercise as much as I thought, and I could do little more than set him down a little more gently than gravity would have.

His cuirass wasn't broken anywhere, and his helmet was fine, so I could only assume that his injuries were just painful or had already bled a lot, and that's what brought him down. I wasn't sure though, and tried to pull him over to the trees near the mountain where I could sit him up and keep him conscious.

With a little more knowledge and a little more hindsight, I know now that that was a bad idea. Apparently you shouldn't move an injured person unless you have to, but I'm no healer. I did know to keep them awake and find out where they're hurt, which was about the limit to my knowledge on helping injured people.

He winced as I pulled him to the tree and finally managed to lean him up against the trunk. Thankfully, he knew more about that kind of thing than I do, and managed to say some things through heavy breathing.

"Left arm and right thigh…" He said, and I began to take the armor off his arm, though I struggled a bit with it. When I finally pulled it off I accidentally hit the wound, and he let out a pained sound.

"Sorry!" I said, not sure what else to do.

"Stop the bleeding…" Was his only response, and I looked for something to use as a bandage. My cloak was too big for just his arm, and I didn't think the fabric would be easy to rip. This guard was pretty smart though, and noticed the problem.

"My horse is just down the path. The bear got her, but if you can get my pack…"

"Of course; I'll be right back." I wondered just how he knew to do all this, and made a note to ask him about it. I ran down the road, wincing as my injured knees took another beating. Then I saw the bodies of a bear and a brown horse, all covered in blood. I quickly untied the packs strapped to the saddle, and painfully jogged back with the bags in my arms.

I looked through the bags and found some cheap looking clothes inside, and remembered the lavender. I needed it for my legs, but the man sitting a few feet away took precedence that time. I rubbed it on the make-shift bandages, hoping that you weren't supposed to eat it.

Turning back to him, I wrapped the cloth around the wound and pressing down on it. He muttered something and placed his other hand over it, allowing me to move to his leg.

I admit that I blushed a bit as I removed the armor on his thigh, fumbling with the iron more than before. I'm not one to, well; even get to the point of flirting with someone, let alone removing any clothing. The breeches beneath had been ripped, allowing me to use the tear to open the wound to the air. I placed another bandage over it and tied it as tight as I could.

I let out a sigh and leaned back. "Any better?" I asked.

He nodded, but still looked like he was about to faint. "Just a little blood loss…"

Still puzzled by his knowledge, I asked, "How do you know all this?"

He smiled, but didn't look up, "My sister… she is a healer in the Temple of the One… told me I may need it someday."

"You know what they say, about some mages being able to see the future?" I asked, thinking back.

"I've heard it."

"I'm beginning to think it's true."

He laughed a little, but to this day I still think that something about that statement is more fact than fiction.

I settled down next to the guard, and pulled out some of the food from my cloak. I handed him a piece of bread, which, after removing his bloody gauntlets, he gratefully accepted. "If it is blood loss, you'll need to eat something."

"And how did you know that?" He asked before taking a bite.

"I've had my share of injuries." These injuries include, sliding down hills, falling out of windows, and that time I was pushed into a thorny bush by an exciting yellow-haired Bosmer.

"Well, assuming that I'll live, I will try to pay you back. If I don't, I see no reason why I owe you anything."

"Are you insulting my healing skills? Oh wait; you're the one who knew what to do, so it's your own fault." I swallowed a grape, "And you're not going to die."

I knew being friendly with a guard was a bad idea, even though he couldn't see my uncovered face. I should have just gone a little farther and settled down for the night, far away from the guard. I'm not sure if it would change my situation much, and it struck me in one of those rare (but becoming steadily more common), philosophical moments that either way I would be looking at the same stars.

For that very moment, though, both the strange guard and I, the strange wanderer, were okay with sitting on the side of the road, the tree behind us seeming strangely comfortable in the night air.

It didn't really hit me until much later that I thought of myself as a wanderer instead of a thief, fugitive, or fisherman.


	14. Of Secrets and Skins

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

Sorry for the wait! My computer had a weird thing (nope, still not tech savvy) that wouldn't let me connect to the internet. I did manage to write several chapters that I am revising at the moment.

Also, Margot wasn't originally a character with much of her own story, since through most of it she's a spectator. Keep that in mind, please.

* * *

Chapter 13

The next morning started better than the last, but that's not saying much. The guard managed to get some sleep despite his wounds, and my legs, though stiff and sore, felt considerably better.

I had fallen over onto my side in my sleep, ending up curled up on the ground. I sat up and stretched in the morning light, and lightly shook the sleeping guard.

"Huh…? Ungh…" He slowly woke up. "What time is it?"

"Sun's up." I said, and gave him a little more bread.

"Thanks. You did a decent job wrapping these injuries." He said, looking at the bloody dressings. "But I think I should try to go somewhere with a professional healer."

"Eh, my first real try." I shrugged. "I can't do a whole lot to get you to a professional, though."

"It's okay, you've done enough already, but…" He sighed, "I don't know how…"

"Bruma's north of here, right? Nords may not make good mages, but I'm sure someone knows a couple spells to fix you up." I said, using what little knowledge I had of maps. "But you don't have a horse…"

"Right." He said, and we both thought hard for a moment.

Then I had a thought, "You wouldn't happen to know the routes for the Black Horse Courier?"

"Not really, no. They take all the roads at some point, but I think they only come this way in the summer, when there's no snow, and even then it's pretty rare." He replied.

"Well, then do you know of any inns nearby?"

"There's a settlement half a day's walk from here."

"What about an inhabited Fort?"

"Nope."

"Daedric Shrine?"

"Why would I want to know that?"

"…Necromancer cave?"

"No."

"Friendly vampires?"

"No such thing."

"How long have you patrolled this road?"

"A week."

I sighed and sat back down. "Then I have no idea what to do." Looking around a bit, I turned toward the mountain again.

"Do you know any Restoration spells?" He asked, "My sister never taught me an actual spell; just basic healing, since I'm not very good with magic, but you're a Breton…"

He knew I was a Breton, he'd seen my face… "I know a weak one, yes. I can't make it stronger without more magicka." I had to leave…

"I heard someone say once that Ayleid Wells can give you more power." That's true, and I saw what he meant. "There's one southwest of here, not very far."

"I'll go find it." I said, and got back up, wincing when I put pressure back on my injured legs. "Be right back." I called as I headed back into the woods.

"I'll just… wait here." He yelled back.

The Well was close by, but far enough that I couldn't see the road anymore. I had missed it on my way there the first time by maybe a few dozen yards, if even that. I was larger than I had thought, and I wasn't sure how to make it work. The green glowing light didn't look as promising as it should have, so I ended up walking around for a minute or so trying to get it to… do something. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for.

Seriously considering just leaving the guard, I sighed and walked up to the green light- thing. I placed my hand in it and immediately felt a strange sensation. I was stronger than before, but I don't know just how to describe it. It was… warm, almost. Like when you have a big fur blanket and cover yourself with it on a cool night, so that you're perfectly comfortable.

Then the feeling seemed to wane a bit. It was timed, and leaving fast. Thinking back it wasn't so fast, but it was just as unexpected as when I'd first felt it to feel it leave, so I dashed for the treeline.

I burst out onto the road faster than I meant to, leading a surprised look from the guard. I jogged over and placed my hand so that it hovered over his injured hip. I pulled off the dressing with the other hand and cast the only Restoration spell I knew, watching as the skin knitted itself back together and the muscle healed.

Slower this time, as the magicka wasn't depleting as fast as I originally thought, I healed his arm. He watched me, curious, as I sat back when he was healed.

"In a bit of a rush?" He asked.

"A bit, yes. The well was timed." I responded. Then I thought of something: I should have healed my legs. I looked down and tried to grasp what little magic I could, healing my right leg's mysterious injury. I felt something move inside the limb and knew I had done something to the bone or muscles inside when I fell.

I turned to the other leg, but by then there was little I could do, and only felt the pain alleviate slightly as I ran out of magicka. The limb was still injured, but a little better than before.

"That's it." I said. "So now you can get to wherever you're going."

"Thank you." He repeated. "I need to repay you. All I can really do right now is give you the bear I killed, and this." He pulled out a steel dagger and handed it to me. "Bear meat is very dark, but I'm sure that if you don't want it you can salvage some of the pelt anyway."

I took the weapon, "I consider us even. You owe me nothing more than this." I wasn't going to go to Bruma yet, not with a guard who knew my face running around. I would have to live somewhere, and that dagger would help me find more food until then. A life for a life, and he let me live.

"Well, I should try to get down to the city soon. My armor needs to be repaired and I don't have a horse." He stood up and tested his leg, then stretched his newly healed shoulder. "I may not be in your debt, but if you ever need anything…"

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I probably couldn't find you anyway."

He started to walk away, but turned back. "Can I at least know your name?"

I sighed, and tried to sound philosophical for once, "You offered to help me if I needed anything, so do this for me: Don't ask me that, and don't think about who I could be."

He looked a bit disappointed, but walked back down the path anyway. Just before he turned the corner, he looked back and raised his hand in parting. I repeated the gesture, and then he was gone.

I sat for a minute before sighing and going back down the road towards the bear's corpse. I cut off a large chunk of the body and, wincing at the smell, carried it a little way before realizing I wasn't going anywhere. I wandered a bit before sitting down again not ten feet from where I started. Then I heard it: running water.

I stood up again and walked toward the sound. There couldn't be a river nearby, but where else could…

I walked past part of the hill that made up the foot of the mountain, and noticed another way leading around. Then I saw it. There, directly in front of me, was a place I could stay.

A small pond sat in the clearing, above it a waterfall that seemed to come from the side of the mountain. Plants were scattered around, and I spotted some Sacred Lotus in the water, along with other flowers. To some it could be a rest stop, but to me, it was paradise. It's not like I could live there forever or anything, the soil wasn't fertile enough for crops and I could still hear wolves in the distance. A couple or trees were scattered around, one on a cliff up above the start of the waterfall. None of them bore fruit, not that I expected them to. It was too cold for anything but the plants that grew them naturally.

I walked forward steadily, heading towards a large rock. The bear meat was heavy and smelled, but it would make a decent enough meal. I set it down on another rock and climbed up on the larger one to survey my surroundings.

"Yes," I said with finality, "this will do."

So I lived.

* * *

I studied everything around me. I watched the sky to find out the weather, and remembered the way the clouds looked before it rained, or the way the sun stood when it would be warm. Before the warm days I could wash my clothes and not worry about freezing when they dried.

I mapped the stars on spare parchment from my pack, committing as much as possible to memory. I knew many stars already, but this was my opportunity to learn more. Soon I had a decent compass to last me through most of the year, made with current dates and predictions or estimations of stars on future dates.

I built a lean-to against the side of the rocks that made up the waterfall. The mountain itself blocked the worst of the winds on colder nights, and I was able to gather decent material to build a wall. Large branches from the forest combined with mud from beneath the falls were my initial hovel, but I had already managed to get more of the bear meat. While the meat itself wasn't good after the days it had sat out, the pelt was in relatively good condition. The steel dagger was handy for salvaging all I could of the animal.

But I was still studying, oh how I studied. I experimented with every plant, committed each result to memory, and saved stocks of it for later. When I slowly ran out of bread and grapes, I ate the plants with healing properties.

Before I could though, my left leg started to heal on its own. I had no idea at the time, but since I had been moving since it was originally hurt, it healed incorrectly. It would forever be slightly weaker than the other one, and that was the worst thing living out there. The memory of the moment that I realized I couldn't trust my own body to hold me up. No matter what I did, I couldn't get the muscles to move properly again.

Yes, this would do nicely.

* * *

One morning I crawled out of my hovel to find something I didn't expect: two deer were drinking from the water.

I crept out silently, not really intending on hunting them, but deciding that I ought to share the freshwater. Then one started to walk away, which was surprising, since I expected them to run. Then the other one caught sight of me and took off, but the other continued to walk fairly slowly. I noticed its dragging leg, and took the opportunity presented to me. I crept around, and, when I was as close as I knew I could get, lunged forward with the knife and cut the deer's throat. It let out an odd noise, as I didn't know deer made noise, and then fell to the ground.

As you can guess, it is hard to skin a large animal. Often the pelt ends up in pieces or even ruined. The deer was fairly small, definitely young, and was easier to skin. I took a lot of venison from it though, leaving a tattered carcass behind.

I'm not an expert at skinning animals; one of the Nocturnal's worshippers was a hunter who regularly prepared skins. That was years ago, so I'm not entirely sure if I was doing it right. I laid out the skin on the largest, flattest rock with smaller rocks keeping it in place as it dried.

The venison was easier, I just cut out what little fat there was, washed it as best I could, and set it out to dry with the pelt. I only let it sit a few minutes before moving it to a rock behind the waterfall, knowing that the water would mask the scent from-

Wolves were making their way over the hills. I moved back into my lean-to, pressing myself into a crevice in the rocks. Wolves aren't naturally scavengers, but I knew I had just served that deer carcass to them on a silver platter. They weren't after me, they were after the deer. As long as I hid back there, away from the fresh meat, I could be safe. I drew my dagger just in case.

It was like I predicted; they weren't after me. Either they were already full or didn't want to take the time to find me, but maybe I'm humanizing them.

I took a handful of Sacred Lotus seeds, calming me slightly after the odd experience.

So it began.


	15. Of Fences and Findings

During my time without internet, I ended up writing more. Thus, I have one (possibly two) more chapters prepared. Not bad, eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Chapter 14

The deer pelt was useful enough as extra clothes, especially as my own became more worn. It was warm, but not too hot. The weather gradually became worse as weeks turned to months, and after three months the leaves had changed color. The plants began to grow differently, and I had to rely on my stores for food on bad days. I also had to look for scavenging birds to find meat, and spent most of the time gathering chestnuts from the nearby forest. I had long ago run out of grapes, and I began to miss regular crops.

There were days when I became very restless for some reason, but at the time I couldn't figure out what it was that I wanted to do. I couldn't swim anymore in the cold water, and had to bathe in very unconventional ways.

I slept soundly each night, though; the sounds of owls lulled me to sleep as I peered through the sky at the stars. It was oddly poetic for a lifestyle that, compared to the city life, could be called barbaric.

Then one morning, and I still become a bit wistful when I think about it, it began to snow. I wrapped myself in the deer pelt and watched the sky for a few minutes before sighing. I walked over to the water and picked up the Sacred Lotus flowers I could reach and carried them back over to my hovel. I picked up some Water Hyacinths too, since those were the only two things I couldn't get later. I placed all my stores on the spread out deer skin, piled on one another, but still sorted so that they didn't rub off on one another too much.

I admit I almost cried as I packed up the ingredients. I sat in front of the water for several minutes trying to clear my head. When the mountain's shadow almost covered the pond completely, I sighed again. Not having words, and stood up. I wrapped up the deer pelt, picked up my other pack, and then walked back onto the path, pointed towards Bruma, letting a single tear whisper goodbye to the wonderful place.

I wrapped my scarf around my face tightly as I saw the city's walls rise up over the hills. I circled around to the north gate, my eyes watching for any people nearby. I pushed the heavy gate open just enough to squeeze through and only glanced at the guards lazily leaning against the walls. I hurried down the stairs and passed the Mages Guild as I made my way toward the lower part of the city.

I walked into Olav's Tap and Tack without fear, because I knew who stayed here so often. Ongar the World Weary sat at a table near the back, a cup of something cheap in front of him. He was a fence for the Thieves Guild, so I had seen him on occasion. I doubted he would recognize me, but he, being a fence, wasn't troubled by a masked visitor sitting across from him.

"I'm tired, can this wait?" He said, sighing. I got the feeling this guy sighed a lot.

"I need a place to stay." I spoke to a person for the first time in months and set the deerskin down on the table.

He realized that this wasn't the usual situation, and looked me in the eye, "Give me a minute." He stood with a grunt and walked over to Olav, the owner of the inn. He gestured to me in their conversation, then looked over and motioned for me to pull my scarf down. I took off my hood and scarf and the Nords continued talking.

Ongar walked back over to me and said, "You can stay here, but only because Olav owes me a favor. You do anything to disturb the peace and you're out." Then he added in a hushed tone, "If you mess this up, I'll get Armand to add several fees to you for stealing from a Guild member."

I looked him in the eyes and, in an equally serious voice said, "I know Armand, but I'm not a Guild member." I smiled as his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry; I know I've seen you somewhere…"

"You have, I was never actually part of the Guild, I was a freelance until I quit." I responded, summing things up.

"You quit? Oh well, never mind. Just stay out of the way." He said, sitting back down. "Room's on the left." He added.

I picked up my stuff and walked back to my new temporary home. The room was bigger than my hovel, and much warmer, but I actually felt a bit boxed in. The next morning I'd have to get out and look for some alchemical ingredients, but the immediate problem was my clothes. They were months old, and I hadn't packed anymore.

I didn't leave to get more clothes right away though; there was another issue that had to be addressed. My hair had grown much longer in my time away, and I hadn't cut at all during that time. Probably because I didn't have much of a way to wash it out. When I went to the room set aside in the tavern for bathing, clumps of dirt fell out, along with some hair. I pulled my dagger to cut it, continuing to pull out clumps of tangled hair. When I was finished it looked presentable, though shorter than I would have liked it. I told myself the shorter cut would allow it to grow back out to its usual style, just above my shoulders at highest or just below at lowest.

Finished with my hair for the moment, I went out to sell a few things.

The deerskin went first so I could buy a second pack; this one had no purpose at the time. Some Sacred Lotus seeds paid for a new shirt and shoes, and the Fighter's Guild Porter was okay with selling me some spare clothes cheaper than usual. He gave me a vest, some breeches, and an extra sack cloth shirt. They were all worn out, but it was better than anything else I could afford. I used what was left of my Lavender to buy it.

I noticed an Argonian walking into the Guild Hall and excused myself, not wanting to attract too much attention as a newcomer. Slipping out into the cold mountain air, I noticed that there really wasn't a lot in the city. The Castle looked nice, and the buildings were well made, but there was nothing to attract my attention within the walls. I walked back down to my temporary home, taking a long way around so I wouldn't have to use my bad knee on the stairs. I passed a few people and was introduced to some very friendly Nords, though I can't remember their names now, but otherwise it was uneventful.

I had to get out of the city. The restlessness I felt in my oasis was back, but I now knew that it wasn't just loneliness that bothered me, it was inactivity.

I dropped off the clothes, and wandered the city thinking about what I could do for a job. Of everything I had studied, such as stars, weather, and stealth, only my alchemical knowledge seemed useful. The rest was only useful to someone traveling, and I couldn't make a living from infrequent visitors from the other cities. I could make a living from the people that were already there, and a decent one at that.

I walked, much faster than before, back toward Olav's Tap and Tack. On the way I passed Ongar, and stopped him.

"Ongar, I need another favor." I said, and he sighed, gesturing for me to go on. "I need you to spread the word that a Breton in Olav's Tap and Tack sells alchemical ingredients."

"Sure, whatever. A good job, now that the Mage's Guild is mostly gone." He shrugged.

"I heard about that. Sorry to hear it." I responded.

He didn't look too distressed, "Meh, the new Arch Mage took care of it. I hear she lives near here now… but that's a different story." He turned to leave, "Good luck."

I walked back to the tavern, picked up the extra pack to carry, and left to get ingredients.

Life became interesting after that. I got up early to gather what I could carry outside the city's walls. People came to me asking for Lavender, Motherwart, and occasionally fungi. The plants I had brought from the pond were worth more to the regular citizens than to the other merchants, and even after a month, the usual span that they keep without spoiling, were selling at fairly high prices.

I didn't have a formal place to work, so I took to wandering the city with my wares, though I spent a good amount of time inside the inn. I also stopped by the Jerall View Inn often, where wealthier people stayed and gathered.

Regarding inns, I began to notice the way residents often socialized in them. Of course, most inns sold beer and beer naturally seems to attract Nords. Not that all Nords like… well I haven't met one that _doesn't_ act like a stereotypical Nord yet, so I really can't say much about them.

Much of my time was also used outside the city gather ingredients. Many of my 'adventures' occurred during these outings.

One such time was the only time something of importance happened very close to the city itself.

I was walking near the walls of the city when I spotted some sort of mushroom a few feet away. I couldn't tell what it was from that distance, so I jogged over. Then out of nowhere the ground just… fell. I slid into some sort of tunnel, but my hands gripped the edge of the hole I fell through, so I was able to pull myself up. I peered back down, looking down both ways of the dark passage.

I tried to stand, but my knee gave way and I almost fell again. There was a gash across it, and I wasn't sure if I should have been thankful that it hit my bad leg, so I still had one good one. I ended up limping towards the north gate while trying to get some Lavender out of my bag. I reached the gate and leaned against the wall for a moment while I fixed the injury a bit. I made a mental note to use my old breeches to patch up the large hole in the ones I was wearing.

"Are you all right?" I heard, and looked up to see young woman. I recognized her as Caroline, someone who bought ingredients from me often, though I rarely saw her in the city.

"Yes, I just…" I stuttered, not sure what to make of the situation.

She was looking at my injury when she said, "What happened?"

I searched for the right words, "I was out walking when I fell into some sort of tunnel."

Her eyes grew worried, but not just for me, "Where is this tunnel?" She asked.

"Just outside the west wall. It heads north and southeast, I think." I said, finishing with the lavender.

"I…I need to go. Sorry, I'd love to help but…"

"I understand, go on." I didn't understand exactly what was going on, but I caught the look in her eyes and knew all I needed to.

She hurried away and I limped through the gate, glad to be back.


	16. Of Assassins and Arch Mages

This is a personal favorite chapter, at least at the moment. It has some spoilers, and if you haven't finishd the Dark Brotherhood questline you may not understand it. This is done on purpose, and my reasoning behind it will be explained at the end of part 2.

* * *

Chapter 15

Things like that started happening to me after I fell. I suppose it was happening before then, but I hadn't noticed it. You see, of every story I could tell someone, everything that's happened to me, I never had the full story. This was how life was, and I was okay with it. As a friend of mine said, "Imagination is often better or worse than the truth."

Over time I gradually wandered farther and farther from the city on my outings. After a couple of months I started setting aside a day to gather each week. They weren't on a specific day, just in case a wealthy traveler happened to stop by.

On one of these days I happened upon a small house with a nice garden. The garden hadn't been taken care of in some time and wildflowers and weeds had started to overtake it. Some of the crops still grew though, and I thought about taking some. I hesitated, wondering if perhaps someone still lived there. So, to be polite, I went to the window and looked inside.

Inside the farmhouse were a bunch of people in black robes. One held a torch, but it wasn't very bright. I couldn't see their faces, and if they were speaking I didn't hear it, but they startled me enough that I backed away and took off down the road.

I continued my run until my knee started hurting and I had to slow down to a light jog, and then, though I still looked back occasionally, a walk. I decided just to take the road and return to Bruma, and probably stay there for a while. Who knows what could have been going on? A bunch of people in black robes hiding in a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere did not bode well.

It was while these thoughts plagued my mind when I ran into another traveler, headed north. He was dressed in middle-class clothing and had a black cloak, a black horse walking beside him.

Noticing his direction and the lack of turns up ahead of it, I stopped him. "Sir, well, I think you should know that it might be a bad idea to go that way."

He turned to me and with a deep, rough voice answered, "And why is that?"

I tried to think of a good way to say it, "Well…there's a farmhouse up there, and there's some really strange people inside…"

His voice turned serious, "What do you mean?"

"Umm… They were all wearing black robes, and were just standing there in the dark, except one little torch." I hurriedly tried to save some dignity by adding, "In my experience, that's not real promising company."

He looked a bit worried for a moment, but then smiled a bit. "Thank you for telling me. I suppose I'll take another way around."

"Oh, you're welcome." I responded, a bit surprised by the change in mood. I nodded and turned to walk away, but heard him say something else.

"I owe you this, miss. Take this horse." He said, holding out the reins. I was again surprised by his behavior.

"Not to refuse a gift but… why?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"His leg was injured, and until it heals I can't ride him." He smirked, "I can run faster without him."

"Run… Wait, what is your name?" I don't know what drove me to ask that. Perhaps it was the prospect of another fugitive of sorts running around or maybe just to know the name of the person I helped. That was something I didn't have when I helped the guard.

"I go by many names, but I will tell you this one so long as you don't repeat it." He said, and came a bit closer leaned in as he closed my hands around the reins. "Lucien Lachance." He whispered, and then was gone.

"Lucien Lachance…" I repeated. I looked up at the horse and asked one of the most confusing questions so far, "Was he a Breton or an Imperial?"

The horse he gave me was well muscled and strong for such a young age. I soon learned that he knew a lot already, and didn't require much training. I was able to stable him without a real problem, and slowly nursed him back to health.

I didn't name him for a long time. He was trained to come when I whistled, so there really wasn't much use in naming him. After a while I took to just calling him 'Black', and there was a guard at the gate who I sometimes passed who commended me on my creativity and usually had a remark to go with my horse's name.

He stopped that after I rode Black up to the gate. It had taken a month, but his leg was in good enough shape to ride. I tried to keep him in good condition while he recovered, but feared that he wouldn't be very strong. I was completely wrong; he seemed to have been bred just for this. He was faster than he was strong, but was still very impressive. It became easier to travel, and I wandered even farther away from the city.

Meanwhile other things were happening in the city. The Mages Guild was being rebuilt; the Countess got a new artifact, and then a bit of news confused me even more.

One evening Ongar and I were in the tavern just having general conversation while I prepared a few ingredients to be dried.

"Did you hear about Jearl?"

"Nope." I didn't look up.

"Been killed for associating with the cult that killed the Emperor." That caught my attention for a moment, but seemed a bit absurd.

"Hey, you know I wonder if that's what really happened to J'Ghasta." I said. The Khajiit had been murdered a few months ago and the guards were acting oddly suspicious about it.

"J'Ghasta doesn't seem the type to get involved in cults." He said, "As much time as he spent fighting, I don't think he'd settle for something like that."

I gathered up my supplies to go back to my room. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

One day I traveled much farther than usual. The weather had started to warm again, and I wanted to make the most of it. I ended up getting a bit lost though, and wandered for a little bit while I tried to find the path. Then Black started to act up, getting a bit startled at times. I couldn't tell what it was until I saw the random lights floating up into the sky.

My first thought was civilization, so I turned Black towards the light. I was cautious though, and didn't actually make any noise until I came across the source of the lights.

A massive tower stood above me, twisted and fantastic. A wizard's tower, for sure. I didn't really want to meet this wizard, but apparently the wizard wanted to meet me.

"Welcome to my tower!" I nearly fell off my horse when I heard the random voice. "Please, please, come in." A young woman with reddish hair walked out of the shadows that I assumed led inside. "I'm sorry if I startled you; I don't really get visitors often, or well, at all." She said, grabbing Black's reins without giving me a chance to protest. "I've wanted to show someone my tower for a long time."

"Umm…Well, okay…" How bad could it be to visit for a minute or two?

She pulled me inside and calmed down a bit. The tower was quite nice, I admit. It was warm even with the high ceilings and wide spaces. "I suppose I can't show you all of it, since some parts are guarded. They're my minions, but some are too hard to control…" She trailed off as my eyes widened, imagining all the creatures she could have under her command within the tower. "Isn't that funny? An Arch Mage who can't control her summoned creatures..."

Arch Mage? "I'm sorry ma'am; I should have addressed you properly." I said.

She waved off the comment, "I think that that only applies with other mages. I'm not your superior. Call me Claudia, since I don't have that many names."

"Ah, okay." I tried to act casual, "This is a very nice tower." I looked around a bit, but didn't move more than a step or two from my spot.

"Thank you, I used it for a long time as a rest stop, but now that I am a ranked mage I call it home." She said, finally calm. Claudia walked over to a chair nearby and sat down at the small table. "Well, is there anything you happen to be celebrating at the moment?"

I looked at her, confused. "Not really, no." The mage looked disappointed, so I added, "Unless you count getting up this morning. That's always something I'm happy about."

She smiled and said, "Then we drink to that!" She pulled out a bottle of mead and a couple of cups. She poured one and said as she handed me the cup, "It's almost night anyway. You ought not to leave at this point."

I smiled, _Why not?_ I took the cup and raised it. "To seeing another morning."

"And may we see many more." She added, raising her cup too. We drank, and talked.

Eventually this led to us getting a bit tipsy, or maybe a little more than a bit.

"So, he just ignores you?" I said, leaning back a bit.

Claudia took another gulp of the cheap mead and responded, "Yep, I became the Arch Mage so we could be together, and now he acts like I'm not there."

I chuckled, "Hey, it could be worse. He could be trying to arrest you."

"That's a good point, but I don't know if it's really any worse." She leaned back in her chair, "So, when have you been arrested?"

"Eh, not arrested. _Almost_ arrested, or something like that." I raised the glass to my lips. "There's a reason I'm in the middle of the mountains."

"Aha! So you're a criminal!" She said, leaning forward again. If I could think I would have made her stop drinking there, but I couldn't really say much at the time. We weren't going anywhere or anything, so the little voice in the back of my mind was silent. Or drinking cheap mead.

"I'm retired, so don't bother." I waved off the outburst. "Of course, it didn't help that the guard was my friend."

"Ah, well, that could be harsh, but did you love him?" She was comparing it to her situation, but it struck a chord in me.

I set the cup down and sighed, "I suppose I could have someday." I looked down, feeling oddly sober, "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

She looked a bit frustrated, or confused, possibly angry. "Well then you should have made it meant to be. See, that's exactly what I'm doing. I just had to change my career a bit, so now I can get his attention."

"You wouldn't imagine how frustrating it is to stop being a thief." I said, strangely okay with the conversation.

Claudia laughed a full, happy laugh. "You wouldn't imagine how frustrating it is to be ignored in everything from bloody armor to fancy lingerie."

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I have never seen a man that won't look at a woman in either of those things."

The cup was almost touching her lips, "Well, he always did have his head stuffed in a book." She took a mouthful of mead and slammed the cup down. "I say we get something stronger and drink to love!" She continued, "Not just true love, we'll drink to lost love, stupid love, and passionate love!"

I slammed my cup down too, "Alright!"

"I'll get the Daedric Lava Whiskey!"

Daedric Lava Whiskey?

* * *

Have I mentioned that I don't drink much? Mead is a personal favorite of mine, simply because I've always had a slight love of honey. This can end up being an issue if I decide to try something else.

I had a pounding headache when I woke up on Claudia's couch. I groaned and the young mage woke up too. After a short chorus of groans and trying to get up, she found her voice.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get rid of a hangover?" She asked, not even trying to sit up.

"Yeah, but the ingredients don't grow here." I knew more about alchemy than just in the mountains, though they were my specialty.

She cast a spell, but my head throbbed when I saw any light. "What do you need?"

I searched my mind for the recipe, "Foxglove, Milk Thistle, and grapes. Anything with decent restoring properties is useful too."

She stood up, and I noted the spell must have been Restoration. Though temporary, since the headaches and nausea plagued a person longer than a spell, it would work long enough.

Claudia returned bearing the ingredients, and I hastily smashed them together into a potion.

"You can go first; I've still got a minute." She said, and I swallowed the mixture.

A bright light suddenly filled my vision, and I fell down, covering my eyes. I could only think long enough to know what was wrong.

"That is _not_ Milk Thistle!"

* * *

I slept through most of the morning, but forced myself to leave soon after taking the potion. I had to get back before the day was over if I wanted to make any money.

Sitting on Black, I said goodbye to Claudia.

"Come back soon Margot, I'll be leaving for a little while, but I should be back before the month is out." She said, patting Black's side.

I nodded, "I will." I paused, unsure if I should say anything else. "I hope your love notices you again."

She smiled, "That's where I'm going. I'll head out later, though." She walked back to the tower, "Also, I hope you find someone to be passionate, stupid, and true with."

I nodded, and trotted towards Bruma, leaving the fantastic tower and its fantastic resident behind.


	17. Of Bridges and Bodyguards

I know, a really short chapter. I'm sorry, it seems to be almost a filler. This isn't one of my favorites, mostly because well, I simply don't like it.

I had no idea anyone was waiting for me to respond to reviews... I'm sorry! I'm still getting used to this... I'm not entirely sure how to respond. Do most people send a message or say it in an author's note? If someone wouldn't mind telling me, then I'll be able to start responding. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Chapter 16

I returned to Bruma that evening, entering the tavern already ready to go to bed. Ongar stopped me before I could pass Gromm, the Nord that had taken up residence there most of the day to drink and grieve. He was very loud when he grieved for his fallen master; louder than I would think the dead would want.

"Margot, you have to lay low for a while." At my confused look, the tired Nord continued, "Apparently some guard found you, and your bounty. They're looking for you, but I directed a few guards away. You have time to change names and move around a bit."

"Ongar, I can't change now." I was happy. Do you know how it feels to be comfortable, then all of a sudden just be told you have to do something else? It's not very nice; especially when you're a retired thief who managed to find a job in the middle of a mountain range where you can be, well, happy. I was that happy. "I might as well pack up and…" I caught sight of a figure outside the window.

Lex was standing outside, though the smudged window made it hard to see. After nearly a year he hadn't changed much in appearance. Why would he come to Bruma to arrest me? Did they have to put me in the prison of the city I stole from? It didn't matter at the time; I was just surprised and confused. I couldn't pay off the bounty now, after months of being 'on the run', the price had probably gone up and I couldn't risk learning the new price.

"I'm leaving." I said, turning to Ongar again.

"I thought you said- Never mind. Where will you go?"

"I'll head into the mountains, to the west. The ocean is a friend to me, and the mountains are beautiful in the summer." I said, walking back to my room. I gathered all my clothes, putting on an extra layer. My ingredients were in good condition, so I could still use them if I needed to.

As I left, Gromm caught up with me. "Let me go with you." Another surprise, but surprises stopped being so exciting after a certain point, "I don't have anything to do since…Baelin died."

I sighed, exhausted from riding most of the day, "I don't have a horse for you, but you can come." The man had no desire to get me into more trouble; he was just trying to forget that master of his. He had no idea what I had done anyway. There was no way him tagging along could get me into too much trouble.

I fled out to the stables, climbing on Black and taking off at a trot, aiming for the towering mountains.

The mountains were a nice enough place, though very cold. I wore the two layers of clothing with wrappings used for makeshift gloves. Gromm, as a Nord, was more resistant to the cold, but still wore fur armor. We traveled swiftly and in silence for the first day, until it was time to make camp.

Gromm gestured to some large boulders nearby. "I say we camp there. The rocks will block some of the wind."

I nodded, "And hide us." I steered Black over to them and jumped down. I kicked some snow away and pulled a thick blanket off the horse's saddle. I kept it just in case I had to camp out during one of my outings.

"So…why are you running?" Gromm asked as he leaned against a rock.

"I really want to leave the past behind me." That was both a reason and an excuse not to answer. This gave me the opportunity to run and completely stop being a thief. It's not like I killed someone, or even stole anything recently. They'd search my house at some point, and that might land me in some trouble. If they caught up with me…The Skeleton Key weighed a bit more in my pack. I wouldn't give the artifact up, even though just having it would gain the suspicion of guards. I'm not sure why. It was a stupid move, the kind everyone makes at some point that they can't really explain.

Gromm seemed satisfied with my answer, "Well then we're in the same boat. Good night." He stretched out on the ground and I had to admire the endurance of Nords in such cold weather.

It took a little longer for me to fall asleep. I mapped the stars in my head as they began to shine in the sky, but didn't try to find out where we were going. There was a road in the mountains that we could follow for a little while, but I wasn't sure exactly where it led. If it started down the mountain too quickly then we would have to go on rougher terrain. I wasn't sure where I was going, just that I was going somewhere.

* * *

The next day was the first time we came to a bridge. I saw it before we reached it, a dark dot against the snow. Our eyes were fixed on it as we walked. Who knew how long that bridge had stood there, bearing the brunt of the storms and mountain winds?

"Are we really going to cross that?" My companion asked.

I stood in front of the old rope bridge, looked directly down it, and said, "Yeah."

I kept my eyes focused on the path that continued on the other side. I had to bring Black with me, so I walked sideways, calming the horse but not really looking at him. He almost slipped a couple of times, but the boards were placed fairly close together. My feet hesitantly found each board. I held onto the ropes as a lifeline, not looking at the old boards that separated me from a fall to my death.

As terrified as I was, Gromm had it worse. I am a relatively small person, as I have mentioned before. While the boards weren't very strong, they supported me no problem. I was more worried about Black. One the other hand, the much larger bodyguard had to listen to each plank creak under his weight. He also made the mistake of looking down. This made him start to walk faster, which made the planks creak louder, which then resulted in him being even more terrified.

I made it to the other side without the cliché 'almost fall through boards' thing. Gromm ended up moving faster than I thought he could near the end.

"Please tell me we never have to do that again…" He said, leaning against a boulder,

"I hope not." I answered, "I don't think anyone even takes these roads. Why would they build a bunch of bridges if no one's going to cross them?"

I still don't know why they would build bridges on a mountain range that few people crossed. Maybe they were still there from an earlier war so armies or scouts could pass through the mountains, or perhaps people traveling from High Rock would take the paths to Bruma. I'm not sure, but I'm both glad and unhappy they were there.

Yes, there were more bridges. We had to pass at least one each day. During these days Gromm would hunt and bring back meat from rabbits and other things. Occasionally he would return with a deer carcass slung over his shoulder. I would save what I could of the meat, and we would spend another day or so eating it. I used the snow to store them at night so they would keep a little longer.

Alchemical ingredients were few and far between, but every so often I would find something useful. When the path dipped down to warmer weather I gathered some plants with healing properties. Over the first week I had to get rid of some of my plants from Bruma when they started to spoil.

We didn't travel fast, taking time to rest several times during the day. I wasn't worried about being followed as much as being found. If for some reason we _were_ followed, we were well rested and could move fast. I rode Black more to keep him on the path than for myself. He wasn't in a very good mood after the first bridge. Often we had to dodge monsters like trolls and ogres. Gromm could kill the small ogres and wolves, though, so they weren't a huge problem.

Over the nights Gromm and I swapped stories from our pasts.

One night he told me how he got to be a guard. "I'm from Skyrim originally. I decided to come down here and try my skill in the Arena. I stopped in Bruma and Baelin was looking for a bodyguard. I never made it much farther south." He said.

I took some of the rabbit meat off the fire, "Seems like it was better as a guard. Safer, at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've seen the Arena. You can fight with pigs while scum watches, or you could stay with a nobleman with some class." I said, swallowing a bite of rabbit. The meat is lighter than squirrel, more like chicken. "I don't see why you would even consider it."

"I suppose you're right. Things didn't turn out real well though." He looked down, eyes clouded with memory.

"And just what did you do wrong? It was an accident, right?" I tried to bring him back to the present.

"Yeah, I think so. The supports looked strange when I checked them afterward, but I can't think of anyone who would do something like that…"

"Even if it wasn't an accident, anyone who could pull that off could best any bodyguard." I said.

He sighed heavily and finished his rabbit, "Yeah, it was probably an accident." Then he went to bed, leaving me to put out the fire.

"What I wouldn't give for something else to eat…maybe grapes or apples." I whispered to myself. "Perhaps grapefruits…"


	18. Of Paths and Passage

EDIT: I fixed it, nobody panic!

Chapter 17

Gromm and I continued our travels in the mountains for another two days before anything happened.

We had just crossed another bridge when we saw the ogre. In the past we had seen some at a distance, and were able to skirt around them, or Gromm would kill the smaller ones. This ogre wasn't exactly small, though, and seemed perfectly happy wandering the road. It was directly in our path, and could turn back at any moment.

"Well now what?" Gromm said quietly.

I thought for a second, "Neither of us have bows… Maybe…" I trailed off, not sure how to get out of this.

"We could always turn back." He said, but looked at Black, who was still shaken from crossing the bridge the first time. The Nord looked back to me, "Can you fight?"

Could I fight? Hah, I could barely lift a weapon. "I have a very weak Destruction spell." I said, "It's a bit more for practical use than fighting."

"Can we outrun it?" He asked.

"We might have to." I glanced at the mountain on one side, and the cliff on the other. "It's not going far. It'll have to stick to the path."

"Looks like it. Maybe that spell of yours could work as a distraction." He pulled his axe, which had been damaged slightly already from previous encounters.

I nodded and climbed onto Black, "Yeah." I thought for a moment and aimed for some rocks on the mountainside. I released the spell, feeling my limited magicka deplete rapidly.

The rocks fell on top of and in front of the ogre. It was startled, but didn't fall.

"Go!" Gromm yelled, and we dashed down the path. Gromm was fairly fast for someone of his size, and was only a few steps behind Black. The ogre caught sight of us and charged, but surprisingly we came to a staircase. Then I saw the statue. It was strange and I couldn't see its shape very well, mostly because it didn't seem to have one.

A Khajiit dashed down the next set of stairs, past us and to the ogre. He cast a powerful shock spell that sent the creature reeling. Another spell, frost this time, sent it off the cliff. That kind of attack would be impossible for me, and I was surprised to see a mage in action for the first time. It made me realize just how little magicka I had.

"What is this place?" Gromm asked as we looked around. A couple of people sat on benches around the statue.

"A Daedric Shrine." I answered, not catching myself first. Not many people had seen a shrine before.

Gromm started to turn back, "We should go…"

"Wait, stay for a moment." The Khajiit was walking back up toward us. "The mountains are treacherous. More creatures await you down the path."

"I don't like this. Let's just go." The Nord hesitantly said.

This was the closest thing to civilization we had seen since leaving, and I was sick of chewing on mint leaves for a meal. "No, we should stop and rest. We don't have to stay long." I didn't wait for a response, sliding off Black and sitting down on one of the benches.

"I'm still not sure, but I guess its okay, for now." He hesitantly walked over and sat down next to me.

"Excuse me," I called to a Bosmer attending the shrine. "Not to be rude, but do you have anything to eat?"

She smiled, "Its fine." She walked behind the shrine and returned with some bread.

"Thank you very much." I said, immediately taking a bite and savoring the taste.

"We have travelers pass here every once and a while. We keep extra stores of food in case of things like that." She said. Gromm looked at her suspiciously and scooted away. I gave him a look and gestured for the nice Bosmer to sit down.

"I know what you mean." I said, and glanced back at Gromm. Seeing he was occupied, I continued, "I was with Nocturnal's followers for a time."

"I see. We don't encounter them, well, ever."

I nodded, "It is pretty far from here."

"You must have traveled far." She said, and I swallowed a bite of bread.

"I suppose." I smiled, "I haven't really been trying."

"Sometimes fate has strange ways of working. That's why I'm glad I can study my own path here." She said, looking around.

My eyes clouded a bit, "I'm not sure I'm supposed to know my path."

"Then perhaps you aren't; I'm not totally convinced that anyone is supposed to know their fate anyway." She said, and stood up.

Gromm stopped her, "Wait, I have a question."

"Yes?" She said, walking over to him.

"So… what do you do here?" He asked. I assume he was testing to see if they were really human, as his eyes still lingered on the statue.

She smiled, that one smiled a lot, and said, "We study our paths. We gain knowledge about things often missed in this world."

Gromm nodded, and they continued their conversation as I went to the stairs that lead back down to the road. I sat on the top stair and looked out. The sun was sinking over the horizon, and I could see a few faint stars. I couldn't tell directions with them, but I didn't have to. We had been travelling along the mountain's edge for so long I knew exactly where we were going.

With any luck by the time I made it to another city the guard was off the chase. There may not have been a chase in the first place.

The important thing is, I could start a new life. I would change my name if I had to, but I was going to have a new career, new friends, and new lifestyle.

_Chorrol may be a good place to start or maybe Anvil. Yeah, Anvil has docks. I could fish…_I was perfectly happy fantasizing about starting over. I knew it would be hard, and that it might only last a short time, but I had already gone through that in Bruma.

The Khajiit came over at some point; shocking me out of my trance and making me notice the darkened sky. He offered me a bedroll and I took it, sleeping better than I had in a long time, but dreams withheld themselves for when I was awake.

The next day I knew it was time to leave the mountains. The Shrine was close to a path that seemed to lead back down, but I questioned one of the members, a Breton, just in case.

"Excuse me, where does that path go?" I asked the older man, pointing at the road

He looked where I gestured, "It leads toward Chorrol, I think."

"Is it safe to travel?"

"Well…I know it passes a fort and then possibly some strange ruins…" He thought for a moment.

The Bosmer I'd spoken to the day before happened to walk by, "I've taken the route once before. If you travel by day and are a light sleeper, you should be fine."

The Breton nodded, "Well spoken." The Bosmer nodded and walked on, and I noticed she was going back over to Gromm.

"Alright, I've had enough of the mountains anyway." I replied. "I haven't been south in a while…"

"Where are you going?"

I answered, but was still looking out where the path might lead, "I'll aim for Chorrol or Anvil, but if something else presents itself I'll stay there."

He seemed okay with this, "What does your friend think?"

I hadn't given much thought to what Gromm would want to do. Until then, we'd only had one way to go, but it looked like the road was about to fork.

"He can do what he wants. I've no problem with him staying or going." I replied. Gromm had been good enough company for my trek across the mountains, but I was perfectly okay with staying by myself. I thought back to my temporary paradise from so long ago, where I could stay without being bothered.

I shook off the nostalgia and turned to the Breton again, "I need to organize some supplies and I am pretty tired. Would I be overstaying my welcome if I stayed here another night?"

"No, it's fine. You don't get in the way of our worshipping."

I tried not to think about what would happen if I _did_ get in the way of their worshipping and walked back over to Black. The injury on his leg was completely healed, although I couldn't say the same for my own injury. My knee was still sore, and I could just assume that I was stuck with a bad leg. Luckily I had a good horse.

I pulled one of my packs off the horse's back, pulling out some alchemical ingredients. I organized them a bit better and threw out some of the plants that had gone bad, leaving me with very little to eat.

My clothes had thankfully been spared of sweat during my travels, and I didn't have any packed away because of the cold. I had been wearing three layers of clothing ever since I'd left, taking off a couple of articles only to wash them off with clean looking snow.

Gromm had very few belongings, but after stopping here he left his axe and helmet tied to Black's saddle with my things. I worked around them, intent on asking him what his plans were after I was ready to leave.

I retied each pack and moved them a bit so I could ride easier. Black was no pack mule, and wasn't exactly used to just carrying a bunch of supplies. He stamped around a bit, but didn't seem to mind the adjustments I'd made.

Now that I was done, I walked over to Gromm, who was eating lunch. Bread and some sort of meat, although I couldn't tell what kind.

"Gromm," I said, sitting down next to him and sighing, "I plan on leaving tomorrow. Are you going to continue to travel with me?"

He swallowed and put the plate of food down, "I would, but…" He looked around, "Listen, Margot, I really like it here. I haven't been here real long, but it's nice. These people know what they're doing with their lives."

I didn't want to dissuade him, but I didn't think he knew entirely what went on at Daedric Shrines, "Are you sure? It _has_ only been a day… The people here, they're nice and all but, well, Hermaeus Mora might not be the Prince to get involved with." I tried to find the right words, "Much of his realm has to do with sheer intelligence. Secrets, pathways, and riddles, and things like that."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me you came here for the Arena, right? Well, there the battles are honorable in a sense. Here, it all relies on intelligence. You wanted to be a warrior, well the only kind of warriors here use knowledge to kill." I felt a bit bad, especially because my only experience was with Nocturnal, and her people adored poisons and shadows more than anything else. I could only assume things would be a bit similar somewhere else. It was a bit vain to expect that I knew everything, but I couldn't let a companion suffer and end up with both of us travelling alone for no reason.

"That's why I want to stay. How many Nords take the time to really learn this stuff? I can take my life in a whole new direction!"

I smiled, and my worries faded to be replaced by the realization that I had been worried about him, "Good for you. I hope that you will be happy here."

"And listen to this, they have another new worshipper. He arrived late last night. I won't be the only new member here."

Things were finally looking up for the first time since I left Bruma, "Then it must be a sign of some sort." My smile grew wider to match the Nord's.

I spent the rest of the day organizing supplies and resting. The worshippers were very kind, in their own way. They made a point to let me know that our beliefs were different and that I wasn't allowed to take advantage of their good nature. I've never been one to take more than I need anyway, and the only times I have I've ended up hurt from it. They did give me a large bunch of grapes and some hard (but apparently long-lasting) crackers.

I slept near Black; intent on leaving the moment light woke me.

I dreamt of nonsense, and awoke to blood-letting.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

This will seem like a filler chapter, probably because it is. I had to set the stage for what happens next. Originally it was much longer, but it looked and felt a bit rushed, despite being longer. Thus, it became two chapters, one of which will be finished, revised, and edited as soon as possible.


	19. Of Ebony and Energy

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

* * *

Chapter 18

I still don't know exactly what happened. I woke up and the first thing I saw was the Bosmer, wounds spurting blood, hit the ground near me. Her attacker held an elegant katana that glowed with enchantments to match his eyes.

I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything… My body moved on its own and I grabbed Black's saddle in my stupor, but felt the assailant grab my shoulder and throw me down as my horse stamped in fright.

He pushed me onto the ground, holding me down with one arm while the other pressed the black katana to my throat. A strange presence seemed to resonate from it, as if it knew blood was to be spilt. I caught his gaze, one that wasn't like any other I'd seen before. It was murderous and violent, but had _purpose._

His eyes softened slightly, and his grip loosened, "You are lucky. There is a Breton I need a reason to kill." He hesitated, "That would happen to me. Two Bretons and I can't kill either of them." And then he just stood up, just like that. He looked away and pulled his hood down to cover his face and sheathed his katana. "Go before I decide otherwise." He added, but I barely heard it, and it wasn't until much later that I could remember any of his words. I could never recall his face.

I couldn't respond. It didn't even seem like he was talking to me anymore, so I just scrambled up on Black and ran. I didn't look back, I just ran and ran. The path went down the mountainside, and I passed creatures that could only be called blurs to my vision. I couldn't stop, and Black was as happy as I was to leave everything behind, even though neither of us really knew what we were leaving at the time.

It wasn't until a strange ghost passed in my peripheral vision that I was startled back into my surroundings. The spirit didn't give chase, and seemed content to stay in its ruins of a home. I registered that the ground was flat again, and that the morning light was shining a blood red over the horizon.

"Rain…" I muttered, suddenly exhausted. I came to some old ruins an hour or so later, and, seeing as there weren't any creatures roaming around, I sat down under an old arch to rest. By "sat down" I mean, "pretty much fell off my horse and happened to be under a sturdy looking piece of rock that I assumed was an arch." I winced as my bad knee hit the ground; the ride down the mountain hadn't been good for it.

I tied Black to one of the thin trees scattered around, with enough room for him to stay underneath the arch and out of the rain. He was exhausted and I felt bad for pushing him so hard, but I just couldn't think about that. I couldn't really think much at all.

I didn't really sleep, but wasn't really awake either. Thoughts passed through my mind without giving me a chance to remember or even register any of them.

The first bout of thunder made time start again. The rain was gently falling, and I was thankful the wall behind me blocked the steady wind. I suddenly felt the warm air around me and reminded myself that I was no longer in the mountains. I shed a layer of clothes and placed them carefully in my pack before settling down again. I was thankful for the warmth, but the air felt strange to my bare arms, so I wrapped the cloak tightly around my shoulders again.

I could finally think, and the day before (the lifetime before) was the first thing I thought of. What a stupid thing to do, to think of the friend you just lost, the place that was just destroyed, and the people that just died. I did another stupid thing and tried to remember what had just happened mere hours ago, which just lead to more confusion. I didn't even know where I was; let alone how I got there. It took several minutes for me to understand the basics of the events at the Shrine.

It was then that I noticed the wetness on my cheeks, and how it tasted of salt, even in my dreams.

* * *

I woke up when the sun came back out in the middle of the day. Black had started straining against the rope. I stood up and shook myself off before calming the horse. I whispered to him while looking around to see what had startled him.

Someone was walking toward the ruins. I knew that they were nobility from their well-made mages' robes. A strange looking staff was strapped to their back, though I couldn't discern what made it so different at that distance. The mage, as if someone could be any more obvious about it, was definitely a proficient magic user, but I couldn't recognize them due to their obscured face.

I wasn't sure why this would startle Black until I saw the Dremora following the mage. It walked at the exact same pace as their conjurer did, and was sheathing its sword after some sort of fight.

I wasn't sure what to do; they didn't look like a bandit or assassin. Of course, they weren't a guard either, so that only left someone from the Mage's Guild. My mind didn't work that fast, though, and by the time I had deduced that they probably weren't much of a threat, they were already standing in the center of the ruins. The Dremora, though fading, decided to do its master one last favor, and got the mage to look up directly at, well, me.

A sudden fear rushed through me; I had no mask, I didn't know this person…

I did know that person.

Claudia smiled and immediately put away the note she was reading. "What a coincidence! Margot, how have you been?"

I had absolutely no idea what to do. I hadn't expected to see someone at all in my travels, let alone someone I had met before. Everything suddenly made sense, nice robes, powerful creature, and the strange staff was one that I was familiar with after an incident with the Thieves' Guild. It was a unique ice staff, possessed by the Arch Mage.

"Uh… I've been…" I stammered as the mage came up and gave me a sudden hug.

"It's so nice to see you! I thought we might not ever be able to meet up again, and I see you here of all places!" She said, and I felt that she was fairly strong for a mage of her size. Meaning, I couldn't breathe.

"Can you please- please let go…"

"Oh, sorry, I just got a little excited." She said, letting go and taking a step back.

I straightened my cloak a bit, "That's okay. If I may ask, why are you here?" I really didn't want to talk about anything that had happened recently, but this seemed to be a safe topic for the moment.

She smiled sadly, "Well, you see…" For once, the mage was at a loss for words, or maybe she just didn't want to say them. "I think you should tell me why you're here first."

I thought for a moment, and then decided to shorten it, "I've decided to go back to wandering."

"I see…" She thought for another few moments, "My reason isn't so simple… or maybe it is."

I could tell she didn't want to tell me. "Don't worry about it." Her face lifted, so I decided to continue, "How about I cook us up something to eat, and then we can spend a little time exploring the ruins."

She smiled again, and her expression returned to its normal, happy look. "That would be nice. I have some meat here…" She dug into her pack and pulled out a wrapped package of what smelled like venison."I had some grapes, but I ate them on the way."

"I think I saw a fallen tree nearby; good for firewood." I replied, and went to gather what wood I could. I wasn't sure if I should be worried about Claudia, but when I heard her humming a happy tune, I felt a bit better.

My hands found easy purchase on the wood, and I felt only a slight pressure from the sharp bark due to the large calluses covering them. I collected enough branches to fit underneath one arm, and then made my way back to Claudia, who was currently talking to Black.

_Maybe I should worry about her…_

* * *

After ameal of venison and hard crackers, though definitely softer after being cooked, Claudia and I started to poke around the ruins. They were small, and there wasn't much there other than the arch I had stayed under. Something caught my eye in the distance, and I strained to see what it was.

"Hey Claudia, can you see that?" I asked, and she left the ruined column she had been inspecting to look toward the spot.

"I can't tell… Maybe if…" She paused a moment, "Can you climb up there?" She pointed to the top of the arch.

My bad knee suddenly hurt a bit, but I knew I could manage it. "Yeah, I think so."

Of course, I couldn't do it very well. My knee strained as I tried to pull myself up, but didn't give. The old injury throbbed more than it hurt, though I could feel a dull ache starting as I heaved myself onto the top.

I peered over the edge at the mage, "Couldn't you have done this?"

"Yes, but I'd rather stay on the ground." She said, "Now stand up and see what that is!"

I sighed and hesitantly stood. I knew there was nothing to knock me off, but the ground seemed to be getting farther away. I could see some ruins, bigger than the ones we had been exploring, just over a hill.

"There's some ruins… I can't tell what else…" I called down, and started to make my way down before the mage could respond. I had to jump at the last foot or so, and leaned against the arch to hide my throbbing knee.

She thought for a moment, "Well let's go check it out."

I thought of every horrible thing I'd heard about Alyied ruins, "Can you… summon that Dremora thing again?"

Claudia smiled, "Of course, but it's not like we need it."

I smiled as well, "Umm…for security, at least."

She sighed and summoned the Daedra, and I climbed on Black. The horse was rested well enough, though still a bit sluggish after the sprint down the mountain.

We spotted the Spriggan at a distance, and I was able to jump off Black before he could be spooked by it, and Claudia's Dremora took it out without a problem. It was the only living thing at the strange ruins. There's the keyword: living.

A burnt corpse lay on the ground nearby. The memories from that day (how long had it been?) came rushing back to me. The reality of the situation hit me again, and the smell of roasted, rotten flesh reached my nose, and Claudia gasped when she caught sight of the body.

With the weight of the day's events on my shoulders, I blacked out.

* * *

Edit: Forgot some formatting.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! I've been working on some original pieces more. I plan on uploading a new multi-chapter story in the somewhat near future. If anyone cares, I uploaded a Devil May Cry oneshot, so check it out if you feel like it.


	20. Of Ruins and Rainstorms

I apologize for the long wait! This chapter gave me some trouble, but I'm happy with how it turned out. My new-found inspiration may or may not have something to do with Skyrim… Some of you may remember the quest that is sort of happening in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Chapter 19

I awoke to Claudia's humming and the smell of smoke. My head hurt with a dull ache, probably from when I hit the ground. I remembered the images, the events from the days before as they flooded back to me, making my head hurt more. I groaned and shifted, finding that I was leaned against a pillar. The dull evening light wasn't too hard on my eyes, and I tried to stand up.

It was then that the mage noticed me, and forced me back into a sitting position. "Don't try to stand just yet." Then she added in an oddly strained voice, "You should eat something."

"Wait," I grabbed her robe and she stopped hesitantly. "What exactly happened to that person…?"

She paused, looking away, "He tried to activate the magical properties of the ruins, but wasn't strong enough."

I watched her as she continued to cook the venison, seemingly absorbed in finishing it as fast as possible. The fire looked like it had been made in haste. Any thoughts that it could have brought up were quickly drowned out by the smell of well-cooked meat. I ate it hungrily, suddenly aware of my empty stomach.

I stopped for a moment, and she sighed for some reason. "Exactly what do these ruins do?"

She paused again, "If you cast a strong enough lightning spell at the right pillar, you learn a powerful new spell, one that no one has possessed in a very long time. In the Mage's Guild, learning it can mean an immediate promotion."

"So, why…?" My voice began to fail me, and I took another bite of the meat as she began speaking.

"The spell you cast rebounds. If you aren't strong enough it kills you."

The meat had an odd taste to it, and the world seemed to sway as I saw Claudia lean over me before walking back to the fire and picking something up. The edges of my vision dulled, and I slumped against the pillar again.

* * *

Whatever she had used to drug the meat wasn't prepared for the constitution of an alchemist. The sheer amount of herbs I had ingested and all their properties had caused my body to build up more resistance than others. I'm not sure why she didn't try to fatigue me with magic, but now that I think about it she probably didn't want to waste any magicka.

I awoke less than an hour later, and had been moved farther from the ruins, though everything was still in my sight.

Everything includes Claudia in the same position that poor, burned corpse must have been in when it was still alive.

She was mumbling something under her breath, palms out toward the center of the ruins. I could see static coming off her robe. Whatever spell she was trying to cast, it was a big one.

I tried to stand, to stop her from what she was doing. Our last conversation had stuck in my mind as the most recent thing to happen. My mind, though unclear, knew that _something_ had to stop her.

I slumped to face her, trying to search through the fog in my mind for something, anything.

Then it cleared as though someone had wiped a dirty window, and my skull hurt. It felt like every thought was causing more pain, but I tried to ignore just for a moment.

A moment was all I needed. "Claudia!" I called, "Stop!"

She looked back, but didn't bring her palms down. "I'm sorry, but I have to try this."

"Why?" I called, desperate now that I could really remember everything. "What's so important you would hurt yourself like this?"

"I told you about the man I love. This is so he'll see that I've grown stronger." She called, and then set her jaw and planted her feet more firmly on the ground.

"If he loves you he won't need that! Don't give everything up for him!" I kept calling, "You're the Arch Mage! You're one of the most powerful people in the country!" I couldn't push myself off the ground, I couldn't get close enough… "There are more people worth living for!"

Then time stopped, she sighed heavily, and slowly her hands lowered to hang limply by her sides. Her shoulders shook, and she fell to her knees. I let my head fall, a smile on my face.

We stayed like that for some immeasurable amount of time. I dozed, trying to bring myself to stand. Claudia had shifted so that she was more comfortable, and tears gave way to deep thoughts.

Finally, as night fell, I was able to stand. I found her fiddling with her pack, shoving some herbs in it. I stumbled over, my balance still not quite right.

"Where are you going?" I asked; my voice raspy and tired.

She didn't look up, "North. I have business near Bruma." She handed me the thin cloth bag, "You're an alchemist, so I imagine this would be quite a find." I peeked inside to see bloodgrass, harrada root, and even two Daedra hearts.

"Wow! This is wonderful! After what you've given me, I hate to ask more of you but, can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly. She nodded, "Who is he?"

She sighed, "His name is Martin."

I nodded, "Good luck, and thank you again" I patted her on the shoulder and started to walk toward where Black was tied up.

"If I wanted to write to you?"

I turned around, "I suppose the docks in Anvil would be a good guess."

She nodded, "Thank you. Whatever you do, don't stop in Chorrol at the moment. A close friend of mine mentioned some…problems with Daedra they're having, and you might want to dodge every Oblivion gate you see!"

I smiled, "Alright, I wasn't planning on going in one!" I'd run close to an Oblivion gate only once in my more recent travels, while I was in Bruma. I'd seen one more from the mountains while I fled.

Now this encounter caused a slight problem, since I was apparently going somewhere now, and this somewhere had a name. I thought about it, and realized I was headed in that general direction anyway.

Although after I was in the middle of nowhere that night with a pounding headache, I had to admit life had definitely been better. Then I discovered that Claudia had included some grapes in my little goodie-bag, and that was definitely an improvement.

The next day I made it much farther, my head hurting far less than the day before. Black didn't tire easily, but I didn't risk riding him too much. I was at a point where there were fewer trees and more fields, and would have to wait to come across better shelter. On the other hand, it was easier to see bandits and wild animals. With food to eat and time to spare, things were beginning to look up for this wanderer.

I began to follow the coastline so that I could be sure of just about where I was. Anvil was a good distance away, but I was sure to find it if I continued like this.

Then, just as I was starting to look for a good place to camp, it started raining. Is there some Daedra or Divine that really wants to bother me? Nothing that has happened has actually brought me very close to death! They just want to make my life difficult. Well, if they can hear me, I appreciate the little things! I root for the underdog! I don't judge a book by its cover! Are there any other lessons you want me to learn? Good, so stop-

I'm going insane. I'm going to be one of those insane wandering hermits.

So, I was rushing through the storm, looking for shelter. I topped the crest of a hill, sure that there would be a camp of some sort waiting for me on the other side to find water. I'd found an inlet from the sea, and was forced to travel farther inland to get to my destination.

Several sightless minutes passed, impossible to tell exactly where I was. Then I could see a garden, and, even in the harsh rain, a mansion. I rushed forward, tying up Black with uncoordinated, wet hands. Then I pounded on the door.

A very unhappy Dunmer opened it, but our faces didn't quite match in expression. I was so _relieved_ and I knew that if I just asked nicely…

"What is it?" He even sounded mean.

My smile faltered slightly, "I need a place to stay until the rain lets up."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He said, and I was beginning to get worried.

"Umm, no sir; I'm a wanderer. I'm not even sure where I'll end up next." I supplied.

Then another Dunmer, a lady, walked over to the doorway. "Drad, it wouldn't hurt to let her stay for one night."

"But… Alright, but you have to stay downstairs and leave before morning." He ceded.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said, and he let me inside.

* * *

The rain stopped sometime during the night, and I left as early as possible. As I went out the door, I noticed something odd. There was a man leading an ogre in chains into a nearby cave. I didn't think much of it, and didn't stay to ask about it. My business would take me far away, and I don't make a habit of retracing my steps to learn about every odd thing happening in the world.

_I've had enough of ogres anyway…_

Of course, in the harsh rain and my enthusiasm about finding a half-way decent place for the night, I forgot which way I'd come from.

And it would be just my luck to go the _wrong way._

It would also have something to do with my luck to walk right into a Daedric Shrine.


	21. Of Malacath and Meandering

This update feels a little short, but it'll have to do. I didn't originally plan for the story to go in this direction, but I have a feeling it will just be an added chapter or so instead of an entire change to the plot. (I have a feeling I should have given the worshippers names...)

Ah, my twin brother is on here now as AssassinZ7, so check his stories out sometime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Chapter 20

Alright, so there I was: faced with 3 angry Orcs with several menacing weapons between them. My only weapon was a tiny iron dagger, though I dared not reach for it.

Maybe you've heard of Malacath? No? Well he isn't the worst Daedric Prince to come across, and is very kind to his followers. Obviously, this means his followers are also devoted to him. This can be very problematic for a scrawny wandering Breton.

I took one look at the gathering of Orcs and threw up my hands, not letting go of Black's reins.

Oh yeah, I had that morning's on-the-go breakfast of bread hanging out of my mouth.

It wasn't a good morning.

"Who are you?" One of the worshippers yelled.

I tried to talk, my shock making me forget the bread and nearly spit it out before covering my mouth long enough to swallow a large bite. "My name's Margot. I'm just a wanderer; I mean you no harm." I yelled.

They lowered their weapons slightly, "How can we be sure?" One of the larger ones called.

"You can't." I called back, not knowing what else to say. "Though I'm not sure why you'd worry about a scrawny Breton without armor."

Finally one of them sheathed his broadsword and grinned, "You're probably right. You may go in peace if you promise not to tell our location."

I started to agree, but instead something else came to mind, "Can I ask a favor of you in exchange for my keeping your secret?"

The muttered amongst themselves for a few moments before one called back, "Come here and tell us; we promise no harm will come to you until you've asked your favor."

_Then I'd better word this well._ I thought, tugging Black forward. They were giving me a chance, and such trivial things wouldn't upset a normal person, even a Daedric worshipper.

"Now, what is it?" One of the larger Orcs asked. "Talk fast, I don't think our friends would appreciate coming back from hunting to find someone like you here."

I nodded, "I was wondering if you'd seen any guards pass through here."

Each of them thought for a moment before shaking their heads slowly. I nodded, "I have one more question: I was staying at an estate last night and this morning I saw someone- How should I explain it?- Leading an ogre on some sort of leash into a cave." I stopped them before they could dismiss me as insane, "I know it sounds crazy, and it was early in the morning, but I wasn't sure if you knew anything about it."

Suddenly a smile spread over each of their faces, and they were much more… welcoming.

"Come on over to Malacath's Shrine. Sit down; tell us all about these ogres." All their weapons were sheathed now, and they lead me to the Shrine.

There were skinned animals hanging near fires, drying and laid out on rocks, and other carcasses with and without skin. Weapons were equally abundant, the biggest lay in front of the shrine itself. A few bloodstained cloaks were scattered around with pieces of broken armor.

They brought me to a few benches, and one Orc left to retrieve something. I sat down and they sat across from me. The one who left returned with roasted meat that I didn't recognize right away. It was very dark, and something in the back of my mind told me it was probably bear.

These people hunted bears for food and I was thankful for anything hot and edible, so, despite the fact that it wasn't entirely appetizing, I just smiled and nodded as I ate.

"Now, what about these captive ogres?" The biggest one, with the axe, asked.

I swallowed, "I was staying with a Dunmer named… Drad, I think. He and his wife, or sister, I don't know, and the next morning I left early and saw some guy with a leashed ogre."

"Drad, you say?" The smallest Orc, ironically and understandably wearing the most armor, said with a big smile. "I'm pretty sure I know where his estate is."

"It was a very nice looking estate, well at least what I saw of it." I mentioned before taking another bite. I swallowed quickly, remembering something else. "I think I may have gotten turned around in that storm. Which way is Anvil?"

"Just follow the water that way." The smaller one pointed almost in the direction that I'd come. "If you're heading that way, there's an island you can see just before you reach Anvil. There's good fishing there, but it's hard to reach so it's only good for a marker."

"Thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked, feeling thankful with my full stomach.

The smiled again, helping me stand up. "No, no, you've done plenty. Guys, I think we owe this nice young lady for this information."

The biggest one handed me a large bundle of cloth. "Here, some extra clothing. I put a bottle of mead in there too if you get thirsty."

"Thank you!" I said, surprised by the generosity.

"Just don't tell anyone where we are, and don't spread anything about the ogres." Each of them said something along these lines as they ushered me out, pressing Black's reins into my hands.

I walked for a time before stopping in the shade of a boulder to tie my gifts to Black's saddle and climbing on. The horse was well-rested and quite content as I took my time getting to Anvil.

Dodging Oblivion Gates and munching on grapes, I meandered my way to the city on the water, thinking of good fish and a warm bed that I didn't have yet. I didn't count the days and I didn't ration food, knowing I would reach my destination eventually.

It was a fine time on the road. I watched the stars and considered making maps later after I had parchment. The nights were filled with staring at what seemed like nothing, trying to see if there was some far off star hiding from my eyes. My mind avoided the subject of my future, focusing on a single point in the sky until I'd forgotten everything.

It was then that I met someone who I should have never seen again, someone who I wouldn't see again until my life had once again been altered.

I came across a road as I walked farther inland after sighting the island the Orcs had told me about. It was a perfectly ordinary road, with a very nice sign pointing the way to Anvil. I noted that one of the signs was blank and, strangely, seemed to point nowhere. This perfectly ordinary road with its quant little sign was the place that I saw Captain Hieronymus Lex.

It was then that time started again.


	22. Of Seasons and Strangers

I've noticed the chapters have been getting steadily shorter… Is that a bad sign? Ah, I'll make an attempt to make the next one a bit longer.

I had to fudge some of the details in this chapter in relation to the game, so you'll have to forgive me. Lex wasn't supposed to come back yet…

Responses to anonymous reviews:

RYNO: At least I have a username! Just kidding. Thanks for the advice on description, often I'm hesitant to use scenery as much because I'm afraid people will call me out on messing up a detail…

Sara: Not everything is as it appears… I'm really honored you're checking back so much, and I'm sorry for the wait!

Technically this is the end of part two, at least in my head. The next one is the last, likely spanning more chapters than this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

We'll have to go back in time, by a mere few minutes, to truly convey the situation.

_I was quietly riding Black along the road, and when I heard horses behind me I simply pulled my scarf tighter around my face and made sure my hood was up. I patted Black and murmured soothing words as a small group of guards came up beside us._

"_Excuse me, but what are you doing out here on your own?" One of the three men asked. "It isn't often we see a black horse moving at such a slow speed on these roads."_

"_It's a perfectly reasonable question, sir. I am traveling to Anvil, and my business is my own." __I casually tightened my bag of food on the saddle, trying not to meet their eyes. I felt a grape or two squish under my palm at their next outburst._

"_And a young lady at that!" The one farthest from me said, both of them definitely Imperials._

_I sat up a little higher; making sure my cloak still shadowed my face, "I am a wanderer, sir. I can almost guarantee that I've seen more of this country in the past two years than you have in your entire life."_

_This earned a chuckle from the other two guards, and the previously silent one spoke up, "She's probably right, you know." He turned to me, and I barely caught what he said, "Miss, we'll escort you to Anvil. It's getting late, and you shouldn't travel alone at night."_

I should have said no. I definitely should have said no. I should have turned around and rode off without another word.

But I didn't.

So I was stuck travelling with someone who was very likely still willing to arrest me. Over the last few… years, I think, my appearance had changed slightly. Had it been that long…? I knew he would still recognize me if he got a good look at my face, so I kept my face down and rode behind the guards.

"So you don't want to discuss your business?"

I started to respond, but Lex cut me off. "If the lady doesn't want to share her business, we shouldn't press the matter." He reprimanded.

"It's fine. I'm meeting a friend there." I paused, but decided to continue, "I've been traveling for a long time now, and I don't get to talk to friends often." Yes, that wouldn't hurt anything.

"If I could ask that," He said, giving a Lex a look, "then may I ask exactly how long you've been traveling?"

My eyes clouded for a moment, "No, you may not." After a smug glance from Lex, I smirked, "But if you'd be willing to hear some stories from a wanderer, I'd be willing to tell them."

"Nah, it's fine. We'll reach Anvil soon anyway." He responded.

"So what are Imperial City guards doing in Anvil anyway?" I asked.

"Someone claimed that there were thieves working here that had also operated in the Imperial City." The quieter guard said. "I'm not even sure why we need to be here, but…"

"No need to question it. We'll be back to the city in no time." Lex said, and I sighed in relief. So the city would be a safe place to stay for a time. I'd lay low for a while, and hopefully Claudia would contact me sooner rather than later. That would probably be the extent of my communication for a while…

I made sure to part with them at the gate, even though I had no idea where I was headed. I could make it to the docks in the morning…

I paused, looking around. I sat down on the walkway beside the road, dropping the packs I had brought along with me. I could barely tell I was lost, since the relief of having dodged Lex after being so close to him was overwhelming. I lowered my scarf and loosened it around my neck, leaning back and sighing. I started to think up my plan for the night, but…

Out of nowhere I was pretty much just snatched up to my feet. I grabbed for a weapon, anything, by armored hands trapped my shoulders and my small frame could do little to escape.

Then I locked eyes with my attacker, and stopped moving entirely. He pulled my hood down, revealing my entire face.

"I knew it." Lex's eyes weren't nearly as wide or surprised as mine. "Marguerite Louise."

It took me a minute to find my voice, and I cast my eyes down, "That sounds about right…" I met his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "Look, it's been—"

"A year. You said two earlier, but that was probably an embellishment on your part."

I glanced away again, realizing my mistake. I'd unwittingly given away something, a result of my retirement. "It's probably more like a year and a half, anyway…"

"It doesn't matter." He dropped me, "I won't be the one to arrest you."

"Wha…?"

"The letter you gave me… it…" He stopped, "Anyway, you paid off part of your bounty, but after I tried to drop the charges, one of the other captains suddenly brought all this evidence forward against you."

"That was the first time in months… There had been no evidence left before that. There shouldn't have been…" I brought up as many memories as I could, always ending with the lighthouse, and how my fence was untraceable.

"It turns out he was most likely trying to take our gaze off him. He was a long standing source of corruption in the Guard. I couldn't remove any of the bounty, nor could I prove him wrong. Your friend, the Khajiit, tried his hand too, but it was no good."

Something tugged at my memory, "So did you really follow me to Bravil?" I asked, confused at his attempt to defend me at all.

"Yes, I was assigned to track you down as a suspect in multiple thefts. After that I claimed that the case was cold, and none of my men wanted to follow you that far anyway."

"Lex… why would you defend me?"

"To be completely honest, it wasn't for you. The thefts that Captain brought up were possible links to the Gray Fox, and they were dismissed as petty theft." He answered. "Not that I would just leave a friend in prison! just…" He amended quickly.

I nodded, "Thank you, for defending me and not looking for me." I reached for my bag, "I'll try to contact you later, if I get enough money for the bounty." Though it was pretty worthless, they record things like that…

He winced, "Well… those petty theft charges pile up… You're going to prison either way at this point. Not for long, of course, but…"

"Then don't expect word from me at all. Tell Hassiri that I'm okay." I sighed, a wave of…I suppose you could call it grief, washed over me. I wasn't going back, and there was nothing to go back to. I just couldn't risk the recorded sentences, even if I was no longer a thief by some definitions.

His face fell, and he looked concerned, "Will you be alright out here?"

I didn't look up, "I've enjoyed traveling. Maybe I'll stay here for a while, but I'll move on eventually."

"I don't think there's much I can do at this point. You're not being searched for, at least."

That was true; this could be a good opportunity to relax a bit, but then again last time I'd relaxed at all, things had turned sour pretty fast.

"Right, well, I'd better find a place for the night." I said, reaching down to pick up one of the packs. "It was nice seeing you. If you're ever in… If you ever see me, feel free to talk, I suppose."

"You know, we were technically friends, right?" He said, stopping me from doing or saying anything, "You act like we're old acquaintances who just happened to run into one another." I had assumed that we'd never been that close, but maybe he was right…

I quickly snatched up the other bag, "I know…" I turned away, looking for a sign of a tavern, anything. "You know, I had the strangest question asked to me by an even stranger person…" _Oh, why am I talking? Shut up, shut up, shut up…_ "When I told her about my past, she asked if I loved you."

"And what was your answer?"

"That I could have, in another life." I said, turning my head to look at him with a small smile.

He smiled too, almost sadly, "That sounds about right."

I nodded, and started walking. Once again, though, I had no idea where I was going.

Of course, someone else snatched me right about then.

This time, the person didn't keep hold of me, instead just pulling me into an alley and immediately began talking, and in my shock in the dark place I didn't really fight back and instead absorbed what I could of the hushed information.

"Listen, I'm going to get you to a good place to stay. Just follow me and don't worry, because I think you'll like this place fairly well." He dropped me and started walking and, in an odd feeling of instinct and reflex that I couldn't quite place, I waited until I could barely see the man before following him.

The sound of waves and the smell of salt got stronger and I smiled. It was at this moment that I decided to trust the stranger, at least while I was close to the water. It had been so long since I'd seen water, since I'd been fish—

_Oh, that's what he meant._ I thought, realizing that this man must know me, at least through someone else. That left only a few people, and no one knew of my location.

During daylight and less light-headedness, I would remember the beggars, and connected everything to the one, well, faction, that seemed to know everything that was going on. It was at that epiphany that I told myself to thank Armand if I ever spoke to him again.

The man spoke quietly to one of the guards and handed him something as we slipped through the gate to the docks. I sucked in a quick breath as I looked over the water. A lighthouse stood tall on a hill to my right, and I heard a fish jump in the shallow water nearby.

The stranger noticed my response right away, "What do you think?"

I relaxed and smiled, "Let me get over the nostalgia and then I'll get back to you."

He laughed, "I thought so. I recommend staying at the Flowing Bowl. It's not the nicest place in town, but it has better company than some." He pointed to the sign on one of the buildings nearby.

"Thank you. I owe you." I responded.

"If you see me again then I'll welcome any payment you have to offer."

I nodded and the man walked away, just like that. He seemed to fade into the background as he passed through the open gate and into the city.

I hurried to get to the tavern, wanting to get to bed early and spend the next day exploring my new home.


	23. Of Apologies and Amor

Alright, I owe you guys an explanation.

You see, my laptop keeled over a couple of weeks ago, and I had to get a new one and do a file transfer. Does this mean that I can start updating effectively? Of course not, that would be too easy. I don't have Microsoft Word on this computer yet, and have no idea when I'll be able to get it, so I can't access any files.

Yeah, I know: "Get a flash/jump drive!" I did. It isn't helping.

But how can I be writing this? WordPad, which lacks spellcheck and all its wonders (so please don't be mad for any mistakes I may have missed...). I can write, but I can't get to the outlines for my two long term stories. Since I haven't studied them with the intent of not using them, we're all out of luck for the time being.

So I wrote this fluffy mass of goo and sweetness about Claudia and Martin as an apology gift thing.

Seriously, this thing is like Southern sweet tea, and to quote one of my favorite comedians, when we run out of syrup for our pancakes we just pour the tea on it.

Also, did I mention that Claudia's name is pronounced "cloud-ia" as in the Spanish?

(Ehe... should I have mentioned earlier that this wasn't actually an update?)

* * *

Claudia could be a very patient woman, when she wanted to be. Unfortunately, over the last few weeks her patience had run thin every time she had anything to do with _him_.

Martin.

Margot's words had struck something in her, and after a day or so of traveling aimlessly (north), she'd decided that it was time to confront Martin.

As she approached Cloud Ruler Temple, her thoughts were on _anything _else but him, because she knew she would spur her horse until they were both bleeding and tired if it meant she could reach him faster. So she remembered at a slow pace, instead of looking to the future at a tiring one.

Up until her mind flashed to the fight that earned her her title (for it had already been given), things were going quite well.

_Blood everywhere, moving... He's just a child... How?_

And then she was making sure her horse was on track again, forgetting the...

She couldn't forget it. That would be... dishonorable.

So she let the memory flood her, though her eyes were fixed on the spot in the mountains where she knew she would be in no time at all.

_She had asked an apprentice to go with her, as a witness if nothing else. He was going to cast an invisibility spell, taking out smaller creatures along the way and warning her of traps._

_But the King of Worms was not so foolish as to trust only his eyes._

She was snapped from the memory by the sight of the temple coming into view. She hadn't even registered that she'd passed the Doomstone, even though it was late enough for it to begin to glow, but sure enough, there was her temporary home.

She used telekinesis, an old spell she'd picked up in Cheydinhal, to open the gates. The Blades inside recognized her immediately, as she had made several frequent trips there recently. Along with their Hero of Kvatch, she was a consistant visitor to the haven in the mountains. Her own home wasn't far, so whenever she was nearby she dropped in under the premise of helping Martin with one thing or another.

She _did_ help Martin, with certain things. She could read Daedric, for one. For another, she had connections to every mage in Cyrodiil whether she wanted to or not, so instead of sending things having to do with alchemy and the like with the Hero of Kvatch, they sent it with her.

That's not the only reason she was there.

She passed through the barracks first, shedding her heavy clothing in favor of a dull gray robe that was better fit for the warmth of Cloud Ruler Temple. Then she quietly entered the mess hall, knowing that it would be where she would find Martin.

He was reading _that book_, like he always did. Forgetting to eat and sleep, because of _that book._

Forgetting her...

"Martin, I'm back." She said, coming up to stand beside him.

He glanced up, a bit startled by her sudden appearance. "Oh, hello Claudia. What are you doing back so soon?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Ah, that's nice..." He said distractedly, glancing back down at the book. "Did you take care of that business you mentioned?"

"Sort of." She sighed when he didn't respond, buried once again in his studies. She shook his shoulder lightly, as if waking him up. "You know I love you, right?"

He looked up again, clearly startled, "Yes, of course, we've been over this. And I love you too." Then he was back to reading. Again.

Claudia looked at the book briefly, knowing that with its power looking at something in it too long could be dangerous. She looked at the other books on the table and picked up the heaviest one she could find and picked it up.

And promptly dropped it on the Mysterium Xarxes (as well as Martin's fingers), so it hit the desk, the ancient text finally covered.

"Why'd you do that?" Martin questioned, rubbing his sore hand.

"Now that you're not busy, we can either go sit in front of the fire with some nice mead, or I can call Jauffre and when he gets here I'll start-"

"I'll get the mead." He said, not wanting to risk the "wrath of the Arch Mage", even if the threat was fairly vague.

"Good." She responded with a soft smile, quite pleased with herself. Martin returned it, standing up and pushing his studies to the farthest corner of his mind.

And so they quietly settled down in front of the fire, watching the flames as well as the glinting katanas above them.

Caroline had come in at some point, noticing the couple sitting side by side. She draped a warm blanket over their shoulders, and Claudia gave her a thankful smile and took the oppurtunity to actually cuddle with Martin, something previously hindered by his leftover habits from priesthood.

As fatigue settled over her from traveling for so long, her mind started to flash again with memories.

_She was bleeding, her left arm was useless, and blood from a cut on her temple had found its way into her eye._

_She cast an old spell that she barely remembered, but it was enough to disarm her opponent. She snatched the fallen weapon, her own out of charge. She looked around, knowing what the weapon could do, as the King of Worms charged toward her, spells shining on his hands._

_She cast the enchantment on a corpse, and it attacked, giving her a chance to down a potion and begin casting again._

The mage snuggled further into Martin's chest, earning a blush from the former priest and forcing the image of the fight out of her mind. He wrapped an arm around her, a bold gesture for him, and pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to savor the moment. Sadly, she was reminded again...

She had used the apprentice's corpse to avenge his death. It had been nearly destroyed by spells from its forced opponent, mutilated beyond recognition.

He had looked a lot like Martin, when he was alive.

So she leaned against him, assuring herself that he was still there, with her. She pulled the blanket tighter around them, and his warmth was a comfort in the cold night of the mountains.

They made a point to spend time together from then on, and Martin sometimes had to wonder why they hadn't in the first place.

* * *

There you go. Something about the lovebirds of this story, considering it's the only couple that actually has any sort of recognition so far. I suppose I didn't really convey it in the actual story, but they're actually very close. Martin is just a huge idiot most of the time.

Since I will be able to upload, but not continue, I may take this oppurtunity to update things like Awkward Questions with the Borgia, and I have a Hetalia story that will be updated more regularly in the works, so if anyone cares, I'm not going to disappear just because of some stupid technology problems. And so you know I'm not dead.

Again, sorry!


	24. Of Basements and Bar Fights

Thank you all for being so patient!

I noticed that Part 2 of this actually doesn't end for a few more chapters… My bad…

I also meant to have this out yesterday, but got distracted by Multilanguage videos. No regrets!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

Life on the Anvil docks wasn't entirely different from that on the Waterfront. In fact, it was probably better.

For one thing, there were fewer guards that bothered with questioning the vagabonds and drifters that would stay just long enough to say that they were there. I easily slipped into a routine without their noticing me or wondering about my origins or reasons for being there. I was probably the only person who truly took fishing from the shore as my living, but any sailors that couldn't get enough of the sea or simply didn't know what to do on land were my (normally silent) company on the shoreline.

I was careful to retrieve the supplies for my meager profession without attracting much attention. One of the brothers working at the Flowing Bowl allowed me to say so long as I paid my rent in whatever way I could and managed to stay out of the way.

Have I ever mentioned that strange things tend to happen to me on a regular basis?

Well if it wasn't at least implied, I do believe I am doing a poor job as narrator.

So obviously things started happening soon after my arrival. Or continued happening, as I don't know what sort of things they were used to in the city. It reminded me a bit of my time in Bruma, except I was usual selling cheap fish and wasn't technically in hiding.

And I wasn't freezing pretty much every time I went outside. Speaking of going outside, that's the usual beginning to my daily routine.

Calling a quick good morning to Caenlorn and a goodbye to Maenlorn as I left, I hurried to the lighthouse. They called something after me, but I didn't quite catch it.

(Alright, they may have been mad because I sometimes maybe get them mixed up…)

Moving on…

Ulfgar Fog-Eye is very serious about his duties as Lighthouse keeper.

So as I rounded the lighthouse to fish around the side in an attempt to avoid company for the day, it wasn't strange to see him there.

The strange part was that he was furiously trying to get into the cellar, apparently unsuccessfully.

I slung my net over my shoulder and casually walked up to the distracted Nord, "Need some help?"

He jumped, startled, but calmed when he saw that it was me. Or maybe because I'm not a threat in any way to a giant Nord. I think I'll save some of my self-esteem and go with the former.

"I was just trying to get into the cellar here. I rented it out, but someone came and took the key." He punched the door with the side of his fist, "They locked it back when they were done."

Suddenly a strange smell coming from the locked rooms hit me, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "_What is that?_"

"And now you see the problem."

I smirked. _And I do believe I have a solution._ "Let me see."

I pulled out the Skeleton Key, one of the few possessions I wasn't willing to part with, and fiddled with the lock, standing close so the tall man standing nearby couldn't quite see me. It took a few moments longer than it had the last time I'd used the artifact, due to my being distracted by the awful smell coming from inside and the amount of time that had passed without my needing to use it at all. Thankfully, lock picking is one of those things that you can't totally forget.

The door opened and I was nearly knocked back by the stench coming from below, almost making me cough up the grapes I had eaten on the way there. A rotting corpse of some sort of animal could be seen at the bottom, but that couldn't be the only thing there. I buried my mouth and nose into the crook of my elbow, suddenly wanting my scarf to cover my face better.

Ulfgar was no less fazed, coughing slightly and peering in with more hesitance than would befit the tall man.

"Are you sure you're going to go down there?"

"I'm trying not to think about it."

I smiled, "Hey, I could catch some fish and you can just hold that to your nose the whole time."

He didn't seem to want to joke, "I don't think the smells are the worst of it."

My smile didn't falter, just changed to something more understanding, maybe darker, "I know."

After fishing for an hour or so, I returned to the Flowing Bowl with a few fish to sell to one of the brothers. I had snagged a mudcrab that would get a halfway decent price too, so it had been a good trip out. When I stopped gagging from the smell, that is.

So I returned sometime after most people had eaten breakfast, but weren't quite ready for lunch.

Meaning the only drunk ones were sailors that had to leave the next day, and the focus of this part if the story: Hauls-Ropes-Faster.

With a hand on the sack secured to my belt, I made my way through the tavern toward the desk in the back. I noted out of the corner of my eye that the Argonian in question was thoroughly drunk and there were some women I had seen around the building surrounding him. He was close to the desk where… Caenlorn sat.

I learned that day that I needed a new sack for fish.

I had removed the bag and was holding it up as I neared my destination, but didn't quite get there. One of the busty women had tripped me (intentionally or not, I don't know or care), and I dropped the bag on Hauls-Ropes-Faster. It broke, and scattered the fresh catch everywhere.

He stood up immediately, cursing, as I tried to fix the mess. The women left in disgust, and I was stuck facing an angry Argonian by myself.

I also learned that Argonians can be angry drunks if you really set them off.

So he yelled for a while in more than one language that I couldn't identify. I just stood there, waiting it out. He didn't seem violent or anything and I didn't particularly care.

That is, until a sailor nearby got annoyed and broke a bottle over his head. It shut him up, but also earned the attention of the elf proprietor.

"Hey, clean that up!" he yelled, and I immediately snatched up my string of fish.

Channeling an old instinct, I turned to the sailor, "I can't tell what's fish slime and what isn't, so I'll just move the Argonian and you can clean it all up, okay?" I didn't even try to sound innocent, because I'm not nearly that charismatic, and didn't give him space to argue.

I pushed away some of the broken glass and pulled the Argonian behind the counter, Caenlorn helping me a little. I handed him the string of fish, which was apparently deemed worthy of some coin. I reached into my pack to grab an herb known for healing, practically stuffing it in the drunk's mouth. He coughed and spat, but swallowed it.

I decided it was a good time to leave, so I just made my way back up to my room (See: ran as fast as I could because a few people were giving me rather scary looks) and locked the door.

And maybe when I went out later to go into town for a snack, I hung around a guard or two…

Look, I'm not good around people.

…anyway, something else unexpected happened. I heard from Hauls-Ropes-Faster again, but he was thanking me.

No joke, a few days later he caught up with me on the docks, and claimed that the women were actually trying to rob him, and I had saved him a lot of money and embarrassment.

When they aren't drunk, excited Argonians remind me of puppies. Was that racist? Oh I don't know…

"Okay, so I owe you, right?" he said, looking a bit less intoxicated than usual.

"I suppose…" I answered hesitantly.

He nodded, "Well, what can I do?"

I thought for a moment, looking around, "Can you get me to that island?" I settled on, pointing to the place a ways out into the water.

"No problem! Give me a day or two, and then we'll set out."

Well, I made myself a new friend!

A drunk, normally unhappy friend... Look, the point is, I got something out of it. Wait… I mean…

I'm not good with people.

I may not respond to reviews this weekend, because I will be at the lake!~


	25. Of Discoveries and Detection

I'm going to try to get a couple more chapters out before school starts on Monday.. I know I'll have one more done at least.

I'm afraid not much really happens this chapter, but it must be written and read to lead up to the next chapter, which will end Part II.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be worried about forgetting the disclaimer if I owned Oblivion.

* * *

So, a drunken Argonian and a fisherman are in a boat…

Let's not finish that thought.

For one thing, he was sober at this point, and another, I can't really be called a fisherman. Why? Because people are sexist.

Anyway, Hauls-Ropes-Faster managed to find a small boat (I didn't want to know how) and had woke me up before the sun rose that morning by banging on my door in order to drag me out half-dressed to the dinghy, nets thrown over my shoulder and new pack tied around my waist.

Yes, it's more important to have fishing gear ready than matching and well-fitted clothing. Are you new here?

So we set out, a considerable amount of food packed as proof that we would be spending the day out, though I had already eaten some of the grapes on the way out. Apparently Hauls-Ropes-Faster had wanted to investigate as well, and decided that he'd just make a trip out of it while I prayed to any god listening that the fishing would be good.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was indeed worth visiting, but not for the fishing. In fact, I really didn't catch any more than I would have on a good day on the docks.

We had been out for a little while when Hauls-Ropes-Faster had decided to go diving instead of helping me with my nets. It was unnecessary help, really, but he was good at it.

He disappeared into the water for several minutes, and I didn't really think much of it. He returned with some alchemical ingredients the first time he surfaced, and he did so only because his hands were full.

The second time was where it got interesting.

He surfaced with something cradled to his chest, not protectively in any way but not wanting it to fall. When he walked onto the shore he limped slightly, but didn't seem to be in any other pain.

I rushed over, "What happened?"

He blinked, still adjusting to the light, "I found something down there; a skeleton."

"A _human_ skeleton?" was my first response, but it seemed a little silly. Of course it was human! My luck wouldn't let it be anything else. I'm surprised the guy's ghost hadn't already come out and tossed me in the water.

"Yeah, and he had some fancy piece of armor. I tried to grab it, but my ankle got caught on some plants and I missed it." He held out the thing in his hand, "I only got a bone."

I looked at the bone, a mixture of horror and fascination on my face, "And thank you for showing it to me." I responded sarcastically.

"I'm going back down to get it."

I wasn't overly interested in this particular thing, "Alright, just try not to get stuck again. I can't dive in after you."

Two casts of my net passed before the dockhand surfaced again, this time wearing a helmet that was a brighter green than the grass in spring. I chuckled lightly at the reflective surface, but the Argonian didn't find any part of it funny.

"This is made of glass!"

"Don't drop it."

Clearly, I was uneducated in the value of armor, "No, not that kind! This is the hardest material you can find outside of Oblivion itself! Well, unless you want to be weighed down all the time."

"Fascinating, but I'll only be interested if it helps with night fishing."

Have you ever been in one of those situations where you feel like you're in one of those advertisements salesmen put on to get you to buy things?

"Here, look…" he set it on my head.

Suddenly the Argonian glowed a bright pink, which I knew from potions to be from life detection. The world around me was a blue tint, but I could still identify everything. It was as though the sun didn't have to shine at all; this thing let me see without light.

"I've heard of this before, from an old rumor. This is the helmet Fin Gleam, I think." he supplied as I looked around, mesmerized.

"Fin Gleam, eh? It's nice…" I remarked.

"And I think I know its last enchantment…"

With that, I was picked up and tossed out into the water. A scream had barely left my lips when I hit the surface. I can swim, but I was startled considerably and started to sink. I couldn't seem to tell which way was up, which way was down, and my breath was…

Still very much there. I opened my eyes and let myself breath, learning the last enchantment of this remarkable thing.

I surfaced and dragged myself onto land, looking and feeling like a wet rat.

"So I was right!"

"Considering I'm not _dead._" I spat at him.

"Well, it doesn't really help me. I don't work nights and can breathe underwater." he sighed, looking at the bright helmet.

I took it off, "So are you just going to sell it or what?"

He smiled a bit, "I'd have to travel half way across Cyrodiil to get a decent price from a decent person."

"It could make a nice decoration."

"Or I could do the obvious thing and let you have it."

I chuckled, "You're giving me a one-of-a-kind helmet that I could only use for _night fishing_ instead of adding it to your retirement fund?" He gave me a pointed look, "Or beer money, whichever you prefer."

"Nah, this way you owe me something too. And it may be something I could actually use."

"Let me guess, drinks on my tab until I move out or you die from alcohol poisoning?" I said with a smirk.

"That sounds fine to me!"

I sighed heavily, knowing I'd have to do the right thing, "If you're serious, I will pay you back at some point. I don't know how much this thing is worth, but I'll find some way…"

He held out a scaly, wet hand, which I took in my own calloused one.

"Deal."

* * *

I rather enjoyed having that helmet, really.

It allowed me to miss out on the hottest part of the day in favor of fishing long into the night. I wasn't quite nocturnal, considering I didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to inspect the rest of the city in daylight.

I didn't frequent any places, mostly spending time wandering the area and people watching. I went to a few taverns, memorizing locals' names and bits of idle gossip. I learned that it wasn't strange for people to only go by a first name, forgoing the formalities of stating their surname. It came in handy, and I was known to the town as Margot the Fisherman instead of Marguerite Louise. I carried Fin Gleam with me sometimes, though normally in a pack.

One such time, it was late in the evening, and I was returning from walking in the gardens in one part of the city. I went ahead and put Fin Gleam on since no one was out. It made me feel a bit safer both with the armor and the enchantments.

As I passed Benarius Manor, I noticed someone walking up to the door.

"Are you the one who bought this place?" I asked when I noticed him fiddling with the door. He wore a dark black cloak, and carried an interesting dagger.

"Yes, I'm hoping to fix it up a bit." he responded, and I could clearly see he was a Dunmer.

"They say it's haunted, you know." I mentioned, looking at the window.

It was then that I noticed a light shade of pink dusting it, as though something inside were…alive. But that wasn't possible, because Fin Gleam couldn't detect ghosts.

Could it?

"Sir, I think that that rumor might be right." I responded to the odd look he gave me.

I could make out his smile through the pink clouding his features, but not what it was trying to say.

"I think so too. In that case, it was a bit overpriced."

After that I never saw anything move in the house again. Any noises and smells faded completely, as well.

I did see the man every once and a while, usually around the blacksmith.

I can't really say if he's still around, because after I returned to Anvil, months had passed and I'd forgotten his face.

But you don't know anything about that yet, and I'm dreading telling you that part of the story with every word.

…do I have to?


	26. Of Lives and Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.**

**It's not like I forgot about that fishing tournament and my lack of internet access or anything… That's not why I don't have this posted before school, of course not…**

**SCHOOL. That should be enough of an excuse.**

**Updates will be slow from now on, since I can't always post on weekends and am at school all day.**

**I know things are going a bit faster here, and it may seem like coincidence, but all will make sense soon… Actually, I just have to shift the style a bit for the next part, so just bear with me.**

* * *

I had been in Anvil for several weeks, spending half of that with the ability to fish at night.

This particular day I was wandering the docks, idly chatting with whoever walked by that was in the mood to talk.

Most of the time, I just watched the water.

That is, until three men happened to come by. They loitered in front of one of the stores, occasionally muttering to one another.

The first thing I noticed though was their armor; bright Mithril that I recognized from a raid on the Fighter's Guild some years prior while I was still with Nocturnal. A Mithril Cuirass was what paid for my house, actually.

But what I really noticed was that they were jerks.

You see, I'd been bored most of the day, and their appearance had brought the opportunity for some entertainment. I didn't recognize them, from around town or the docks, so I decided to make conversation and work on my people skills a little. I finished my snack of grapes and stood up.

I raised my hand in greeting, an attempt at a friendly smile on my face, "Hey there—"

"Go away, we're too busy to talk to someone like you." said the Bosmer irritably.

Alright, my people skills aren't _that _bad.

I glared at them (quite menacingly, I might add) and turned back to the Flowing Bowl to get something else to eat.

It began to rain just as I went in, which wasn't overly strange. It could mean better fishing that night, if it stopped by then, that is, so I was happy to spend the evening in the tavern, though it was now crowded with people hiding from the weather. I stayed back toward the back, idly munching on more grapes with bread and sipping mead.

The men from earlier came in as well.

They didn't notice me, whether it was because I still had enough talent to fade into the background or they just didn't have enough sense to look around I don't know.

I don't tend to listen in on other people's conversations, but some of the things they said caught my attention.

Especially when they mentioned "that scrawny Breton girl".

I hunched back on instinct, forming back into the shadows to hide my face. They were to my left, huddled over a table and ignoring their drinks. The Dunmer was speaking in a quick, hushed tone I couldn't quite understand. The Nord had been the one to catch my attention.

The Bosmer spoke in a much lighter, but no less irritated voice that I could understand, "I didn't know this town could be so crowded!"

The Nord responded to something the Dunmer said, "No, the Kvatch refugees didn't come this way; most stayed near the city."

"Keep your voice down!" scolded the Bosmer, albeit hypocritically.

"Tch, we've been stopped by half the people in here. If they don't know we're here, they're as dumb as they look!"

I downed my cup and slipped back upstairs to take a nap before time to go back out for the night.

* * *

I woke up as the sun was setting, and I threw on a cloak in case it was still raining a bit outside. Snatching up my nets and tying my pack to my belt, I left the small room that had become my room to the wonderful experience that is fishing.

Those jerks were out there again. Right where I was planning on fishing.

So I just moved down a bit on the dock and decided that they could stand my casting for a while, whether they wanted to or not.

(Maybe this has something to do with my people skills, or lack thereof.)

They gave me some odd looks when I slipped Fin Gleam on, but didn't comment. I looked out at the blue-tinted scene, and was happy to find that the waters were fairly calm. Sadly, the fish weren't very active, but I tossed in some mud crab meat hoping something was hungry.

The men started to glance at me as the sun began to set, and I assumed they thought I was going inside. Seeing their faces out of the corner of my eye, I was suddenly worried. They didn't look like they were planning a picnic…

For some reason, I feel like retracting that last statement.

Anyway, I thought for a moment before gathering up my nets and walking over toward an old warehouse, settling down on a bench and trying to look like I was messing with a knot or tangle in the ropes.

I really hadn't planned on, shall we say, "taking the law into my own hands". No, of course not! People tend to ask questions about that sort of thing, and it isn't exactly the safest option out there.

Trust me on this one.

Alright, alright, I'll back up.

I continued to mess with the ropes, watching the men out of the corner of my eye. I was careful to hold it close, so they couldn't tell I had any form of night vision, and pulled it off quite well, if I do say so myself. They didn't suspect a thing.

I must admit feeling a little proud when they started to get frustrated with the locks on the door, and heard the tell-tale snap of a lockpick breaking. They gave up subtlety in favor of more eyes on the obstacle, huddling around it.

If you couldn't guess already, I threw the net on them at about this moment.

Lead weights can really hurt…

So the Dunmer and Bosmer were tangled up in the ropes, scrambling for weapons that they couldn't quite reach. The Nord started to charge at me and I ducked to the side, but thankfully there startled yelps had gotten the attention of a couple of guards. My attacker reluctantly fled, sparing his partners a conflicted glance before hurrying into the darkening night. As for his partners, once the guards got there they decided not to draw their weapons and struggled considerably less.

"What's going on here, citizen?"

The Dunmer yelled before I could speak, "This simpleton just threw a net at us!"

The other guard appeared to actually have a sense of humor, "Well yes, we can see that."

I spoke up, "They were trying to break into this store."

"I'd like to say that you shouldn't have done that, but we've actually been trying to catch these guys for a while now." said the first guard.

"She's lying!" called the Bosmer. "We weren't doing anything!"

"There was a Nord here too, but he ran away." I provided, ignoring the struggling men.

The other guard hauled the two elves to their feet, starting to untangle the net, "You might want to talk to Azzan in the Fighter's Guild; the shopkeeper asked him for help with this too. He'll need to know that the job isn't open anymore."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll head over first thing tomorrow."

And they didn't even pay me… I can be a good person too sometimes!

* * *

So the next morning, I was off to the Fighter's Guild.

I entered the building and was about half as intimidated as I thought I'd be.

So I was hunched a bit and was avoiding all possible eye-contact until I came to a very… Forget being nice, this Nord was ugly.

"Hello, I'm looking for Azzan." I said politely, not trying to let any fear show. These people couldn't be that much stronger than the guards I had spoken to in the past, and they had had a reason (one usually tucked into my coat) to hurt me.

"Try upstairs in his office. If you get lost, don't be afraid to ask someone." he said, not paying me much mind other than the bit of advice.

"Thanks."

Azzan is a hard man to talk to. He's all business, devoted to the Guild and to his men. Being in the Fighter's Guild doesn't necessarily mean boring business, you know.

So he only really half-minded when I knocked on the door and interrupted his paperwork.

"Excuse me, but I was told to talk to you about some thieves on the docks…" I said hesitantly, getting a bit tired of being scare—I mean nervous.

"If you're reporting another theft, I have someone on it starting tonight."

"I caught them." I said, and continued when he raised his eyebrows and gave me a disbelieving look. "The guards are sending a report."

"I see… Did you come for payment or…?"

_Well if you insist… _"No, just to let you know the job was done," I said, "but if you want to pay me, I won't say no." Hey, he wasn't my superior, I could talk to him however I—

_Wow that's a big sword…_

I do believe that was the last comment I made to him that could be considered witty.

He thought for a moment, and then smiled, "So you, without any formal training and a single relic, were able to handle a job I'd normally give a decent man around here?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"I would." he pulled out a paper, "And I have something for you, if you're interested."

I must admit, working for the Fighter's Guild wasn't exactly appealing, but I decided the pay was worth a look. Hey, I could always bribe a guard or dockhand to help me out if it was too hard.

"Do you know who Viranus Donton is?"

I should have backed out, but I didn't.

At the time, I'd only heard the name a couple of times while in Chorrol, where I'd run into a problem with fences and ended up stuck in the Gray Mare listening to the romantic ramblings of its proprietor during a bad storm. I knew who he was, though.

"Yes." I answered.

He sighed, "His mother was looking for a novice bodyguard for him, said a professional would be babying him too much. But when she looked at what we had to offer, she wasn't pleased with anything." he paused, "I think she was hoping for some prodigy to come along, but those sorts don't stay novices for long."

"And this concerns me because…?"

His face grew a bit more serious, "It's easy; we do some background checks and you go to Chorrol to work an easy job in the lap of luxury. Viranus is rarely sent on any jobs, let alone hard ones, and the pay is, well…" He stood and handed me a piece of parchment.

That was a lot of money. I thought about my options; stay in Anvil, leading a meager life as a fisherman, or Chorrol; where I could work for more money and live in relative comfort. Don't get me wrong, I liked my life on the docks. Then again, I had hoped to move on at some point.

Then something else struck me: I someone was following me again. Well, there was a chance of it. That Nord had gotten away, but I know he must've seen my face at some point… What if he came back? What if he already had?

And so I weighed my options, but finally came to a decision.

"I'll do it."

"Good, now I'll need your name for those background checks, and to send word to Moderyn Oreyn that he can stop looking for recruits for this." he said, immediately back at the desk with a quill in hand.

I responded with the first name that I came to in my past in High Rock.

"Welcome to the Fighter's Guild, Marguerite Dantés."


	27. A Toast to Endings and Beginnings

To start things here I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me through this. Reviews, favorites, story alerts, they all make me smile!~

I see no reason to write fanfiction without referencing anything in canon. This story was written in response to the fact that not many people seem to like Lex, but evolved into something else as I planned it out. Now I use actual quests, locations, and people constantly. Margot just runs through everything, only knowing half-truths. That's because I assume that you (the reader) will know the whole truth and the consequences of her actions. This chapter is here to enhance the story to those who miss something. This is written around the game, altering it a bit, causing it a bit, or even just seeing things from a distance.

I also didn't want to spam with massive author's notes, so I just smashed it all into this thing. Again.

* * *

Aleswell is a real place in the game, from the quest "Zero Visibility". Margot actually prevents the events in the quest from completely taking place, as I hoped to imply that the other traveler passed the settlement in time to stop what was happening.

The sign of the Lover that she mentions seeing is foreshadowing for her meeting Claudia before travelling again. Badly placed, I know, but I was unable to impress what I wanted there. Waking to the sound of the lark is related to the use of mentioning the nightingale and the lark as two lovers wake up. It's called an "abawd", or something like that...

Margot's leg injury isn't seriously debilitating, but it could very well be in a bad situation. The muscles were strained when she landed, and then weren't treated at all. She went months walking and moving with the injury, so it became naturally weak. Restoration magic wouldn't fix it, but an enchantment could reduce the pain.

She very briefly mentions an excited yellow-haired Bosmer. Need I say more?

The guard, though important, isn't anyone in particular. He was likely the one who mentioned Margot being near Bruma, though he probably had no idea Lex was looking for her.

The 'oasis' where she lived for a time is actually in the game, located just southwest of Bruma, not too far from the road.

She talks about mages seeing the future, that's because the mage who saved Aleswell advised her on where to go and protected her for a time there, and the guard's sister taught him something about healing.

A reviewer (I can't find your name…) said that she should meet a hermit. I loved that idea, and thought for a while how I could apply it somehow. This was so hard because Margot herself became a hermit of sorts during her travels.

**EDIT: The reviewer was hooded mage; *applause* XD**

I feel like someone will cry Sue because of Margot's studies. For one thing, I can't think of someone who would hide somewhere and do nothing. Much of what she studied helped her survive. Alchemical ingredients were a necessity for her travels, so I couldn't exactly stop her from learning that.

Did I spoil the Mages Guild story? Sorry about that.

She falls into Jearl's tunnel. This is part of the main quest, and Caroline is really a Blade.

Lucien lives! This was one thing I had planned for a while. She stops him from going to Applewatch, where the Black Hand was waiting to kill him. The horse she received was supposed to be related to Shadowmere, because I don't see why he would just give his horse away unless he had to or had a 'spare'.

Weak torch=little light=lots of dark. Symbolism, my friend, means that these are not nice people.

Lucien has a Breton name but appears to be Imperial, to explain Margot's remark on his race a little.

J'Ghasta was a member of the Black Hand who you have to kill. He pays the guards so they won't interfere if the fight reaches the streets, so they were uneasy about his death.

Also, there really is an ingredient that gives light. I can't remember what it is at the moment, though...

Gromm is from the quest "Accidents Happen". It's supposed to be ironic in some way that Margot saves an assassin, but (equally as unwittingly) leads a man with entirely good intentions to his death.

Yay for more symbolism! Stars are meant to represent fate, and while she's there she can't read them. So she has no idea what's about to happen, really. So yeah, stars=fate in most cases.

The fort mentioned on the path leading from the Shrine is part of the main quest, and the ruins are close to it.

The katana used in the next chapter is the Ebony Blade, hinting at the person's Daedric past. Why did he spare her? Who knows, it could be anything from dumb luck to the fact that she holds as artifact as well...

The path Margot follows down the mountain is unmarked, but exists and drops you right about at Cloud Top. It passes the aforementioned fort, where there are several ghost wandering around.

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight: Red sky at morn, sailor's take warn." Blood red sky=rainy day. Simple as that, and water normally means change.

Some things about Claudia: As the Arch-Mage, I'm just assuming she can do high ranked spells and would carry around the awesome staff that you get, but maybe that's just me. I think she would be a good character to toss into the Shivering Isles, if I'd actually played that expansion.

She never actually got that spell: Fingers of the Mountain, or technically completed that part of the quest of the same name. It isn't required, so I just exploited it as a plot device.

Margot set up the quest at Malacath's Shrine without meaning to… Someone guessed that she would complete the quest, but that'd be silly! She just causes problems for the player character, she doesn't actually solve them!

More symbolism! "Looking for far off star"=thinking about her fate and where she's supposed to be.

The blank sign she mentioned exists in game, supposedly leading to a town that was in the original planning but wasn't actually included.

Lex may or may not be helping her out by not making her admit anything in front of the other guards… I fudged a ton of things in this chapter, but the Thieve's Guild definitely operates in Anvil and Lex would definitely jump at the chance to prove it.

The quest Imperial Corruption is mentioned a second time here. Not all the thefts were Margot's fault, but don't be surprised if he got one right.

A Stranger helps her, hmm? What about THE Stranger?

Hey, the Brotherhood questline is over, and that cellar would have to start stinking eventually… The quest mentioned is Following a Lead, near the end of the questline.

The Sirens of Anvil strike again! Well, almost. The island that Hauls-Ropes-Faster takes her to exists, but isn't special other than Fin Gleam. Oooohhh, Margot got something shiny!

And then it gets her into more trouble.

Reference: Dantes is the last name of the main character in the _Count of Monte Cristo_ by Alexandre Dumas (probably my favorite book of all time) who takes on many names and faces, including Monte Cristo. I love that book so much…

So it makes sense when the next chapter pops up, and you see a familiar name…


	28. Of Careers and Caretakers

I forgot to mention in the notes that Claudia is of no specific race, and I gave her a Spanish name (pronounced CLOUDia) to further this point. (Nords typically having Scandinavian names, Breton French, and Imperials Roman.) Now I sound racist, but, you see, since I only speak Spanish and English, I naturally picked a Spanish name.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though you guys can probably guess what will happen…

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

It seems odd to me that strange things seem to only happen when I'm not actually headed in a particular direction, or have a destination to reach at a specific time.

So I reached Chorrol unharmed and fairly quickly, despite my luck (or lack thereof) with traveling.

I'll be honest here and say that I was a little disappointed. And thoroughly bored.

My meeting with Moderyn Oreyn could be considered the one strange thing to happen, as he is a considerably strange person. At least in appearance, that is. When I asked a guard where I could find him, he pointed off in some general direction and smirked.

I pointed (menacingly) at his face.

But it turned out that I didn't really need any more directions than that, because I couldn't help but talk to the Dunmer with the weird haircut.

It's just one of those things you can't _not_ do.

And so I found him without much trouble.

"Why are you looking for me?" he asked, suspicious.

"Azzan sent me." I responded, not exactly sure if I should explain further.

His eyes brightened immediately, "Oh, well then come with me and we can talk in here." He started toward a small house and I followed.

The elf shut the door behind us, and I felt a bit claustrophobic in the space. It was an old instinct that told me to worry, and I didn't try to go against it, eyeing any weapons and the two doors as though I was simply admiring the home. I set my pack on the floor, graciously given by the Guild to carry my clothes and any other personal items.

"So you say Azzan sent you? Please tell me this has something to do with our bodyguard problem or I might be a little more than… upset." he said, eyes narrowing.

I decided that I might as well answer as casually as possible, not cowering at his glare. In reality I was hesitant to say anything at all to my new (and first) boss, but just didn't feel like showing it. "Yes, it does." I nodded.

"So what's the boy's name?"

"…it's me." Now I will admit, the way he practically exploded with rage and then calmed down in a matter of seconds was admirable.

Through gritted teeth, he responded, "What?"

"He sent me to be the bodyguard." I explained, "Apparently you don't need someone overly strong for this."

"And what is your name?"

"Marguerite Dantés."

"…so you aren't just a very girly guy?"

"Huh? No, I'm definitely female." I responded, confused.

Just then, the door opened and a young man slipped inside, "Hey Moderyn, Mom sent me to let you know she'd be coming by later." He noticed me, "Oh, who is this?"

Moderyn sighed, "Well, this is what Azzan sent as your protection, Vilena's orders." He paused, "But there's a small problem…"

I looked at him, puzzled, "And what is that?"

"You're a woman."

"…well, yes…"

The young man looked me up and down, "Mom won't like that at all."

Moderyn spoke up, "No, and she also won't like that I don't have a bodyguard for you."

Trying to get back into the conversation, I said, "I take it you're Viranus Donton."

He nodded, extending a hand, which I took, "Yep, and I'm very sorry for calling you out here for nothing."

The elf cut in, "I should explain. Vilena can be very, _very _protective of her son, and that includes… matters concerning women. She wouldn't doubt your strength, in fact, she might relate to it more than anything, but at the same time, I don't think she'd want you spending so much time around Viranus."

I considered mentioning that I had almost no strength to relate to, but decided it probably didn't matter anymore anyway. "I see; she doesn't want me taking advantage of…" I looked at Viranus, who, though slightly boyish around the eyes, was definitely a grown man, "…ah, her little boy." I teased.

Alright, alright, so maybe Viranus was kind of… attractive… In a totally platonic way! Maybe…

Damn, I could see why Vilena thought someone would "take advantage" of him.

Anyway…

Viranus chuckled, "Yeah, well, she's the one who wanted a bodyguard for me in the first place."

"So why don't you guys just get someone from the City Guard?" I asked.

"Vilena wanted someone from the Guild, but at this rate that might be what we have to do." Moderyn answered. "And I probably won't have to deal with it, since I'm definitely going to be demoted for this."

The Imperial added, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Then I won't get a promotion for a long time, at least."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, and a woman's voice could be heard, "Oreyn! I want an update on that bodyguard situation!"

The two men's eyes widened and they looked at the door, practically terrified.

The elf muttered, "When you said she'd be here later…"

"I really meant in just a few minutes."

Moderyn finally found words, "Of course, just a minute!" He looked at me, and suddenly grabbed my cloak and adjusted it on my shoulders, covering my body better. He nodded to Viranus, who responded in kind.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, a relatively old woman looking me up and down.

"A little scrawny, but hardy… Long hair, that'll have to go… You'll need decent armor…" She paused, "Well, he'll do. What's your name, lad?"

Apparently whatever Moderyn had muttered to her on the way in somehow involved me.

Me, _as a man._

I am not a man.

But I needed the name of one, so I racked my brain for a name, and knew I could clear things up somehow later. Plus, that paycheck was very inviting…

So I used a deeper voice than normal, easy because my own wasn't exactly a Siren's, and responded, "Eduard."

"Eduard…?"

Viranus spoke up, "Eduard Hodge. He came to be my bodyguard."

"Yes, exactly." I nodded.

She turned to Moderyn, "Well, he'll do for now. Viranus, get him some armor." And then she faced me, "Do you wear light or heavy?"

"Light." I answered without missing a beat, "I have a helmet already."

She nodded, "Good. Viranus should be able to show you to your room as well."

"I would be happy to!" Aforementioned Imperial stated, earning a glare from Moderyn and a slightly puzzled look from his mother.

"You'll receive payment at the end of the month." she continued before turning back to the elf, "You just barely made it this time, don't spend so much time dawdling next time I ask for something." And then the Master of the Fighter's Guild was gone.

And I was apparently Eduard Hodge.

"Well thanks, this morning I was a girl looking for odd jobs, now I'm a male warrior."

"You're welcome!"

"And I'll send word to Azzan that'll smooth things over concerning your name."

I sighed, "Wonderful. Can I at least ask that if you keep an eye out for a replacement?"

Moderyn looked me in the eye, "I have more to do than you seem to realize, but I'll let the other Guild Halls know. A lot has been going on, so you may be stuck with this job for a while."

"And if I just leave?"

"I know your name and where you lived before now; even if you lied about it I have the connections to track you down."

And I had lost the connections I would need for hiding when I left the Imperial City so long ago. I was cut off completely, but looked over all my options anyway.

I could go back to Anvil, but it would be easy to track me down.

I wouldn't make it to Bruma, or Claudia.

I couldn't face any of the Daedric worshippers.

And in the Imperial City...

So I slung my pack over my shoulder, threw a look at Viranus on my way out to signal him to follow, and resigned myself to being Eduard Hodge, Viranus Donton's bodyguard.

* * *

He showed me the Guild Hall, introducing me to a few people, but others seemed to avoid him like the plague. He was oblivious to the latter, so I didn't mention it. Those who I did meet seemed nice, though many were licking wounds. An almost... familiar place, really. He briefly pointed things out in the city on the way to the Donton house, and I tried to take it all in.

We stopped by his house, and it took me a minute to actually take it all in.

"You…live here?" I said very slowly.

He smiled broadly, "Yes, yes I do."

"As in, all the time?"

"Pretty much." he opened the door, "And now you do too."

I walked inside the massive house, suddenly feeling very insignificant. All my homes after High Rock had been one room, and, though that was my personal space allotted here, this was much, much bigger. It reminded me of the houses I would see on occasional trips to Skingrad, though I must admit I only knew what they looked like from breaking in.

One time I had actually broken into a haunted house, and was chased out and nearly killed if it hadn't been for the guard. I stopped picking locks in Skingrad after that. The flashback made me shudder a bit as I followed Viranus to a bedroom, apparently my designated area, across from his own.

"Mother is positive that I'm going to get hurt somehow, so you'll be pretty close by." he said, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." I nodded, and tossed my bag onto the bed.

It was a nice room, with more space than my room at the inn, in Bruma and Anvil, with a bit more storage space than I needed. Some parchment had been left on the desk, but a quill was unfamiliar to my hands in many ways. I doubted my handwriting would be any neater than a child's, but considered writing a letter if I ever felt I could get away with it. The grapes next to it looked much more appealing.

Sabine Laul had mentioned having some Leather Armor I could use, and I would pick it up along with some weapons from the porter in the Guild the next morning. I had a dagger at the moment, and Fin Gleam was set on the dresser at the foot of the bed. I changed into looser clothing, making a note to get something to bind my breasts sooner rather than later.

Hey, I may not be entirely feminine-looking, but I am a woman.

Regarding this, that night I sat in front of a mirror and stared at my hair.

I normally kept it short, but now it sat beneath my shoulders, slightly ragged and messy. It looked okay, I mean, I'm not a _horrible _looking person, but it was time for it be cut short again, shorter than normal, even. A man's haircut, not a woman's.

So I pulled out the dagger and went to work at cutting it.

A few minutes into my work, I heard a voice from the doorway, "Aww, that's too bad, it was pretty long."

I smirked and turned to Viranus, "Really? I didn't know you swung that way."

He started to laugh, but a puzzled look crossed his features, "Wait, are you saying you thought I liked men or women?"

"With the way your mother acts, I thought you reproduced asexually."

We both broke out into laughter, and a friendship began there.


	29. Of Patrols and Patient Teachers

I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. SCHOOL HAS BEEN INSANE. If it helps, I'll respond to any reviews double-time and seriously try to write another chapter soon. I do like how this turned out, though. (Even if nothing really happens in it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Had I been told this was the way my life would go while I was staying in Bravil, or wandering the world, I would have protested, considered it a terrible fate. Being thrown into an entirely new life, in a job that I could never consider excelling at, to me, that was worth throwing myself off a cliff to avoid, which is why I never even voiced my opinions earlier on drastically changing my lifestyle for no reason.

And yet things simply happened that way.

I learned life goes on, be it the life you were in a few days ago or if you had just been shoved into Elseweyr and expected to prosper as a grape merchant.

Well, it couldn't be that different from suddenly being a warrior.

A very _male_ warrior.

But you already know about _that _incident.

What you don't know is what happened after that day, when my job really started.

It isn't nearly as interesting as my current status as Eduard Hodge.

The first "job" we received was putting up posters with renderings of the daughter of an Argonian shopkeeper, which also consisted of stopping to talk to every single _god-forsaken gossip-filled thrice-damned woman in Chorrol._

I mean every _person _in Chorrol.

I didn't just happen to notice they were all women…

Or that they noticed Viranus was… absolutely adorable in a completely…

Let's face it; he's adorable in a completely flirt-inducing worthy way. Not that I would really know, considering I don't really know how to flirt in the first place. But I did know what it looked like.

And I didn't care other than it gave me plenty of opportunities to practice my witty remarks. That was the highlight of my day; banter with Viranus Donton. Most of the jokes went right over his head.

But I did learn that I make a decent looking guy.

Especially to older women.

My second night as Eduard Hodge included nightmares and much laughing from Viranus.

I began training the next day, which was much more interesting.

Lum and Kurz gro-Baroth happened to be training at the time, and the Porter had mentioned them coming down to see the new recruit. I let Viranus start though, postponing my humiliation at not even being able to answer when someone asks the seemingly all-important question: Are you a swordsman or an archer?

And I'm still a little upset I can't be called a swords_woman_ or maybe archer_ess, _but I don't think that's a word.

Anyway, I had a very nice conversation with Lum while Kurz worked "sparred" with Viranus.

Sparred meaning he very carefully dodged all of his attacks and struck back with a dull iron longsword.

"So do you prefer light or heavy armor?" the Orc asked.

This was something I could answer! "Light, so I'm okay with the leather I have now."

"That's good. Wouldn't want to order a bunch of heavy stuff overnight!"

"From what I've seen, Vilena could manage it…" I sighed.

He chuckled, "Yeah, she had Viranus' armor commissioned after Vitellus… You know."

I did know, since I'd been more thoroughly informed by Viranus during our patrol the day before. So I nodded, "He seems to like heavy weapons."

"His mother does too. He originally had lighter steel, which was easier to move around in. The shield she picked out was so big we had no choice but to tell her that he couldn't fight with it." He responded. "I can't really blame her though."

I watched him parry an easy blow and tried to imagine the young man fighting something, anything. A bear came to mind.

The fear I felt realizing he would probably lose frightened me much more than I thought it would, so much so that I missed what he said next.

"Hmm?"

He didn't seem to mind repeating himself, "I have a shortsword that I think you can handle. Fine steel, a good blade." He stood up and walked around the ring carefully, calling a tip to Kurz, who didn't appreciate it, and grabbing a sword from the rack.

"Thanks." I said, taking the sheathed blade.

"I'll get you a shield later. Don't be surprised if you get something enchanted sometime soon. Vilena won't let the kid near any destruction magic, but I can see her making sure you had something good for defending."

"I thought I wouldn't be doing anything dangerous." I said.

"No, but if Viranus manages to get a contract you won't want him coming home saying he actually had to fight."

I nodded, and looked up to see the two warriors returning.

I couldn't help but feel like there were only two there.

But I took my stance anyway, and Lum showed me how to balance. Kurz yelled something about which hand to favor, and I adjusted my shoulders a bit, apparently doing something right.

"You'll have to get used to gripping with gloves. It won't take long, so just bear with the corrections." I nodded and shifted my hands.

Kurz called, "Hey, we'll be right back. Try not to kill the runt."

"Thanks." I said back, but didn't move from my stance.

Lum chuckled, "Alright, so now…"

* * *

"I came back to see my bodyguard beaten to the ground! Are you sure you know how to fight?"

I looked up at Viranus, squinting to see his face in the darkness as we walked. "Look, I don't remember claiming to have beaten many Orc warriors in my past. Come to think of it… I haven't beaten any."

"I'll keep that in mind on contracts." he said with a smile, "Look, I know it must be hard to adjust to a new life…"

"…you do?"

"No, I was trying to say something meaningful." he sighed, "I'm afraid I've lived this way for so long I don't think I could change."

I rolled my eyes, "You'd be surprised."

"Well, _Eduard_, how about a drink to soothe some of those aches?" he said, stopping in front of a tavern, "Mother's out of town, so why not?"

"I'm a bit tired…"

He leaned a bit closer, "Well then, does _Marguerite _want a drink?"

I smirked, ready to play his game, "Like you said, why not?"

_I could get used to this sort of thing._

And I did, for much longer than anyone, including me, expected.


	30. Of Observations and Old Friends

After checking over my reference material, I found out Viranus' diary dates a spoilerific incident as only three weeks time from his brother's death. Thus, I may have to take some liberties with time periods. It doesn't play a major part in canon, so please don't come after me…

Also, I'm so sorry this took so long. I was just about to work more, and then… it was 11/11/11. By the way, I'm definitely writing a sequel using Skyrim. It'll probably start next summer, after the wiki improves, I have more time, and I've played through more.

I'm uploading a second chapter later either today or tomorrow, the next at the latest, and I plan to get at least another started before my Thanksgiving break ends.

It took me FOREVER to decide how to set up these chapters...

Sorry for the long Author's Note!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Needless to say, I think I really do attract danger. And men I shouldn't even talk to in the first place.

No, I didn't wake up next to Viranus, or anyone else for that matter.

He was just… _a complete gentleman._

Of every option a supposedly sheltered man has to be while drinking with friends, he was… nice. There were a couple of off-duty guards and somehow he managed to get them to buy us drinks.

Somehow probably had something to do with his mother's fabled "good side", but I didn't mention it.

Anyway, I don't think you want to hear about how I got dressed and packed my alchemical ingredients for the day. Instead of mint and the like to keep me awake, I know had aloe and things with healing properties. The pack was lightweight, almost lighter than my dagger.

I began to feel a bit spoiled, even though I was working for the Dontons. They had servants- that I strangely rarely saw –to make their food and take care of the house. I was only asked to take care of my own space, and clean up after myself. The point is, I went downstairs to find breakfast.

And when I say breakfast, I mean _breakfast_.

Sweetrolls, mead, and venison, warm and set out nicely on the table. Plenty for everyone, but I could tell someone, probably Vilena, had already dug in. Viranus wasn't there, but I hadn't checked…

Bodyguards are supposed to check on their charges, aren't they?

I hurried back upstairs and opened the door to Viranus' room. Light flooded in and he groaned. I smiled and sighed as he threw a blanket over his head. So he was still here. And I'm still here.

Eduard Hodge has to be here.

I shook his shoulder and he reluctantly opened his eyes. "Wake up; we have to run by the guildhall this morning. I heard there were some new contracts in."

Somehow I knew I'd get used to saying that, even if it wasn't true.

In becoming his bodyguard I had already learned a few things and had a mental list of important things:

Never come close to bothering Vilena. I tried to avoid her at all cost, and didn't speak unless she did first. If I absolutely had to, I could dodge her questions well enough with rehearsed answers from raids I may or may not have been involved in.

I'm male. That means no embarrassment around guys, no lingering gaze, and a set jaw. They still commented on my femininity behind my back, but I'd have to be a guy to be worth making fun of for that.

Viranus was to be kept ignorant of his mother's protectiveness. I had to give him, the idea of a possible contract, and then make up for it with some patrols and dead rats. I'd become very good at killing rats.

And finally: Always be ready for the next lie.

Suddenly I wanted to bolt from the house and never come back.

"Oh, Mar- I mean Eduard. Good morning." he said with a small smile.

I answered with a smile much too effeminate to be Eduard's.

I left him to get dressed, waiting at the top of the stairs after the thought of Vilena entered my head and I knew she would be upset to see her son's bodyguard… without her son. He appeared in no time, and we started downstairs to eat.

He dug in immediately, grabbing a sweetroll and a hunk of venison immediately. I grabbed some fruits and venison, adding some mint to the mead.

I avoided the grapefruit for reasons I can't really explain.

Viranus eats fast.

Seriously, I was still munching on an apple when he stood up. I grabbed a sweetroll on my way out, taking a bite and falling into step.

"You know, you can't fight well with a sweetroll in one hand."

I smiled, "No, tell me about it."

* * *

Barracks duty again, it seems. We hung around with some guards, checked in with the blacksmith for any armor orders, and that was pretty much it.

Sadly, that meant we had time to continue our earlier conversation.

We stopped to have a snack on a bench. I ate some grapes, and he had an apple. Not a bad snack, but I think I ate a little too fast in my effort to avoid conversation.

He cast his eyes down, "You know, I don't think Mother really wants me in the thick of the fighting."

I winced, "Well, I wouldn't send my own son to fight either."

"What if your son wanted to be a warrior?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, "I suppose I'd encourage him to be a good warrior… but at the same time, even the strongest warriors get hurt."

"That makes sense… I mean, it must really be hard for her." he pondered, still not looking at me.

"She has the entire Guild relying on her. If you… Just think of what it would do to her." I tried. "I think somewhere, deep down inside, she wants you to be happy."

I started to pat him on the back, reassure him in some way, but withdrew my hand, as that wasn't the sort of thing I thought a man would do. Maybe it really was, somewhere, but…

"That's what I want to."

"I know." and I cast my eyes down too.

We talked a lot that day. I don't like to remember any of it.

* * *

"Hey Viranus, Eduard, I think we have a contract for you this time." The Guild Porter said. "The Countess instructed the Guild to help with finding her lost painting. Ask around town, taverns and such, and maybe stop by the stables to try to get any more information."

Woah. Wasn't expecting that.

So we actually had something to do: a job that may have been practically pointless, considering I had already heard someone mention something about the Countess hiring someone to help her.

"Interrogation" with Viranus is pretty boring, actually.

Instead of interesting conversation, we just got a bunch of dead ends consisting of boring talk for a few minutes from a confused person.

Introducing the Arch-Mage to someone, on the other hand, is _so much fun._

As it turns out, the Countess hired Claudia to find her painting.

"Oh, Margot, I hardly recognized you with your hair like-!"

"Shh!" I said, running forward and taking her arm. Viranus followed, thoroughly confused. "It's Eduard right now, okay?"

She started to respond before hurrying into an alley. "Does this have anything to do with…" she glanced at Viranus, "… the Daedric Lava Whiskey?"

"No, well, not really. I work for the Fighter's Guild now." I explained, "Due to… extenuating circumstances, I'm not Marguerite to them."

She knew not to ask questions, "And him?" she gestured to Viranus.

"He knows."

As he had apparently been mentioned, Viranus cut in, "Wait, aren't you the Arch-Mage?"

"Yes."

"…and you know Margot."

"Obviously."

It was too funny to stop them…

Do you know how much fun it is to be like "Yeah, of course I know the Arch Mage!"

I think I'm entitled to a little fun sometimes…

"I didn't know she was a mage."

"She's not."

"Then how…?"

"Half of that's Mage's Guild business."

"But-"

"Who are you, anyway?"

The look on his face told me he hadn't traveled outside Chorrol much. I mean, people knew about the son of Vilena Donton and how her other son was killed, and some rumors included her protectiveness. Within Chorrol, however, everyone knew his face.

"I'm Viranus Donton."

She nodded, "And I'm the Arch-Mage, Claudia Fernandez."

I looked her, "You know, you never told me your last name."

The mage thought for a moment, "That's right, I guess I didn't."

I thought for a moment and reached into my bag, pulling out some Milk Thistle, "I believe I owe you this." She took it without a word, catching on, "We were just about to go to the stables and ask around about that painting the Countess stole."

Obviously I didn't _know_ she was looking for it too, but the Arch Mage wouldn't make idle visits. It was just as likely that she'd heard about it anyway, and I didn't want her spreading anything unnecessarily.

She nodded, "I heard about that. I'm about to head over to the castle myself…" she looked at the sky, "Speaking of which, I'd better head on before… Well, the Countess is expecting me!" And then, with no further explanation, she was gone.

I was beginning to suspect some form of teleportation.

"I wonder what she was doing at the castle." pondered Viranus.

"Some sort of mage business, I'm sure." I responded, not looking at him, "Come on, I want to take Black out for some… I mean for a patrol, while we're there."

I had a feeling Claudia would be a very interesting person to have as a friend, if we could manage to keep in touch.

* * *

While Viranus questioned the people at the stables, I checked on Black. He was a bit restless. Even in Anvil I had tried to take him out every once and a while, when I had the chance. A break after the recent traveling was nice, but he wasn't used to the change just yet.

I climbed on him, a bit unused to riding a horse in my armor. I had left Fin Gleam behind, because it looked pretty ridiculous with the brownish leather. Perhaps it was superficial, but I hadn't really expected to run into something dangerous.

And yes, that implication of danger was intentional.

And yes, the sky turned red not ten minutes later.


	31. Of Injuries and Incentives

I apologize if these chapters look a bit awkward. I went without reference material and found out part of my outline was off, and I had to rearrange some things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

When I noticed the change and the animals disappeared _and I could have sworn something was on fire_ I turned Black around, yelled to Viranus _because something was roaring_ that we needed to go back, there was nothing we could…

Black reared, and I almost hit the ground. I slipped and managed to land almost right, but very wrong. I slid down a ditch and just barely saw the scamp before it caught my leg. Black stomped on its head a second later, and Viranus made a nice stab next to its spine. I winced and stood, trying not to register any blood _that was definitely dripping down my leg._

I jumped on Black, feeling stabbing pain almost knock me out. I turned him around, making sure he couldn't see the Clanfear that were coming because no one should ever _want_ a fight like that. I called to Viranus, who jumped back on his horse, albeit reluctantly, and then we were gone.

I was lost to a dreamless sleep before we reached the stables.

* * *

I didn't sleep for very long.

I woke up and all I could register was that my leg was _too hot_.

I reached down- my arms didn't want to move right –and felt a blanket, which I pushed off. It didn't help.

A hand grabbed mine and I tensed, but it was too gentle to be trying to hurt me.

"Just sleep, my wandering friend. I think we're even now, yes?"

* * *

The next time I woke up, I could tell that I was in my own bed. My eyes finally focused, and I could see Viranus sitting nearby. He was in a chair, pushed against the wall.

"Viranus…" my voice was terribly hoarse, but it didn't hurt to talk.

His head snapped up, and I was sure he'd been asleep, "Oh good, you're awake!" He stood, but still looked incredibly tired.

"Yes. What happened?"

"You were attacked by a scamp. We didn't see it; otherwise it would have been nothing." He responded. "I got you into the city and Claudia… she just seemed to _know_."

I smiled, "She does that."

He continued, "I waited here, even though she said it would be a while."

"And how long have I been asleep?"

He looked a bit sheepish, "The rest of yesterday…" he yawned, "…and all night."

He waited _that long_? Seriously? "Oh, thank you… Umm, you can go to bed now, you know."

"I guess I probably should, but I'll run downstairs and get you a snack!"

If only he had stayed within earshot.

Vilena Donton appeared a moment later.

"Well hello Eduard."

"Hello Master Donton."

She sat down where Viranus had been a few moments before, "I really hate to do this while you're injured, but I think you should be more careful as Viranus' bodyguard."

"Excuse me?" I didn't mean to sound so hostile.

Her brow furrowed, "Well, he could have been hurt as well. Your horse should not be relied on for future scamp killing."

"I didn't mean to… rely on Black. I wasn't aware of an Oblivion gate in the area." I tried to sound polite, I really did.

"Just don't make a habit of it. Viranus has taken a liking to you. I don't want you to… never mind."

I decided it was a good time for equal footing here, "I understand the implication." _…and it's not concern toward my safety._

Viranus came back then, just carrying a drink of some sort.

Who cares if she wants her son to be safe and… I shouldn't have said anything. I really shouldn't have.

She left, looking considerably more like a nice old lady at the sight of her son. Except the armor; that kind of ruined it. I felt bad for her, but really didn't want to.

Viranus handed me the drink, "It's just wine. I thought you preferred mead, but then I thought maybe you'd want grapes..."

_Oh wow that's cute. _

"Thanks. My throat is pretty dry." I said, taking a sip.

He sat down, but fidgeted a bit. "The Arch Mage said you'd be up on your feet later today, and I'll help you around…"

"Thanks again." I said, "I'd like to go get my breeches repaired this evening." It dawned on me to be thankful that Claudia was there, and no one else had to heal me. "Are there still wrappings on my legs?"

"Umm… you know, I didn't think to check and see if she took them off…" he said, and moved a blanket off my right leg. There was still some light bandaging, but no blood or anything.

I readjusted and unwrapped them to reveal a large pink scar on the side of my shin. It didn't hurt, but felt… strange. I couldn't quite feel the skin the same. With magic, I could never tell what would happen next, so it could very well change.

Viranus' face fell for reasons I couldn't fathom, so I threw the blanket back over it. His eyes remained fixed to the spot.

His head snapped up at my voice, "Go on to bed. When you get up, we can head to the guildhall for those breeches."

He seemed to leave a bit too quickly.

* * *

Limping to the guildhall was no notable adventure. I leaned on my charge's arm… Yes, a bit thankful for the limp at that point. Viranus was much too quiet, barely making conversation. At first I thought he was still tired, but…

"…do you want to hear an Argonian joke?"

"Mother wouldn't like it…"

"What about a story I heard in the bar yesterday?"

"Mother wouldn't want me to go to a bar."

"Well what if I bed you right here? Oh right, 'Mother wouldn't want me to taint my innocence.'" I mocked, "Now, what's going on?"

_That's not the right thing to say while you're hanging on his arm… Why'd I say that? Oh shut up, Margot. Be Eduard._

He almost laughed and a blush started to creep onto his cheeks, but then caught on to the question. "I… I just… forget it."

I thought for a moment, "As your bodyguard, I believe this concerns my career."

"How so?" he reluctantly responded.

"Because if you don't tell me… I'll… Alright, just tell me."

He sighed, but didn't respond.

I was genuinely concerned. I mean… What could be going on? What happened that he couldn't tell me about?

I hold the firm belief that you can make a friend in a week or so. _Especially if that friend is responsible for your well-being and finds you adorable._

_That came out wrong._

"Viranus Donton. Tell me or I will tell _your mother_ that something's wrong."

He paused, "That wouldn't help. She's the problem."

_Déjà vu, perhaps?_ "You already know my—"

"That's not it… I'm not sure she's worried about what happened to Vitellus anymore… I think I'm just not enough of a warrior—"

"No, that's not it."

"But what—"

"We're there." I stopped him, pointing to the guildhall.

I think it was a very Eduard-like thing to say.

…but Margot would still buy him ale later so he could rant about it.

I picked up some new leather breeches and gratefully changed into them with Viranus standing guard. Outside the door. With his back to said door.

It was on our way out, though, that I noticed Oreyn eating in the other room. I was a bit distracted by an idea.

"Hey, Eduard, I think I'm going to train for a while. Do you want to come…?" Viranus asked as wereturned to the front doorway.

"That's okay; I'm going to grab something to eat." I responded, my mind still somewhere else.

I slid into a chair across from Oreyn.

"Eduard, isn't it?"

"Yes." I responded, pulling some food onto a plate and not looking up, "I have a favor to ask."

The Dunmer's eyes narrowed, "You're lucky I owe you, or I would pull rank."

I smirked, "Exactly what I'd expect from you. It's not much." I looked around, and saw no one. "Get Viranus a contract."

"You're injured." He pointed out.

"Look, I'm not that strong anyway. I'm sure you have someone, that new recruit, maybe? They could accompany him." I explained, forgoing my earlier caution.

He nodded, "I've noticed he's been a little down."

I smirked, "What would you say if I asked that the job not be too dangerous?"

"I'd say you're a decently smart person. I may not have that, but that recruit isn't so much a recruit anymore. He'll be strong enough to help Viranus no matter where I send him." Oreyn explained. The Dunmer stood and walked around to my side of the table. He placed a hand on my shoulder, long fingers gripping lightly, "He likes you; even I can tell. Don't mess this up."

I nodded, and tried not to show any emotion, since some guild members were filing in from training outside.

My inner self, on the other hand, was…

By the Nine this is like some romance novel and _oh my goodness._

Or something like that.


	32. Of Confinement and Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion._

_I hope everyone had a good holiday! I spent Christmas in the mountains with my grandparents, so I was able to work a lot more. Also, I had enough inspiration to at least write this. I know it's kind of short, and I'm sorry about that._

_So much happens, and I feel like I haven't elaborated on any of it. I'll try to make up for it next time._

* * *

Well.

I was stuck.

By the Nine and godforsaken Daedra I had been inside _all day_.

I had watched ten sparring matches and two target practices, eating about five bowls of grapes in the process, before sneaking out. This was one of those odd times when my skills came in handy, even with a sore leg (and full stomach).

Why was I sneaking?

Well… technically I was on bed rest and was confined to the guildhall and Donton house until further notice.

Not that the guard knew that, or anything.

The Oblivion Gate had been some distance away, so I went out to check on Black.

"Hey, you're that guild member who got hurt the other day." mentioned the stable hand.

I nodded, "Just needed to check on my horse."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that gate anymore. Someone came by and actually went in, and when they came out, it just disappeared!" he explained—and gesticulated.

I hadn't heard of anything like that happening. Honestly, I didn't quite believe it at the time, but if the gate was gone, the gate was gone.

"Hah, you think that's good? M'aiq has better stories than that!" I heard, and turned to see a Khajiit in robes standing _right there_.

I took a step back, "Really? What's better than a disappearing Oblivion Gate?"

"M'aiq doesn't know what you mean by that, but if you have some calipers I will tell you something interesting!" he said.

"I don't exactly carry calipers everywhere…"

"Well, some people think you should carry _crossbows_ everywhere!" he exclaimed. "Apparently they go out looking for _dragons_!"

I'd heard about crossbows in some places, but dragons? Those were just legends.

"Hah, that's silly. If you need something ranged, just pick up a bow." I tried to fill conversation. "My horse is just…"

"Oh, you are busy! M'aiq needs to be on his way anyway." And then he dashed off, faster than anyone I'd seen before.

I turned to the stable hand, "You saw that too, right?"

Viranus got back that evening. I was sifting through the books in my room when I heard the door close and his familiar voice calling up the staircase. "Hey, I'm back!"

I placed the book back, still unsure of what it was supposed to be about, and met Viranus at the top of the stairs. "Finally! Do you know how bored I've been?" Inside, I admit I was a bit worried about possible injuries, but he looked fine.

The warrior smirked, "Come on, I need out of this armor."

I helped him undo the straps on the breastplate, tossing weapons to the side.

"What did you do to get these weapons so dirty?" I asked casually.

"Well, I was on a contract!"

"Aha, of course! I take it you killed a lot, right?"

"That's right!" He was beaming as he removed his greaves, the last of his armor. There was a distinct lack of grime on the armor, which I tried not to notice or mention.

"So how is this new recruit?"

"He's pretty strong, actually. He gave me a couple of pointers on two-handed weapons, but kept using this enchanted shortsword." the warrior mentioned.

"Well, at least you had a good time." I smiled slightly. It was nice to see him interested in something that actually sounded at all entertaining for once.

He smiled back, but his voice sounded almost embarrassed when he said, "I must say, I still prefer you as a partner."

I caught on to the tone faster than I should have. My eyes widened a bit, "Umm, thank you. I did get pretty lonely here…"

And then, like the ignorant boy he really is, he kissed me.

Maybe I shouldn't have let him. Maybe I should have at least put up a fight. Maybe I was just waiting for that tone of voice that implied everything we hadn't said in the past couple of weeks.

He tried to deepen the kiss, but I pushed him back. I admit it was more on instinct. I had been with a few faceless men in the past, when I'd lived in High Rock, and they had all known how to woo a girl. And when they kissed, they didn't try to suffocate me.

"Wait, wait a second… Your mother will be home…"

"Forget her." he said, gently nuzzling my neck.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." I said with a smile. "Can we just stay like this? Just for a little while?"

I felt his smile as much as I saw it. "Of course, Margot."

And that's how things were. I was Eduard every time I left the house, every time someone else was around. But with Viranus…

Perhaps we got too close too fast; perhaps I should have left then; perhaps… I was too selfish.

But I really was happy.

I didn't need anyone else. I didn't need any other friends, because I couldn't get too close to them. I didn't need to pretend with Viranus, so he was all I needed.

I didn't need to run anymore.


	33. Of Interference and Implications

_A/N: Been a while, eh? You can see what I was doing in the meantime on my stories list. …which just means I was writing fluff instead of finishing this. (Also, I promise that's not shameless advertising or anything…)_

_Don't get me wrong; I'm enjoying this story. I just have so many others to work on, original and fanfiction. This is also in a bit of a slump, so I'm having trouble with it. I hope that pretty soon everything will be back on track, and I thank you for your patience!_

_I forgot an important reference in the Viranus' Journal, which will be placed here._

_Finally, part of this was written with no reference materials._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion._

"Eduard, are you feeling better?" Oreyn called.

Alright, two things wrong with that question. One, I wasn't quite used to being called Eduard. Two, no one was used to being asked about their health by a certain Dunmer warrior.

"Uh, yes?" I said hesitantly, looking up from my snack of grapes.

"Good, you and Viranus have a contract."

Of course.

Not that it could be _that_ bad. They wouldn't send Viranus out on anything dangerous. I was pretty conflicted on that fact, but usually I was pretty happy about it. Especially at that point, when I had no idea what I was getting into.

…which turned out to be nothing, but you're not reading this story to hear how it ended.

I was caught up in the travel preparations immediately, unused to the precautions. It wasn't often I left a town with any real warning and more supplies than I could scrape together. Viranus was excited though, often trying to pitch in as our small band got ready to leave. Well, I knew it was a small band.

…yes, Vilena was sending a group behind us.

Not that we were going terribly far; north toward Bruma, but not quite to the city. There were issues in a settlement nearby, old feuds were threatening to resurface and no one was quite happy about any of it. With any luck, we'd just have to go help them talk it out and just act as muscle between them.

Heh, me being associated with muscle.

There is a lot of travel involved in the Fighter's Guild, and none of it is interesting. While my wandering could take me anywhere and I had infinite amounts of time on my hands to look at anything, we had nothing to see and only one place to go.

Vilena had put us almost a day behind by loading our horses down with food. I swear I ate more on that trip than I usually did at home, just trying to lighten the load on Black. Viranus wasn't immune to the slowness either, often making poor attempts at conversation (I think some of them were flirting, possibly) and trying to spot animals in the woods.

"So what do you think we'll find?" Viranus asked, still trying to talk. I don't really know why I wouldn't earlier, maybe it was just apprehension? Boredom? I'm still not sure, but I regret it.

"Probably exactly what they said we'd find. A family feud over… who knows what?" I said casually, shrugging.

He pouted teasingly, "Aww, no action?"

"Well we wouldn't want to have too much fun." I responded, rolling my eyes.

The first night we almost overheated because Viranus thought it was a wonderful idea to break out the furs and insist on sharing a cot.

…not that I was willing to go very far because I had no idea where the company following us happened to be at that moment.

Anyway, I slept fairly well until the night stopped being pleasantly cool and started being uncomfortably humid. And by uncomfortably humid, I mean I slapped Viranus when I realized he'd tossed on another fur.

He didn't talk much after that.

…okay, I was a little sorry.

At one point, we were forced to start talking. We were coming to a field where bandits had been camping, and no one had checked to see if they were on the move or waiting for travelers.

As an expendable bodyguard, I knew I had to go first.

"Viranus… Just stay back here for a few minutes." I said, trying not to make much out of it. It wasn't exactly safe, but I knew on Black I could get back and circle around with Viranus, only adding a few hours of riding time.

Not that I wanted to. Riding a horse isn't nearly as pleasant as you'd think, at least not for hours… and hours… so many hours…

Anyway…

"Margot, it's fine. We can circle around." He insisted, moving his horse closer. "Or I could—"

"No, definitely not. I'm just going to go take a look." I responded, "It's no big deal."

Viranus sighed, "It's odd… I've never had anything to worry about before."

"Sorry."

"No, I think I like it."

I smiled and closed my eyes, "I'll be right back."

There were no bandits, I'll go ahead and say that now.

Also, nothing interesting happened, so I didn't want to bore you with a description of a field.

When I got back, Viranus was sitting down for a snack of bread and cheese, but it was clear something had happened while I was gone. His shoulders were slumped, and when he looked up at me, he sighed.

I hopped off Black and took the bread he handed to me. "What is it?"

He lifted his eyes briefly, "One of mother's messengers found me. We're going back home."

I chewed my bread, "Why?" I tried to sound concerned, but I was honestly indifferent to the whole thing. I didn't want to see Viranus upset, but the entire contract seemed a bit silly.

"Apparently a Daedric Prince was involved."

Oh well forget that "silly" thing.

He sighed, "You know, I'd really like it if mother wouldn't send me home for some ghost in a rumor."

_Please don't say that any louder… _I winced a bit at that.

I thought about my response, "I'm sure she has her reasons, but I don't think Daedra are something you want to mess with. You saw the Oblivion gate, that's proof in itself that they have some power."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right. It is a little disappointing though."

I smirked, "We'll take our time getting back. And maybe do some other things in the meantime…"

"Such as?" He didn't catch the implication, so I just ran with it.

"We'll just… take the scenic route."

"Really? Thanks, I haven't seen much of the country."

Needless to say, we saw some neat landscapes.

…and that was pretty much it.

It wasn't even that I wanted to take our relationship (if it could be called that) to that level. I knew Viranus wasn't quite mature enough to understand what it meant, separating a physical and emotional relationship. I hadn't even really had much of a relationship at all, since a few men my parents had set up in High Rock so long ago. I was just… I had been through a lot more.

I went through something else when another messenger came up and was like "Oh, go on and head to Skingrad. There's a contract there you two can actually handle."

Okay, it was more like…

"Excuse me… Master Vilena has given another contract for you to go on. Please go to Skingrad and escort a mage to the castle; make sure she gets around the city alright. The danger should be minimal, but there have been some strange incidents as of late, so be careful." Then he handed me a letter, insisting that it was personal, and rode off.

…so we went to Skingrad. Viranus was in a considerably better mood, at least.

Eventually conversation became inevitable, though neither of us really felt like talking.

I had read the note from Oreyn, which went like this:

_Eduard_

_Master Vilena has received news that the settlement you were assigned to helping is under possible influence of a Daedric Prince. Viranus isn't to know the extent of this, only that it is a rumor. There is a mage in Skingrad that Vilena is interested in for her son. She plans to meet you at the West Weald Inn. Treat her kindly, even though you really don't want to, and try to hide that flirting thing you two do._

He didn't even sign the damn thing. I just found out I was helping to play matchmaker for Viranus, who I…

_What _flirting thing!

I stopped myself from feeding the paper to Black and simply placed it in my pack.

We didn't get far that day, and rose early the next morning. Breakfast consisted of bread and some spices I had in my pack. I used the letter to light the fire.

"Margot… You're heard about the Blackwood Company, right?" Viranus asked, apparently ignorant of my frustration.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

He looked away in thought, "The others are starting to avoid Leyawiin, because of their influence there. I'm not sure we should give up an entire city for them, but…"

"They're nothing."

"What?"

I shrugged, "There's nothing to worry about. The Blackwood Company is just a bunch of mercenaries who found a guildhall." It was true, and I honestly had no respect for the Blackwood's ideals and methods. They seemed clumsy and whenever anyone mentioned a job they'd handled, something had gone wrong. All of them seemed to include killing as well. I couldn't exactly respect that either, since there's no right way to do it.

Viranus nodded, "But what if they get stronger?"

I hesitated, and answered quietly, "There's nothing to worry about."

After all, Viranus couldn't know about the dangerous parts of his life.

So we went to Skingrad.

The ride was uneventful, as most are when you're actually going somewhere. A highwayman took one look at Viranus and pretended not to see us. I can respect a smart man, especially one as low as me.

As we passed him, it was evident others had been hiding in the bushes, but Viranus didn't notice.

"Do you think that Khajiit was a wanderer? I heard some are taking up positions as wandering merchants."

"Let's not ask."

I had been to Skingrad briefly, looking for fences and interesting rumors. The town was hard to navigate if you were new, but thankfully we were able to find the West Weald Inn without much trouble. Granted, it was time for dinner by the time we found it, but that's not so bad with my sense of direction.

The mage wasn't there. According to the innkeeper she had left to stop by the guildhall to pick something up. Seeing as we had nothing better to do, we sat down for a much needed fresh meal. Not that I had a problem with food warmed over a campfire –in fact I might actually prefer it. There's just something about sitting down in a nice inn.

Though I found the soup left something to be desired. I brought out some Somnalius Frond, a plant I had picked up on occasion, knowing they would change the taste just enough and take the weight off my shoulders.

Just before I could add them though, the High Elf sitting nearby spoke up.

"Do you have any Flax instead?" he asked. "Same effect, but it doesn't drain you quite as much."

I shook my head, "I should, but I left them back at home. You're an alchemist?"

"I like to think I'm one of the best." He answered, "My name is Sinderion."

I nodded, "I'm Eduard. I picked up some knowledge myself when I traveled more."

"We don't get much call for it anymore. Healers only need it if they don't know magic." he shrugged, "I only make business because of my research."

"You're lucky then. How do you do more research?"

"I travel some, but I read a lot now." He sighed, "I need to find a good place to look again."

I hesitated, "There's a place south of Bruma. It has a little of everything," I shrugged, "including bears, sadly. But it's nice."

"I'm going north soon, so I'll see if I can find it. Perhaps I'll go to Skyrim and see if anything's different there." He said thoughtfully.

I had to excuse myself as a mage walked in. I signaled Viranus, who had quickly tuned out my conversation with Sinderion and was staring off into space.

Then the mage stepped into the light.

She was absolutely gorgeous…

…and looked straight at Viranus.

I prayed she wasn't the one; that she just happened to stop by. Vilena couldn't be looking at this mage for Viranus! I mean, he had… Well he had me, but technically I didn't exist. Eduard did.

And yes, that was the mage we were looking for.


	34. Of Partners and Paranoia

_A/N: And we're back! Sorry for the wait._

_Updates will hopefully be every Monday from now until this story is finished._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion._

* * *

It's not like I had any reason to be jealous. Obviously Viranus was too just plain good to drop me for some pretty mage.

It did dawn on me that Vilena was probably rubbing her hands and laughing maniacally back in Chorrol. She must've been so excited, getting her son away from the Daedra and leading them straight into the arms of some pretty mage who she knew way too well.

"Hello, I'm Reinette Dumont." she reached out a hand, which Viranus took casually. "I know you warriors don't like getting involved with the mages, but my mother and your mother are great friends."

I told you so.

Viranus just smiled warmly, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Dumont. I'm Viranus, and this is Eduard. We'll be escorting you to the castle."

I dipped my head in greeting, but didn't step forward.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'd really like to grab something to eat before we go. I only have a couple of errands to run, but one must be done after dark. You understand, yes?"

Viranus nodded, "Of course."

That was perfect. And also terrible. Viranus would get a nice dinner with this girl, and then I got to be their chaperone. Really, I think I was hired just so he couldn't go off on _dates _by himself, not missions.

Even so, it also meant I could get some information on the "strange incidents" the courier had mentioned, which I should have done earlier.

…I got distracted by flowers, okay?

But I was able to slide up to the counter and order some mead.

"Excuse me miss, may I ask you a question?" I asked, hanging back and taking a sip. It was terribly bitter, but I was trying to be nice.

I still hate that.

"Hmm?" was her only response, but she didn't seem too perturbed because of the lack of customers.

"I heard there were some… incidents happening around here. Can you elaborate?"

She looked away, thinking, for a moment. "Well, there's this paranoid guy that runs all over town. Then there was this… party at Summitmist manor. I haven't heard from Nerastarel in a while; I guess his experiment failed…" She suddenly snapped back to attention, "But I'm rambling and, more importantly, there's that Oblivion Gate outside. I don't want any part of that, if I can help it."

Oh. Well that explained the protection detail.

I chugged most of the mead when she turned around.

Suddenly I hoped to run into another mage, and I regret not writing her sooner. She was probably halfway to Bruma by then… I suddenly sympathized with the guards in the Imperial City, with all the expletive-worthy events going on.

Okay, maybe I didn't sympathize _that _much, but there was a mutual respect there. …or something like that.

"Eduard, time to go." Reinette called cheerily.

I returned the warm look with a faked smile and followed them out the door.

The sun was just setting when we left. I insisted that we travel closely, not letting anyone fall behind. I'd lived in the Imperial City, but something about Skingrad's tall buildings and mazes of stone made me miss my previous residences. There were shadowed alleys that I couldn't quite see down, and the streets were shadowed at the right times and turns.

I really hate scary things. I honestly do. I can't sit and listen to any sort of horror story, even with the sword on my belt. When I wandered it was different.

No, not because I'm "in tune with nature". I just had a giant freaking horse.

It turns out the "errands" Reinette had to run actually just sent us in circles. She picked up some garlic and spices, a few alchemical ingredients from a very strange Dunmer, and then stopped by the guildhall again to pick up an extra cloak and a strange looking staff that looked almost like a flower.

I asked her why and she smiled as if it were an inside joke with an old friend. "Just in case."

Mages are weird.

Then I got caught walking behind. On my own. In the dark

I'd just stopped to help a mage gather some fallen books, and when I walked outside they were already on their way down the street.

I started to jog over when a short Bosmer—is that redundant?—came out of nowhere and grabbed me, pulling me into a corner and pressing me against a wall. He was surprisingly strong, as though he'd at least held a weapon before. That wasn't exactly comforting.

"Shh, don't say anything!"

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

"I said be quiet, they'll here you!"

"That's the point!" I yelled again, my voice reaching a dangerously high pitch. "Viranus!" I pushed him back, trying to draw my sword in the small alley.

"Look, they're after me! You have to—" He turned sharply, hearing the voices and footsteps a few seconds before I did.

The Bosmer fled, leaving me wide-eyed and staring at the dark, empty space. It was like I'd just run face-to-face with a spider in my house, freaking out before realizing there was no threat. Okay, more like spazzing out, but this time I had a sword.

Viranus caught up to me seconds later, his own sword drawn. "What happened?"

"This elf… he just came out of nowhere…" I wanted no more than to lean against him for comfort, to just… have a moment. But Reinette wasn't far behind, and I settled on putting a hand over Viranus', as if to signal him to sheath his sword. Which he did, but I think he got the real message.

_I just told him how much I hated being scared._

_He knows a weakness of mine._

_This is… different._

Reinette soon caught on to the "danger", "That was Glarthir, I bet. He means no harm."

"I'd watch him, if I were you." I said, much less shaken when accompanied by her calm demeanor and Viranus' ignorance.

Not fifteen minutes later we were at the castle, but even that time seemed like a second with my distracted and incoherent thoughts. I wasn't sure what to think, to be honest.

The Count had asked to only see Reinette, leaving us waiting outside.

We stood in the ever-dimming light, and I tried to pretend it was grass, not stone beneath my feet, and the water did not smell of sewage.

"Wait, no! Please, I can't go to prison! Not here, please!" I snapped back, looking for the Argonian who'd spoken the words.

Two guards held him, and he quieted as he approached. I suppose he was preserving his dignity, but he still walked as slowly as the guards would let him. Something in his face was familiar, but it had been so long…

"Amusei!" I called.

He squinted, "You… You are…"

I quickly amended myself, "It's me, Eduard." I ran a hand through my short hair, and he understood the meaning. I noted that I hadn't cut it in a while, but it was still masculine enough for the time being.

A guard shot me a look, "Do not speak to the prisoner."

I blushed, having forgotten myself. But I knew I could make things easier on him, if only for a little while.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long. I thought he'd straightened himself out, but…" I smiled sheepishly. "His brothers will be asking about him, I'm sure."

Amusei looked downcast, but at least he was calmer. The guard made another remark, but he'd recognized Viranus by then and didn't press the matter.

When they had gone, Viranus asked, "How do you know him?"

"We were both in the Imperial City for a while." I answered without missing a beat.

Reinette slipped out of the castle a few minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Viranus prompted.

She didn't step forward, "It seems I'm needed here for a bit longer. You may return to Chorrol." Her voice was expressionless, despite the smile on her face. I couldn't help but wonder what her business was.

Viranus nodded, unfazed. "Of course, we'll leave in the morning then."

She paused, but I held her gaze. She wasn't getting a goodbye present, if that's what she was hoping for. I could stand there and make things uncomfortable all night if I wanted.

Viranus was completely oblivious.

She didn't make me stand there all night, nodding a short goodbye to each of us before the door opened again and she disappeared inside.

"Well she was nice."

I nodded, but then realized something, "We have to walk back in the dark, don't we?"

He paused, "…would Mother know if we left now?"

"We'll ride slow, and just keep it to ourselves." I smirked.

I remembered years ago, staying up late just because my parents said I shouldn't, or wearing my hair down when they told me to braid it. Little rebellions, just for me. It was never the same with my "friends", whose faces have melded together in a jumble of names.

But this time, I could share it.

Viranus killed something the next morning.

And that something was a rabbit.

We had stopped to water the horses, and he just happened to wander off for a minute. I wasn't worried by any means, maybe because anyone who'd attack in daylight was probably less experienced than me. That was irrevocably unlikely.

Anyway, a few minutes later Viranus came running up with a dead rabbit in one hand and a slightly bloody sword in the other.

Now, I don't exactly condone the random killing of animals, but Viranus just looked so _proud_, so I kept my mouth shut.

Well, mostly.

"Now we'll have to cook it and eat it."

"What?"

I sighed, "You can't just kill things randomly. You can't just let it go to waste like that."

It hadn't quite dawned on him until I mentioned that. "Oh, okay. Well, I know how to skin it, but…"

I dug in my pack for a knife, "I've got it. I was looking for an excuse to hang back anyway."

"Yeah," he looked up, "We're a little ahead of schedule." If nothing else, he could tell time.

It turned out Viranus had never even tried rabbit before. His mother had always sent dried meat if he had to travel for anything, and he ate finer meals at home rather than the guildhall. That was odd, even for him.

He really liked it though.

"Can you make more when we get back?" he said, still chewing the last bite from the bones.

"I'm sure a butcher has some _somewhere_." I answered, smiling. I ate a few grapes from my pack, letting him have most of the meat.

He chuckled and leaned over to peck me on the lips. I leaned against him, finally comfortable again. I think for a while I lived for those moments, when I could hold his hand and we'd just sit and the world around us could be damned.

"I can't believe I've never tried this before."

I always thought it tasted just like chicken.

I guess I was wrong.

But that's how it is with us; he lives in a world I can't even remember.

…well, that's how it _was_.


	35. Of Soldiers and Simple Choices

_A/N: I just want to apologize ahead of time._

_Also, I kind of fast-forwarded the traveling a bit. If nothing else, consider it a reference to fast-travel. I just felt it would drag a bit, and there wasn't much I could include during that time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion._

* * *

Oreyn, hearing of our accomplishment with the mage, soon had another contract for us to fill.

I suppose he also wanted us out of Chorrol after I botched the matchmaking thing.

There was trouble at the Forsaken Mine in Leyawiin. If the name wasn't warning enough, we'd probably actually have to fight this time. We were taking a large group with the possibility of a troll infestation, Viranus and I taking up the rear or center. Simplistic, but effective. I can respect that.

The trip there consisted of the same routine. We'd ride during the day, and set up camp for the night. Viranus and I made a habit of sneaking glances, testing our boundaries. I slept near him, as close as I would dare, and we'd wake early and go look for herbs. Really, that consisted of poking at each other and "forgetting" the attributes of a specific plant that might have knocked him out for a few seconds.

No one else noticed, thinking him childish and myself playing along. They didn't spare a glance. It gave us a lot of time to ourselves, and plenty of moments to steal.

It was the best time I'd ever had traveling.

Well, we met a man along the way.

An Imperial Forester who was on his way to Leyawiin happened to join us just before we got there. He made for interesting conversation, and I rode beside him. Perhaps I was getting too used to testing my boundaries, but he didn't even seem the Legion type.

He didn't even wear Legion armor, just regular leather armor. I hadn't thought about it much, but I guess you don't want to be called on off-duty just because you forgot to change clothes.

"My cousin was in the Guild for a while, before he fell off his horse. Broke his knee and just couldn't walk the same again." He explained, "Said it was the best time of his life though, and the Fighters were a great bunch."

I nodded, "It's different, when everyone is practically your sibling." I was never really part of the group past eating with the Orcs that had trained me. Of course, not many people made a habit of eating with Orcs, so that could have had something to do with it.

"So what are you doing in Leyawiin?"

"Some farmers are reporting trolls around Forsaken Mine. We're supposed to go in and handle it." I answered.

He was quiet for a few minutes, and then he made a decision.

"You know what, I think I'll help you guys out with that."

I smiled, "Might want to ask the others, but I'm fine with that." I ran a hand through my hair, again noting I'd forgotten to cut it. It was getting much too long, but the padding in my armor and my somewhat rasping voice helped me avoid questioning.

Our group went from nine to an even ten, and I worried considerably less about Viranus' safety. We passed through Bravil, and while it wasn't a terrible city, something about it seemed… nefarious. I was glad we didn't stop to explore.

And thus, the days passed.

We didn't enter Leyawiin, for suspicion of the Blackwood Company. This many Fighters could send the wrong message, whether or not they discovered our true intentions. The mission was supposed to be easy, get in, kill the trolls, and get out.

It was supposed to be easy.

I stepped into the mine last. In the darkness, I placed a hand on Viranus' bicep, where his armor didn't quite cover. The ground smelled of trolls, and the air was thick and musty.

As we approached the door to the next part of the mine, I hoped they'd each be that easy. But, sure enough, we began to hear strange noises: clawing, scraping, and the occasional grunt. I admit to jumping at most of them, though as a bodyguard I tried to keep a straight face and not scream.

By the time an elf's hand was on the door, we weren't sure if they were in front of or behind us.

The Forester spoke up, "We should leave some behind, just in case. Six will be plenty."

Halfway through the second tunnel, we were convinced that the trolls weren't going to emerge.

Two-thirds through, and we heard the first, awful roar. Curses followed, from so many voices…

We ran straight into a troll. The Forester, ever-prepared, started firing arrows faster than I could believe. I held Viranus back on purpose, knowing we wouldn't be much help.

But then it kept attacking.

And just…wouldn't stop moving.

Nothing would stop.

I knew trolls could hunt, I knew they were feared, but _I knew this wasn't right._

Once it was dead we hurried into the final passages, encouraged by our companions to go and hold up from there.

I don't remember the run through those caverns. I keep trying to, just to glimpse that feeling of adrenaline and know exactly _what happened?_

Then there was a wall.

We stood for a moment, catching our breaths. I adjusted my sword, noting the Forester had dropped his bow in favor of a short sword, though it was evident he rarely used it from his awkward, though effective, grip.

I spoke as clear as my voice would let me, "We'll hold them off here, just like they told us. They'll just have to catch up."

The Forester nodded, a determined look crossing his features.

Viranus looked calmer than I'd ever seen him, but he didn't know…

I hope I was thinking about him when the first troll came in.

The Forester immediately went to work, and I stayed far out of range for my own attacks. Viranus was inexperienced, but could do damage.

I hope I kept fighting when the first Blackwood Company member stormed in.

The Forester was startled, and was flung to the side by the troll. He moved to stand, and I continued stabbing at the troll. It fell on a pile of others, and I had to wonder _when did so many die?_

The Blackwood Company member stopped for less than a second.

And then he was upon us.

I stabbed at his neck, and he fell to the ground, blood pouring out. He continued to struggle blindly, so much like the trolls did. These trolls weren't hunting. These men couldn't be hunting.

We have a few seconds of reprieve. The Forester stood. My arms were suddenly made of iron, falling limply at my side. I smelled blood; I felt it on my skin. Viranus was clutching his side, a dent in the metal. His broadsword was splattered with blood. I looked down at my own.

_That's funny, there's blood here too._

I looked up, my face absolutely devastated. _There's blood there too. Where isn't it?_

The first troll in that wave we take out in a daze.

The second one kills the Forester.

He's knocked to the ground by the first, and when he stands… A huge paw just comes down on his shoulder and tears through the worn leather and skin down to sinew and bone.

The third is the last of that bunch.

I forced the door shut again, closing the latch with shaking fingers. It didn't matter that it wouldn't hold. Then I turned and knelt by the Forester.

I knew he was dying. I didn't pretend.

I was amazed he could still speak, but speak he did.

"Run… There's a back entrance to these mines… Just leave…"

"Good, good. Thank you. You've done such a great job." I said through sobs. When did I start crying?

"No I haven't… I'm just a mercenary…"

"That doesn't matter."

His face made some bastardization of a smile. "I… saved someone…"

"Yes, thank you. Thank you so, so much."

I never got his name.

30 seconds after he stops breathing, we could hear trolls again.

Viranus slumped to the ground.

We both made it behind a rock, sitting as close as we wanted, though still not close enough.

"He said…" I wet my lips, "There's a way out. We can run."

Viranus' face falls.

It's then I realize he can't get up.

I wanted to pretend.

I started to say something, but he cut me off.

"The horses are in that direction. You can run past the trolls that have made their way outside." I shook my head through all of it, tears still running down my cheeks. "Take your horse; it's the fastest I've ever seen. Mother won't know. The Forester, he's an Imperial, but they won't know the difference." I had to stop denying it then, the nameless man's last words all too clear.

I embraced him, kissing him one last time. His arms wrapped around me, but he knew I had to go.

I broke away, "I love you. Please… Just…"

His smile was still blinding, "I love you too, Margeurite. Always remember that."

I whispered those words to him one last time.

It took too little time to find the way out. It hadn't been used in a long, long time, but that couldn't scare me. Nothing could. I was numb.

I turned back one last time, seeing that Viranus had pulled out a little book. He was writing something, and I flashed back to evenings when he would pull it out. I never asked what it was, but I kept that image in my mind.

And then I was outside, running. I could hear the savage trolls, but I reached Black before the fear could spike again.

I can't really remember that run either.

I was exhausted in no time, and I couldn't tell what was blood, and what was dirt. My vision was cloudy, but something up ahead caught my eye. A figure that made my pack seem lighter than it should be.

"Nocturnal…" I croaked. I was almost to the Shrine when they spotted me.

I barely recognized Mor, the priest, but he had heard my voice. In a moment, he knew me. "Marguerite, what…"

And then the world was dark.


	36. Of Homesickness and Horrors

_A/N: I don't know if I emphasized this enough in previous chapters, but Margot tends to have delayed reactions to many things. This was planned to some extent._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion._

* * *

When I awoke I was aching all over. It was morning, and many of the worshippers were returning, finding the comfort to leave only in darkness. I had been like that once.

I had been a lot of things once.

I knew the trolls had hit me, and bruises covered my arms and back. My knees couldn't hold for long, even when I managed to stand.

Sometimes you can stave off reality for just a little while. Yes, I remained numb.

And I occupied my mind with thievery.

The worshippers, whether they remembered me or not, knew me as the holder of the Skeleton Key. I had the favor of Nocturnal with me at all times. They asked me questions when I was awake. I answered them without thinking too deeply. I didn't want to think deeply.

"How did you avoid getting caught?"

"Shadows and silence."

"Did you ever kill anyone on raids?"

"No."

"So the Skeleton Key really works?"

"Yes."

"Is it true you broke into the castle?"

"Many times, yes."

"Have you ever been caught by a guard?"

"…please go."

I spent the day there, drinking the restoration potions they offered and insisting all gifts go to the Shrine. I feigned sleep for a considerable amount of time as darkness approached.

"When did you last use the Skeleton Key?"

I opened my eyes to find the dim sun disappear beyond the horizon. One moment I was dozing and the next wide awake.

I sat up, finding less effort was needed after a day of resting and potions, and turned to see a woman in a cloak sitting on the ground next to my bedroll. Her hair flowed out of the hood, black as night, and her face was shadowed.

"Truthfully, it has been months, maybe a year, but I never stopped carrying it." I answered.

"And when did you stop being a thief?"

"That has been… a lifetime ago." I paused, "Do you think I've lost Nocturnal's favor?"

She smiled, "No. You remain unknown, and that is what's important. You have been to the darkest corners, have you not?"

I forced myself out of those thoughts, "Yes. I have been many places."

"Perhaps it's time you returned."

I gave a bitter smile, eyes downcast. "Perhaps… I might as well. Maybe I'm supposed to."

"And who decides that?"

I paused, "I'm beginning to think there's something else out there. Stronger than the Divines and Daedra, and the gods of old. Something at the _beginning._" I sighed, "I haven't thought about it much, though it still makes sense."

"I am not here to discuss beliefs. That is a sign I should go." She smirked, "You would make a good thief." And then she swept her cloak around her, turning and walking into the forest.

I stayed for another day, but left the very next morning. This place was familiar, but the people were not. I had forgotten their faces, and it felt odd for them to know me without me knowing them. It was superficial to stay and be treated that way.

It was only after I dug through my pack around midday, that I realized my nightshade was missing.

* * *

It seemed wrong for things to go back to normal, but I found history repeating itself as I traveled aimlessly along the river.

I met a ghost as night fell. He stood on the shore, looking so very mournful. I tried to run, but I heard him crying and whispering, his back to me.

If I were to die, let it be while taking pity.

I rode up in front of him, a good distance away. He looked up, and our eyes met.

"Help me."

_I can't help anyone. _I pointed across the river. "Bravil. They can help."

He held up a hand in parting, and I mimicked the gesture, turning to ride on into the night. I could camp somewhere else.

And indeed there was a small alcove up ahead by the water, devoid of annoying mudcrabs and crying ghosts.

I lay my cloak on the ground, having never taken it from my pack. I ate some grapes idly, watching the stars. I still remembered much of my studies, naming the patterns and committing a few to memory so I could find their names later.

I fell asleep at some point, though I don't remember it.

* * *

The next day I had another strange occurrence with the dead.

And the living, for that matter.

I crossed a hill and suddenly spotted a chapel, though it looked rather unkempt. I thought nothing of it, assuming it was abandoned.

Then I donned Fin Gleam, just to make sure.

A necromancer was standing in the shadows, and met my eye.

He banged on the wall, holding his hand up. "Someone's here!"

I recognized the way he held his hand, to cast a spell, quickly urged Black into a gallop, seeing more pink flare up in my vision. I faced forward. Someone yelled, and I heard moaning. Lots of moaning.

I was through the trees and out of sight before they could muster an attack. I realized I must have been halfway to the Imperial City by then. I threw on my cloak just in case, though I slowed Black so he wouldn't tire.

Of everyone who could take up residence in a chapel, it had to be _necromancers._

I bet they _wanted _people to assume it was safe. Such a cruel practice, enslaving those you kill. Later I would note the parallel, how dead seem to control the living. That wasn't until later, though.

I still couldn't think about the dead for very long at that point.

Before any of that could happen, I saw Claudia again.

I believe in deity for those sorts of occurrences.

A few hours after I spotted the necromancers, I came upon a group of mages on horseback.

The one leading them had bright red hair and a smiling face.

"Claudia!" I exclaimed, more enthusiasm in my voice than there had been in a while. It still fell flat, but it was something.

She turned sharply, "Margot!"

We both dismounted, hugging in greeting.

"How have you been?" I asked quickly.

She smiled broader, "Wonderful. And you?"

I was getting good at not thinking about things. "Ah… I'm surviving. How are things with Martin?"

"Much better! I do worry about him though… But he is finally acknowledging me along with the crisis going on."

"That's good. What did you do, give him some Daedric Lava Whiskey?"

She laughed, "No no, not yet. I should though, that could be entertaining." She stage-whispered, holding a hand up, "He's a lightweight."

I almost had a real smile. "So could possibly take you from such an opportunity?"

Her face darkened, "Hunting necromancers."

Yes, there is deity.

"There's a chapel," I pointed, "Filled to the brim with them. I was just running from them, actually."

Her brow furrowed, "Really?" She smiled, "What a coincidence!" She paused. "You know, someday I hope to lift the ban."

A shocked look crossed my face, but she held up a hand.

"Necromancy wasn't wrong to begin with; studying living anatomy without hurting anyone. It's the ones that rebel with thralls and victims as soldiers that are wrong, and the threat should be taken care of before I will allow it back in my guild."

"I see you've thought about this a lot."

She sighed, "I've had to think about a lot of things. We all do, eventually."

I departed soon after, saying I would write to her.

She stopped me as I mounted Black.

"_Promise _me this time, Margot." Her face was worried.

"I promise."

"I worry about you too, you know."

I stepped down and hugged her, "Thank you."

"Find a place to stay. I won't ask you to promise me that, but please try." She said.

I nodded, "I will."

* * *

I don't know why I didn't change my direction when I saw the White-Gold Tower rising in the distance. I guess I was just tired and wanted a bit of nostalgia. I was already suppressing so much, why not a little more?

I felt awkward as I came closer to the city, realizing just how much could have changed in my time away. How long had it been? I couldn't imagine that lifetimes ago could have been so short, or that years could have been so long.

I left Black at the stables closest to the Waterfront, and then slipped around to camp on the bank. Guards still didn't patrol in parts of it, and I knew which parts.

I settled down in a corner, knowing I couldn't get caught there. There was no angle where you could see one little shadowed form on the bank, and I planned to be up long before dawn. The guards I had passed paid me no mind, but then again I had changed a lot since they last saw me. My hair had grown back a bit, so I was unsure of the best name to go by.

I smelled rain, but I couldn't tell if it was coming or had just passed.

It takes a lot of energy to avoid your own thoughts and memories.

And my mind was so very tired.

* * *

_I reached down and pulled some flowers from beside the pond. I made a note to look them up in my books, because I didn't remember ever seeing them before. There were a few in the water, but I didn't want to wade in my leather armor._

_I turned and walked back toward the warehouse, flowers clutched in my hands. I didn't have my pack, so I'd have to find it again. I walked into the stuffy warehouse...  
_

_The guildhall was almost empty. A few people nodded my way, casting odd glances at the flowers in my hand. I didn't care, not recognizing them anyway._

_Then I realized I must have left my pack at the Shrine of Nocturnal. I stepped outside and spotted Claudia._

_It tore me up when I realized I still hadn't written to her, but I couldn't sneak away._

"_Oh, hello Eduard." She said, smiling brightly. A man I couldn't describe stood beside her._

"_You don't have to call me that." I answered._

_She laughed, and drew the man away with her._

_I walked forward, taking steps toward the Shrine._

"_Don't go there, Eduard." Oreyn said, but I couldn't decide if he was walking with me or if he stood in front of me._

_I kept walking anyway. The worshippers stared at me blankly, even the priest. I was sure I knew them, yet they did not know me. I reached the Shrine and looked up at Nocturnal's face.  
_

_Fire split the sky and I ran, ran until I found a cabin. I hid inside and found Viranus standing there. _

_He smiled, "Eduard! You finally made it."_

"_You don't have to call me that." I said._

_His expression didn't fade. "What else would I call you?"_

"_You know my name, Viranus." I was becoming frantic. "Call me by my name."_

"_Eduard, what are you talking about? Come on, drink with me. Mother won't know."_

"_No, no…" I took a step back, fumbling for the doorknob. "I'm not Eduard. I can't…"_

_A fell through the open doorway, and broke off into a sprint. I ran past the docks and the huge ships. I dodged the lighthouse and ran past the blurred shapes, and suddenly I was in the city._

_The light was dim, but I knew there had to be a place where I could hide._

_I spotted a familiar face through the blurring shapes._

_Lex._

"_Lex."_

_I ran forward, wrapping my arms around him. His armor was cold, but I didn't care._

"_What the—? Margot?"_

_I nodded._

"Is it really you?"

And then I realized I was awake.


	37. Of Mourning and Mutedness

_A/N: There's one chapter left after this one and then an epilogue. I can't believe it's almost over…_

_I'm sorry if this chapter drags a bit._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion._

* * *

Lex, once he'd recovered from my shocking return, took me to Temple of the One. Reality settled slowly, and I blankly stared as the healer inspected my sore limbs. She closed the few injuries I had and handed me some clean clothing.

She leaned down to look me in the eye, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Yes." I said. I looked her in the eye pleadingly, "But there is nothing for it."

The high elf nodded, but cast another spell regardless. "Do you have a place to stay?"

I paused, and looked back at Lex, who stood some ways away. He nodded.

"Yes, thank you." My voice remained flat.

"Please wait here; I'm going to go get some potions."

"They won't help."

She set a hand on my arm, "I must do something."

I nodded gratefully, my eyes downcast. She left then, and Lex took her place after a moment. He kneeled to look me in the eye. I met his with some reluctance.

"Margot, what happened?" Oh, he was as oblivious as ever.

"It's a very, very long story." I answered. "I'm… not ready to tell it."

His concern look didn't fade. "Why did you run up to me like that?"

"A nightmare… I didn't know I was awake." I answered truthfully. "Where am I staying?"

"I made a visit to your friends at the Black Horse Courier. One of them –I'm sorry, I can't remember Khajiit names –offered their place. Your house was sold some time ago." He explained. He held my face up to look at him.

"My horse is stabled outside the city." I mentioned. "His name is Black."

He nodded in understanding, but seemed to want me to speak more.

"I can't ask you not to worry. You have every right to." I pulled his hand down, "A lot has happened. I need time."

Those were the last words I spoke for a while.

* * *

Hassiri took me in without asking for thanks. He led me upstairs, not minding my emotionless state. He spoke vividly of the events since my departure. His cousin in the South had to flee the settlement, and had some odd statements for the Courier. A few things changed in the Watch, but they were the usual incidents. More news of the Oblivion Crisis, which I had thankfully missed out on, came through every day. There were eyes and ears in the Palace, that hadn't changed.

I nodded occasionally, but didn't look at him. He gave me the attic room, where they had set up a small bed, a desk and chair, and some flowers on the window sill. Grapes sat in a bowl on the desk, along with a few books and a quill and paper.

"Margot, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to speak to Hassiri or his brothers." The Khajiit said in that familiar accent.

I didn't need anything.

I still had my pack, which contained what little I still owned. I had left my cloak behind, but a book of alchemy and my supplies remained intact. I changed into the clothes they gave me at the temple, and moved my chair over to the window, eating my grapes and watching the ever-changing city.

I didn't realize it at the time, but I was in mourning. It was the first time I'd truly realized I would never see Viranus again. I had left lives behind before, but this was different. This was someone I loved.

I didn't just sit and stare though. Hassiri would eat with me and tell me about things in the Courier. The Countess of Leyawiin had an unfortunate accident during a dinner party and was currently trying to stay out of public affairs.

A vampire had been located within the city, and rumors of a group of hunters had spread. I had to wonder how I'd avoided vampires during all my travels. Just as puzzling was one going unnoticed, but few knew the true eyes and ears of the city.

"Margot, you would never believe the corruption in this place. Hassiri could start a paper just on that!"

"Ra'jiradh was in the market, and someone was selling this disgusting cheese!"

"Do _not _go into the Temple District. There's talk of grave robbers…"

He just spoke, and didn't expect me to say anything back. Nor did I want to, though I appreciated the company. Urjabhi and Ra'jiradh would come instead sometimes, when Hassiri was busy. They both had a habit of pausing, as if prompting me to respond. I never did.

Lex visited too, on his infrequent breaks. Usually he would bring some fruit for the market. He looked uncomfortable, but each time he told me I was looking better. He told me about my bounty, which was still pending. They wouldn't put me in prison either way, not in my… condition.

He told me of his continuing hunt for the Thieves Guild, but from his tone I could tell it wasn't going well. He was close, though he didn't know it.

I started to keep a book of the plants I knew. I had a few loose sheets in my pack that contained some of the base information, along with a book on the subject. I was no artist, but I found my sketches weren't terrible when it was all I had.

I didn't even spend much time thinking about Viranus, or remembering the incident. I just spent the whole time learning how to live again.

I was like that for three weeks.

I think I'd accidentally forced myself into a routine. There were a few variables, the two books that interested me, what I should draw next, the few changes in what Hassiri would bring me to eat. I wasn't picky, so I just got used to it.

When I realized I had spent three weeks there, I knew I had overstayed my welcome. Maybe it was that old instinct from wandering, when I never slept in the same place twice.

I took a walk.

And realized that I was sick.

My mentality had made me weak, which in turn made the sunlight absolutely blind me and my short walk around the district ended with me sleeping the rest of the day.

Hassiri was happy to see me up, at least. He wasn't able to go with me, but insisted that I take as long as I like.

I may have misread that, but I think he was trying to kick me out.

The third time I went out, Lex saw me.

He was patrolling, but caught up nonetheless to match my step.

"Margot, how are you feeling?"

I nodded.

"Ah… It's a nice day. Good to be out walking." He said, "The patrol has been quiet. Sometimes I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

He continued, "I mean, am I doing a great job and no one's trying anything, or am I going blind?"

I smiled slightly, but he didn't notice.

"The Crisis left everyone on edge, but somehow I think we're getting used to it. Ocato still won't let troops leave to protect the other cities, but that's no surprise." He sighed, "I never appreciated how easy things were when the Emperor was still alive."

I understood the sentiment.

After that I timed my outings with his patrols, though I would only be there another week.

It became the highlight of my day to leave that house. I felt entirely nostalgic as I wandered the markets, and it became easier to match Lex's steps.

It was nice.

But boring.

So very boring.

I had nowhere to go but back to the attic, no one to see but the brothers and Lex, and nothing to do but walk in circles and finish my alchemy journal.

Slowly things began to dawn on me.

I couldn't talk to my old friends from the Guild, because they knew I wasn't one of them.

I couldn't frequent many restaurants, because I was broke.

I _didn't know where my fishing gear was._

That's probably why I was sick. I was going about my life there all wrong.

But thankfully, fate has a way of fixing things sometimes.


	38. Of Letters and Letting Go

_A/N: It's been fun._

_I kept looking over this chapter, trying to figure out just how much I could add without going overboard. I'm happy with the result. I remember thinking back, with not even a page of my outline completed. It's strange, not needing it anymore._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion._

* * *

I came to an unsettling conclusion as I picked myself up, squinting in the bright morning light.

After a year, I had developed this annoying habit of falling out of bed.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before tossing the blanket back on my small bed. I stretched and yawned, stepping over to the small window.

A mage scurried into the guildhall, books in hand. She held the door for the cursing blacksmith, who had apparently injured himself again. That was one benefit of living or working near a group of generally intelligent people who knew Restoration. Okay, that was the only benefit, but it's pretty important.

I turned away, drawing the curtains so I could dress without being paranoid.

Sometime after Lex and I arrived, Count Umbranox had mysteriously reappeared. I thought nothing of it, but was thankful when an early order of his had some guards fixing up an abandoned house. Eager to get out of the Flowing Bowl, I'd offered to buy it and finish the renovations myself. It was the only way I could afford it.

…okay, so the table had arrow marks in it and the chairs had consisted of some crates for the first few months. Guests were still encouraged not to use the stairs as well, especially if they were in full armor.

But hey, it worked.

Yes, by "full armor" I was referring to Lex.

For a while things were a little strained, for a long while actually. Neither of us had had a serious relationship in a long time, and I accidentally made him decide on the spot that night outside the city. That was probably my biggest mistake, and lead to much awkwardness and too-deep thinking.

But fate has a way of working things out.

Life in Anvil was nice. After the Oblivion Crises had been averted, things were surprisingly quiet. I was in need of a little quiet, to be honest.

Suddenly, I remember the date. I hurried down the stairs as fast as I dared, throwing on a cloak in case of cold. It got rather windy by the docks.

I jogged through the city, nodding hello to a few people heading towards the docks. It had gotten a bit colder and even this far south winter was imminent.

I was headed for the castle, as I usually did this day of the week.

Contrary to previous actions, I had kept in touch with people.

I walked through the gardens, admiring the alchemical ingredients scattered about. Occasionally old habit would resurface and I'd take a sprig, but not today.

I didn't get within sight of the Count and Countess, just took the long way to the barracks. The blacksmith usually let me pass with a knowing smile, which I found both friendly and unnerving. Perhaps someday I should ask about it. But not that day.

Lex's quarters were tiny, but I knew my way there. I opened the door without knocking, and he looked up, almost surprised.

"You barely missed the courier, I just got back…" He started, and I snatched the letters from him.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"No problem, I know you've been waiting to hear from them." He turned to the desk, "He also gave me this." The guard captain procured a medium-sized package.

"Ah…" I said, my brow furrowing. I took it from him, weighing it a bit. "Thanks."

"Hey, I don't know what it is." He shrugged. "My patrol starts in a few minutes, or I'd… Oh and she's reading."

Indeed I had already started inspecting one of the letters. I looked at him sheepishly, "Ah, sorry. I wasn't expecting this one…"

He snorted, "Right. I assume I'll see you on the docks. Fishing?"

I shook my head, "Bartering, probably. I have some potions the mages helped me with, and a ship is coming in today."

He sighed, "I don't like having you out there all the time."

"I'm not out there all the time." I corrected. "But I can fish there or on the bridge outside the castle."

"I thought I told you about the 'no privileges' thing."

"I know."

Lex smiled and leaned down to peck me on the lips before opening the door. "I have to go. I'll meet you later by the tree."

I smiled and walked out. He took the way through the hall, while I went back the way I came. It wasn't that we minded being seen together, it was just inconvenient for the Countess to know I'd been… visiting this early in the morning.

I knew I'd have to save the letters for later, after the bartering and fishing was done. Perhaps I'd skip the latter, because I had plans later.

The docks were crowded and familiar as another ship came in carrying cargo. Sheep had once been a popular choice, but not anymore. I'm not sure why.

Sure enough a few soldiers were interested in my wares, which consisted of a potion to reduce hangovers and one for seasickness. Even when it was clear all that was left was stuff diluted by more water than potion, they still paid for it. I'm not sure why that is, either.

It was after lunch by the time I snuck away again, stopping at the Flowing Bowl. I was starving, but restrained myself to only a bowl of grapes as I pulled out the package and papers. It still seemed odd to see the name Dantés written on them, but I'd decided to keep it. My old name carried no weight anyway.

The first was from Claudia.

_My dear friend Margot,_

_I am well as I write this. Things have settled down a bit here, but someone always has something to do. I've taught at the Guild a bit, but usually I remain here, at the Temple, or in the Spire. It is nice here, and the people are so friendly when you get to know them._

_Martin and I are doing well. He is getting much attention from our fellow residents, but he's beginning to enjoy it. It's nice that he's here; with all the seriousness from the Crisis we, I just need to see him._

_Did I tell you he's walking now? He's become a nightmare for Jauffre, seeing as you can just walk outside and instead of training warriors you see them watching the antics of a small child._

_I am eager to hear more about your guard. I'll be in Anvil soon, so save a few details!_

_-Claudia_

I smiled, tucking the letter away. Her letters had been so sad for a while, and I couldn't wait to meet little Martin. Even if things weren't perfect, she was always so happy.

The next one I hadn't been expecting. It was from Oreyn, who hadn't written me since he'd first found my location.

_Marguerite,_

_I'm just informing you that Anvil has been deemed safe since the new Captain arrived. You did something for the Guild, and it required notable sacrifice._

_I've heard rumors of Hieronymus Lex's lover, but I didn't expect it to be you. Congratulations, if you're sure you're not settling for him._

_-Oreyn_

He didn't even sign his full name. Probably afraid it could be traced back by his retired boss. I wasn't settling; what a jerk! I chose him willingly.

I'm sure of it.

The last was from Hassiri. The package also contained the Black Horse Courier's symbol, so I could only assume it was from him.

_Margot,_

_This seemed appropriate._

_-Hassiri_

I frowned, and opened the package. I immediately broke out into a smile, shaking my head.

A white dress, clearly made for a lower middle class noble, was folded inside. It must have cost him, but I considered us even now. I blushed, considering the implications of the present, holding it close as if to hide it. The smile never faded though, even as I wrapped it back up.

I tucked everything under my arm, heading outside.

Lex was just walking up, finally off-duty and carrying a pack of his own.

I smiled, and made my way over, linking arms with him. We both looked up, hearing thunder in the distance.

I sighed. "Looks like that picnic will have to wait."

"Well, there's always tomorrow." He said, but we kept walking toward the gate. My house would make for a decent rendezvous, at least.

No, my life still wasn't perfect. It never would be. Boredom can sink in, the past can come back, and the future probably has a little too much in store.

But fate has a way of working things out.


	39. Me Meraki

Ah, but we're not done yet, are we?

Like I've done in the past, I want to highlight some of my intentions in this story. Of course, you can read it any way you want, but this is what I did intentionally. This note can easily be skipped, which is why I uploaded it with a chapter.

There is a large amount of symbolism in various places. Please, interpret it as you so desire. And grapes. You can't forget grapes.

_On Margot:_

She reacts to things very slowly. When she leaves home for Nocturnal's Shrine, I suspect she ended up leaving the Shrine out of homesickness. It wasn't until she was forced out of Bruma that her situation with Lex hit her. Gromm's death didn't even register until she had crossed a mountain.

And yes, that's why it takes her so long to mourn for Viranus.

_References:_

-When Margot stops the thieves, I actually did the same thing accidentally. I thought they were being rude and, seeing as they weren't essential, sniped them from a nearby roof (acrobatics!). I didn't know they were the targets in my newest Fighter's Guild quest…

-She keeps the name Dantés for a short while, a reference to _The Count of Monte Cristo_.

-Eduard Hodge never speaks in-game. He only shows up as a corpse. Viranus mentions in his journal that Eduard is "beautiful", regularly admiring him. The way he spoke of him seemed like what you'd call a woman in my opinion.

-I reference this again when Margot's cutting her hair.

-Lum and Kurz exist. They're fairly pleasant, though I was unable to go to them with my own game file.

-The incident with the painting really happens. You do interrogate people, just… better than Viranus.

-I had this habit of going the other way when the sky started to turn red. Am I the only one?

-Oh, Argonian jokes. Like Khajiit jokes, but usually not told by Argonians.

-When Viranus leaves, he goes on the quest "The Master's Son".

-The Daedric attack on a settlement refers to the quest for Mephala. I mentioned the Ebony Blade earlier, but I think it's still plausible that Vilena wouldn't want her son there.

-Margot remains respectful to Daedra, but she doesn't want to expose Viranus to it.

-Sinderion gives the quest "Seeking Your Roots". He's an alchemist that lives in the West Weald Inn.

-I make a Skyrim reference! I won't tell you where, but Sinderion's corpse appears in Skyrim.

-The mage they meet doesn't exist, but her staff is described as a flower and there's an inside joke mentioned. Yeah, it's the Sanguine Rose.

-Then I made a Star Wars reference. "These are not the droids you're looking for…"

-How could one go to Skingrad and not talk about Glarthir? (From the quest "Paranoia".)

-Amusei is found in a prison the second time you meet him. I believe it's the quest "Lost Histories".

-If I were Reinette, I'd be a bit hesitant to see the Count. (Hint hint spoiler: He's a vampire.)

-Rabbit really tastes like chicken.

-Chapter 32 also mentions a very important dynamic in their relationship. Margot can't see and feel the things he does, and that's why she loves him. He has what she can't, and seeing that makes her want him to be happy.

-"Trolls of the Forsaken Mine", I researched and got the number of fighters that went in, but the troll count might be a bit exaggerated.

-Yes, the lady was intended to be Nocturnal.

-The ghost is in a quest you receive in Bravil, "The Forlorn Watchman". He's looking for help to pass on, and wanders the coast.

-The necromancers are located at Cadlew Chapel.

-Margot awakened when she falls through the door and runs through the city.

-White dresses are in weddings, winkwinknudgenudge.

_On Romance:_

I think I mentioned this earlier, but this story having romance as the genre isn't just because of all the fluff in the last part. Many of the elements in this come from romantic literature, and that might be a bit misleading, but it's why I kept it after the expansion was decided.

_On Claudia:_

-She's got red hair, a Spanish name, and is entirely more interesting than the main character.

-I suspect she's closed her fair share of Oblivion Gates.

-She and Martin were involved before she was the Arch Mage, but it didn't become serious until then.

-Her relationship with him is partly based on the fact that the main character in Skyrim has dragon blood, and thus _she is an ancestor to the Dovahkiin. _Hey, it makes sense to me that the Septim line continued somehow.

_On Symbolism:_

_Please do not think these are the only meaningful things in this story. You can interpret it however you like._

-I've forgotten many of the intentional references, but I continue to use stars as fate.

-The Forester resembles Margot a lot, but is a guy. Hmm… I wonder what his death could mean. (Hint: The death of "Eduard".)

-The chicken/rabbit thing is something Margot never noted, but Viranus had never experienced. It's a big symbol for their relationship.

-The rain during her mourning considers both the mood and rebirth, something often referenced with water.

-She begins to understand and notice a lot of things about herself after getting Fin Gleam, which has night-eye enchantments.

-Many events and conditions as she returns to the Imperial City parallel the ones she encountered when she left.

-Her cloak is left on the Waterfront, the place she first decided to retire from being a thief.

-When she first stays with Lex, it's under the stars. Stars, again, represent fate.

I can't thank you enough for reading. I just can't believe it's over. In a note I made, I gave a summary into the sequel, which is being outlined.

I've copied it here, so I can remove the note:

_"A mage and his assistant, both unsure of what they are to the other, live and work in Whiterun surrounded by political intrigue._

_A man who isn't quite a man, the subject of the prophecy, the Dovakhiin, wanders the world in his quests and causes unrest in the stalemate._

_A girl enters Skyrim through the wreckage of her now broken home, lusting for revenge._

_And a person who isn't as she seems avoids it all, yet somehow seems to be caught in the middle of it."_

_This summary is subject to change. Each character's storyline will intermingle with the others, but I will switch between them as I please, even mid-sentence._

This is the first expansive story I've completed. In the time it took to write this, I've become multilingual, learned how to draw, and found a love for history. On that note, the title of this chapter is in Greek. It doesn't translate well, but overall it seemed fitting. Something like "with love for something one has done". A particular pride, but not vanity.

Gracias! Spasibo! Grazie! Danke! Kiitos! Tack! Arigatou! Merci!

Thank you!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Do you remember Armand's reward for Lex's schedule? Well, it was a fence in Cheydinhal.

What city did Margot never visit?


End file.
